


【盾冬】骆驼、狮子和婴儿-连载中

by NaN_nan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: 血清计划失败，芽依旧是芽。他独自在布鲁克林听到二战胜利的广播，也等来了詹的阵亡通知书。直到某天晚上，一个有金属铁臂的男人出现在他的门口。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章 归途  
史蒂夫站在白色窄门前，再次低头看了眼手中有些发皱的浅蓝色报告单。他缓慢折出十字型的痕迹后，塞进裤子的右侧口袋。每个检查项目后的小小“normal”和过去大大的4F一样不断重现，对史蒂夫而言，没有侥幸，依旧只剩叹息。  
身高：5‘4‘’  
体重：95 lbs.  
注射血清已经过去了811天。被寄予厚望的神奇药水并没有闪现魔法奇迹。妄想中的强心剂似乎只是针可有可无的生理盐水。史蒂夫从潜在实验成功对象，变成了一个样本，一个失败的数据活体。除了失望和无奈，在这两年多的时间里，他还不得不接受每月一次的跟踪检查——没人知道血清到底会产生什么影响，又会何时生效。当你下定决心不顾一切，命运却只会故意设置更多障碍，用事实永不疲倦地告诫和驱赶人们回到碌碌无为的旧路上去。

“Have a nice life！Boy.”  
出口处的老妇人推了推眼镜，优雅地微笑告别。接受完一系列没完没了的隔离检查，屋外不知什么时候下起了小雨。厚厚阴云笼罩薄暮天空，坑洼路面的积水映射路灯，地面反倒是流淌星河的天空。史蒂夫对着若隐若现的闪点有些发呆。一辆黑色的福特730 De Luxe Sedan在坏天气里飞驰而过，险些溅湿他一身淤迹。如果巴基在身边，他大概会立刻拽住自己，抱怨笨蛋，但眼神却满满一贯温柔。史蒂夫会斩钉截铁地告诉他，即使如此也算是对别人有所帮助。只是，这种小斗嘴不会再有——从收到那张阵亡通知书算起，巴基也已离开了269天。

在出发前，巴基曾向史蒂夫描绘过一起在城里开间小酒馆的计划。那是只属于他们彼此的秘密。红色墙壁上挂满史蒂夫的画。巴基最爱的波本威士忌放在最显眼位置。史蒂夫擦着玻璃准备开张，巴基清扫地砖收拾打烊。他们会一起招呼可爱的红唇姑娘，一起踢走醉酒的闹事之徒。为了筹钱，史蒂夫计划着卖掉父母留下的房子，搬去和巴基一起住。关于这点，巴基已经询问了他很多次意见。幸运的是，Winnifred Barnes太太也很喜欢自己。

战争让一切都搁浅了，但巴基还是会在寄来的告安书信里，夹带些“计划专用”的军饷支票。只是史蒂夫没能收到对方的圣诞卡片，等来的只有一封Phillips上校亲笔签名的阵亡通知书。他更没想到，“笨蛋”竟成了最后告别。他本有太多太多比“笨蛋”重要千倍的话该告诉对方。

风卷起雨水和纸片，缠住脚步。史蒂夫抬了抬左腿，甩开了一张破损的红蓝条纹纸张。尽管街道两旁依旧满眼悬挂着星条旗，雨水让战后第八天的庆祝狂欢终究归于平静。飞舞的海报与礼花碎片宣告着或好或坏，生活终会继续。史蒂夫当然会为残酷战争的结束而欣喜，为别人的安稳高兴。行军爱人和崭新未来回到了人们身边，他爱看那些平凡弱者脸上毫无修饰的幸福笑容。只是人人享受着的和平喜悦，对史蒂夫而言却有那么一丁点时光恍惚的距离。

史蒂夫弯腰从地垫下捞出钥匙，轻轻推开门。他径直走进厨房，从冰箱里找出些冻面包片。看着加热圈渐渐变红，他漫无目的地思考着——战争结束和没有巴基的未来里，自己该做些什么，又能做些什么。也许去考个执照，在游客往来的布鲁克林桥下支起画摊？

屋外的木梯突然传来几声咯吱的沉重脚步声！史蒂夫警觉地扭头看向窗外，似乎有个人影。史蒂夫自信不会有什么雨夜拜访的故友。他顺手拿起锅盖和磨刀棒，贴着墙壁走了过去。雨让一切模糊不清。一个壮硕黑影像个幽灵杵在几节木梯之下。  
“需要帮助吗？”史蒂夫喊了一句，对方没有回应。他于是又往前挪了几步。  
水顺着对方的长发滑落，被室内和门廊的微光勾勒出更清晰脸颊轮廓。绿眼睛迷茫地看着自己。一瞬间，这场绵绵不断的雨和夜晚的风变得格外寒冷。史蒂夫的脚步僵硬，无法再向前移动，紧攥防身之物的手却在不受控制的发抖。  
“巴基？！”自己近视又色盲，但自己绝对不会认错巴基的脸！  
那是巴基！他回来了！

像是接受到了某种咒语，对方瞬间瘫倒在地。

“巴基！”

史蒂夫立刻扔掉东西冲上前。对方比印象里更沉。史蒂夫用上全部力气才勉强将对方翻个身。他跪在湿漉的台阶上，用手掌垫着对方的脖子与后脑。那是极度熟悉的脸，却又是完全陌生的身体。全身覆盖着黑色，左臂被金属义肢取代。腕关节以下的部分已丢失，一些金属绞线暴露在外。  
他一定受了很多苦。重逢的狂喜立刻被更酸涩的悲伤取代。史蒂夫轻轻放下他，抬手的瞬间，掌心满是鲜血。他立刻企图将对方拖回屋内做些包扎处理。但即使双臂青筋暴起，黑色身体也只是微微移动了分毫。此时此刻，史蒂夫从未如此憎恨自己的软弱无力。

当冬兵醒来时，他的眼前有盏黄灯在晃动。光的颜色很温暖，背部的触感更甚。身上甚至还有张柔软的薄毯子。没有束缚装置，没有冰冷感。反常环境激发了条件反射的防御机制，他立刻坐了起来，而伤口的撕裂疼痛却限制了进一步动作。他这才发现，自己躺在铺在地板上的被子里。而身边不远处还蜷曲着一个金发小个子。

“你醒了！”大约是被自己打扰，对方揉着眼睛，毫无防备地缓慢支起身，“抱歉让你睡地板。我实在抬不动你，只能勉强把你拖进屋子。你比以前更壮实了。真让人羡慕。”  
他想立刻摸出匕首，却发现自己的衣服已经完全被换过，所有武器早不知去向。  
“你湿透了，还有很多血，”对方往前挪动了些，“好在我找到了些上个夏天你赖在我家不走时，忘记的旧衣服。”  
黑发男人立刻伸直手臂，微微用力地钳住金发男孩的左肩：“你是谁？”  
“什么？”对方的蓝眼睛里立刻流露出惊讶苦楚的神情，“史蒂夫！我是史蒂夫！你是从纳粹集中营里逃出来的吗？是不是受了重刑短暂失忆？”金发男孩语气焦急，“别害怕，你回家了！战争结束了，一切都会好起来！”

冬兵轻轻垂下手。他也不明白自己为什么要逃到这里。脑袋里有个指令突然超越了“任务”的优先级，强迫自己放弃了预设的撤退集合点，在雨夜唐突出现在了一个完全陌生而普通的坐标。眼前的瘦弱男孩对自己不具威胁，更似乎了解自己的过去。

“你能记起点什么吗？”对方的眉头锁得更深了，有点像自言自语，“是不是发烧迷糊了？”他企图抬手触摸额头，却被冬兵直接用手背弹开。  
“也许你是饿了。巴基，我给你拿点吃的！”金发男孩从地面跳起来，却被瞬间抓住了衣角。  
“你叫我什么？”  
“巴基。你的全名詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯。”史蒂夫笑起来，“我总叫你巴基。”

看着对方转身走开，冬兵抬眼再次评估环境。灰黄的墙壁、暗红色的旧沙发，木色的小茶几被移到了角落里。上面放着自己的几把枪和匕首。起居室连着厨房。矮冰箱盯上的银色圆钟，指针刚刚过2点。水槽上方的窗外一片漆黑。夜晚还未过去。冬兵快速判断出这条逃生路径，但整个屋子没有任何可做掩护的东西，和敞开门迎接没什么区别。

史蒂夫端着白瓷盘回来，极度轻松地靠着雨夜来访者蹲坐下。这种距离的接触反而让冬兵觉得不自然。盘子里是几片烤面包。对方拿起一块自顾自地先吃起来。

“说实话，我也饿了。”他嘟囔着，“你的外套又厚又沉，我又不太会包扎。费了好大劲。你流血的样子，真得吓到了我！”

看着他狼吞虎咽的样子，面包似乎都美味起来。冬兵小心地拿起一片塞进嘴里。说实话，他尝不太出有什么滋味。

“你再继续睡会。等感觉好点了，明早我们一起去看巴恩斯太太。她一定会高兴地哭出来！”  
“巴恩斯太太？”  
“你的妈妈。”史蒂夫心底咯噔一下，巴基看来真得什么也想不起来了，“我在PTSD互助小组做义工时听说，人在受到严重心理创伤后可能会突发失忆。这是种人体自我保护机制，防止精神完全崩溃。战争一定很残酷，你也一定受了很多苦……”他的声音小了下去，头也埋进了膝盖。

“你一定会慢慢好起来，想起所有事情，”他抬头微笑着，像是道光，“也一定会想起我！”  
冬兵没说话，只是撇了眼受损严重的手臂。  
“前几天有个阵亡将士安葬仪式，我也收到了邀请，但我拒绝了。”史蒂夫打着哈欠，揉着眼睛，不顾听众反应地自言自语，“连尸体都没有的葬礼我不想参加。我不甘心，更不愿相信你真的已经战死前线。我也不知道该如何面对巴恩斯太太那双哭红的眼睛。”  
“但是你回来了！”他的语调高起来，“真是太好了！巴基你回来了！”  
“这才是战争胜利的意义！”他扑进冬兵的怀里，搂住对方。  
冬兵有些手足无措，他张着双手不知该放在哪里。许久之后，他轻轻地拍了拍史蒂夫的背，用只残破的金属手臂。而史蒂夫居然就这样睡着了。  
他把对方抱起，轻轻放在沙发里。自己显然更适合做搬运人体的工作。金发男孩闭着眼睛，咕噜出一句，“抱歉……我实在太困了……晚安，巴基。”  
“晚安……史蒂夫。”

冬兵抚摸了一下对方的头，觉得他并没有听见自己的回应。之前的晕厥可能是受伤或是精神混乱。他一点也不困，实际上他不太习惯，也不太记得自然入睡到底是什么感觉。起身走到茶几边，检查了一遍武器，重新把枪带套上身，冬兵靠着沙发在史蒂夫面前坐回地板。不知道为什么，有这个金发男孩在身边，突然就放松地倦怠起来。时钟指向3点时，冬兵轻轻合上了眼皮。

突然！一声撞击！  
几个全副武装的黑衣人出现在入口。冬兵立刻站起来，双手抬起枪，后撤一步做出防御动作。史蒂夫也瞬间跳回地面。  
“资产已经找到！重复！资产已经找到！”领头者按着耳廓里的通话器重复着。冬兵用手臂挡住史蒂夫，示意他后退。而无数红点已经集中在他们俩人身上。  
领头者竖起前肢和手掌，做了个停火手势：“任务汇报！士兵！”  
瞬间，冬兵恢复了挺直站姿，手枪坠落地面。  
“Bucky？”史蒂夫拉扯了下他的胳膊，毫无反应。  
“任务成功。刺杀约哈斯•霍夫曼博士，阻止美国政府企图通过回形针计划掌握部分九头蛇秘密技术。遭遇了S.S.R特工伏击和阻拦。”他与己无关的语气，平静得出奇。

领头者挥了挥手，队伍右侧的两人立刻上前架住冬兵向屋外走去，而他没做任何反抗。  
“带走资产，清理现场。”  
“再见了！小朋友。”枪口直接抵在了史蒂夫的太阳穴。

“我注射过超级战士血清！”史蒂夫脱口而出，大喊起来，“你们会感兴趣！”  
门框处的领头者回过头，上下打量了他，停顿了几秒后，“带他走！”  
“这次我不想再站在原地目送你离开。”史蒂夫在被套上黑色头套前，对着面无表情的冬兵如是说。

“资产回收完毕！附带一个小惊喜。全员撤退！”悬停在屋外的黑色飞行器悄无申请地爬升进黑夜，“Hail Hydra！”

未完待续  
\---------------------  
从精神层面上说，也许芽反而是史蒂夫最强的时候，更单纯、更执拗。如果他没有成为美队，遭遇并目睹巴基被支配的人生会是什么反应？于是就有了这篇双冬兵AU文的初步想法。说暂时不开新坑的我还是没忍住。  
关于设定：时间起点在二战结束第八天，1945年9月10日。其他时间均采用了MCU的设定，比如注射血清的时间1943年6月22日，掉火车是1944年12月。文章开头的身高体重数据也来自MCU，芽的身高约是1.6256米，体重43.09公斤。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章存活  
黑布面罩被粗暴扯开的瞬间，刺眼强光让史蒂夫条件反射地转过脸。他微微挣扎了下，意识到自己被反捆双手，像只集市里待宰杀的鸡，被丢在张铁椅上。站在身边的黑衣人嘴角弯起嘲笑，动作明显了抬了下胸前的枪，示意一切抵抗只是徒劳。

视觉神经逐渐适应了环境。高功率射灯将屋子分割成了界限分明的两部分，白亮与黑暗。自己在一个光束中，巴基在不远处的另一片里。两个黑色的半环机械臂交错悬在巴基的头顶上。他的双手和双脚都被牢牢捆绑，银色束缚带扣和银色断臂泛着白色雾光。无数线缆缠绕垂吊，最终都流向巴基的身体。左侧有大片闪着绿色光芒的屏幕，各个角度的大脑图案和意义不明的图表曲线在旋转跳动。穿着白褂的人正监视着一切。

一个金色短发的男人拖了张椅子坐下，金属划过水泥地面的声音绵长而尖利。  
“为什么没按计划乖乖回来？”  
冬兵垂着眼，看着泛起白光的地面，“我不知道……”  
“看着我！告诉我，为什么？”他向资产前倾着身子。  
“我只是……只是想……”冬兵眼神飘忽，像在思考般望向无底阴影，又转过头向对方苦笑了一下，“回家……”

质问者沉默了。片刻后，他前掌拍了下膝盖，抬头瞟了眼站在身侧的秃头矮胖男人。对方耸了耸肩，扶着圆眼镜：“皮尔斯，他是第一个实验体，语言暗示不够，洗脑初期不太稳定也很正常。我会调整参数，加强功率。”

史蒂夫完全听不见他们的谈话，更无从判断巴基遭受着什么。但那些闪烁绿色光点像脉搏跳动残喘，黑色装置更只让他联想到注射血清与反复身体检查的疼痛经历。恐惧与抗拒虽能在精神层面抵御，但生理层面的感觉始终非常槽糕。每个细胞都在哀嚎的痛苦，他永远也不会忘不掉。

“被带回时，你和他在一起。记得他？”金发男人突然转身指向自己。这让史蒂夫忍不住向后缩了下身体。  
“他，认识我。”冬兵语气迷茫，眼神犹豫。  
皮尔斯起身插着腰，俯视着资产，“重新详细汇报任务！任务编号：A19450910001。”

冬兵立刻抬起头，像个播报机器平静缓慢地跳出词句：“任务目标：暗杀德裔纳粹科学家约哈斯•霍夫曼博士。他已接受美国政府回形针计划招募，确认叛逃。根据情报，他将于9月10日晚将一份德国机密武器文件交给美国特工，接头地点为布鲁克林大桥公园。文件已销毁，目标完全清除，确认死亡。”

“汇报对方情况。”皮尔斯追问了一句。  
“遭到S.S.R.伏击和激烈反抗，火力强度大幅超出情报。武器部分受损。汇报完毕。”

“任务目的地可能过于接近他潜意识里的重点标识地区。受伤影响了记忆重组的稳定性。”察觉到皮尔斯脸上的愠色，佐拉赶紧补充了一句，“血清让身体恢复速度大幅快于常人，他各项指标正常，没有大碍。”  
皮尔斯弯腰抚摸着断裂的金属手臂，头也没抬地问道，“谁负责这次行动的情报收集？”  
黑洞般的恶魔巢穴里瞬间鸦雀无声。

“谁负责这次行动的情报收集！？”发怒的猛兽在低沉吼叫。

史蒂夫察觉身边的看守明显滚动了咽喉，并向后晃动了一下。在死灰寂静里，一个人影唯唯诺诺地向前走了一步。他的脚掌还未完全贴紧地面，一声枪响，便瞬间倒地。史蒂夫吸了口冷气，这是他第一次亲眼看见死亡。看着地面不断扩大的红血圈痕，他为危险处境极度担忧。暂时保持安静是自己最好也唯一的选择。这些人可不是巷子里的小混混，或街区里横行的黑帮。他得想办法和巴基一起逃出去！

皮尔斯面无表情的枪塞回身边士兵的背带，转脸看向佐拉，“更换手臂，然后洗脑，送回冷冻舱。”

他径直走向了史蒂夫，却完全没看和周遭环境格格不入的瘦弱小子。  
“你说他注射过血清？”  
“是的！先生！”大概是为掩饰刚刚的恐惧，士兵卯足劲，喊得大声，“他说自己参与了超级士兵计划！”

史蒂夫满是戒备和敌意的眼神，瘦弱不堪的身体和白到病态的皮肤，让皮尔斯皱了皱眉。  
“佐拉！这个小个子交给你。看看有什么研究价值，没有的话就处理掉。我们不需要多余的东西。”他转身消失在阴影里，“该睡觉了。我的士兵。”

“你们对巴基做了什么？”  
被单独带到一间和医院类似的房间里后，史蒂夫提了第一个问题。眼前，带着圆眼镜，被称为“佐拉”的人，看上去总归比那个金发男人和身边的黑衣守卫更容易说话些。  
“我有什么理由必须回答问题？小男孩。”对方笑着从操作台上挑起一个针管。后端的透明橡胶管连接着一排和中指长度粗细相当的圆柱形透明容器。  
“巴基？他平时是被这样称呼？”佐拉拎起纤细手腕，厌弃般晃动了两下。他用黄褐色棉签简单画着圈消毒，直接将针头扎进了史蒂夫的手腕静脉。红色血液立刻沿着轨道慢慢流向一个又一个的玻璃管。

“巴恩斯中士是重要资产。我们从一场事故中捡回了他，说救了他也不为过。听说你注射过S.S.R.秘密研发的血清？”佐拉再次上下打量了一下史蒂夫，发出难以置信的龇牙声，“美国政府的技术已经退步到这种程度？难怪他们要极力推行回形针计划。一群道貌岸然的可耻小偷。”  
“什么时候注射的？”  
“两年多前。”  
博士点了点下巴，“看样子没什么效果。”  
史蒂夫没说话。

容器渐渐被血液填满，佐拉拔掉了连接管，将刚刚收集的实验材料放进了房间一角的冷柜里。  
当他回过身时，手里多了支红色半透明的药水。  
“想了解我们对巴恩斯做了什么？正好，我们现在很缺实验活体。试过美国牌血清，再尝尝我们的？亲身体验下他的经历。“佐拉按住史蒂夫的肩膀，将红色半透明的液体全部推射进颈动脉。  
“他永远不会记起你，你也会忘记他。没有过去也没有未来，成为一件纯粹又干净的完美武器。”  
“我不可能忘记巴基！他也一定会想起我！”史蒂夫愤怒地全力扭动挣扎，却被士兵稳稳按住，“你们到底是谁？”  
“你如果能活过反应期，我再回答你的问题。”佐拉缓缓将注射器丢进废料桶，“到时我会考虑要不要和你打这个赌。如果将来你能记得我们今天的这场谈话的话。”

史蒂夫几乎是被拖拽着穿过漆黑甬道，进入了一间穹顶高大的狭长房间。金属栏杆沿着两侧墨绿色墙壁，分隔出一个个隔离间。有人抬着担架从他身边擦过。有人在笼子里来回踱步。更多的呜咽和哀嚎回荡在幽闭空间里，让这间屋子看上去像座恶犬斗舍。他被直接推进一件囚室，铁栅栏锁上的瞬间，重重摔在了地上。

“欢迎！新小子。”史蒂夫顺着声音爬坐起来。左侧囚室里，一个齐肩棕发的女士向他挥了挥两根手指。她穿着件黑色工字背心，拱起的肱二头肌让史蒂夫自惭形愧。

“人类社会正处在秩序与混乱的临界点！”满脸胡茬的肮脏面孔突然紧贴在右侧铁栏上。他语气激动，神情混乱，发狂似地吼叫，“九头蛇将帮助人类做出抉择！而我将是九头蛇的永恒之枪。”

史蒂夫下意识攥紧了拳头。  
“别管他！他是个疯子！”女士指了指自己的脖子，“也打过一针？”  
史蒂夫点了点头。  
“九头蛇连你这种小个子都不放过？”她嘲笑起来。  
“九头蛇？这里到底是哪里？他们想干什么？”史蒂夫想起家被破门而入的那晚，黑衣人似乎喊了同样的词。  
“抱歉，我和你一样一无所知。这里的情况和我想象的很不一样。我只是偶然了解到一个秘密医学研究项目，报名参加了临床实验人员招募。”她的眼神黯淡了下去，“我缺钱，那点退休金根本不够养家。他们还说能医好我的腿。”  
史蒂夫这才发现，坐在阴影中的她右膝盖下的裤管是空的！  
“该抱歉的是我。”  
“没什么。我是个士兵，在代号‘哈士奇’的西西里岛登陆战中失去了半条腿。”她低着头，“战争是结束了，但有些东西永远回不来了。”  
她重新抬起的笑容里全是期望，“祝我们都好运。”

时间、地点全部不详。史蒂夫盘坐在地上，强迫自己冷静下来分析处境。被宣告阵亡的巴基突然回到了家。他的金属胳膊和失忆似乎都与被称为“九头蛇”的组织有关。巴基会执行并汇报任务。九头蛇也有种血清，同样处在试验阶段。从与佐拉的对话分析，巴基应该被注射过。那位怪异科学家口中的“完美武器”与“资产”到底是什么意思还无从得知。周遭环境和对方的处事作风正显而易见地向大脑传递着“危险”一词。而史蒂夫现在唯一关心的是，巴基的伤势如何？此刻又在哪里？照顾巴基本就消耗了太多体力，整夜的睡眠缺失和神经紧绷更让他加倍疲倦。在时间概念迷失的陌生房间里，史蒂夫倒头昏睡过去。

突然！心脏像被尖刺扎穿般剧烈绞痛起来！每一根骨头似乎都被敲碎重塑；每一片肌肉都被生硬揭下，又再次贴回。破碎、聚集、撕裂，构建。体内的一切在不断翻江倒海。肉体剧烈的疼痛扯断着每一条神经。这种感觉比自己第一次注射血清时痛苦数千倍。在无尽的折磨里，关于巴基的记忆却在眼底不断闪现。

他在樱桃树下支起画板，总爱主动当模特的巴基朝着自己一直傻笑。  
“巴基！拜托别笑了。”史蒂夫抱怨着，“你很快就会脸酸到变形了！我就没法画了。”  
“可是我看到你就忍不住笑啊。”

巴基也经历过这种痛苦？史蒂夫咬着牙。  
这次换做自己，他一定要找回巴基，一起离开这里！

史蒂夫再次睁开眼是被铁门撞击声吵醒。眼缝里，穿着白色制服的人进进出出，将隔间的那个疯男人抬了出去，盖着白布的担架上垂着条发青手臂。他双手支撑着坐起，惊觉手掌大了整整一圈！他立刻摸了摸自己的肩膀，手臂和前胸！一切都不一样了！常人可能会惊声尖叫神迹出现！而介于自己的认知，史蒂夫立刻判断——血清起作用了！

“现场清理完毕！确认有两位存活者。”  
所有铁门突然同时打开了。史蒂夫稍有犹豫地走出囚室。他惊喜地发现，隔壁那位女士兵也站在了走廊上！  
“太好了！你的腿……”话还没来得及说完，对方猫腰前突抱住他的腰，直接冲撞在地！  
“等等！”史蒂夫未觉过分疼痛，他只是不太适应新身体，更不太明白对方突变的态度。  
女士兵没管他，立刻起身。她动作飞快，干净利落地扫倒两名看守，像转动魔方般轻易拧断了他们的脖子。她冲向出口，而巴基在此刻出现在了那里！

“巴基！”史蒂夫的语气里有惊喜，更有焦虑。  
对方没有回应，只是不急不缓地抬起了枪。在他肩膀的微微抖动后，女人头颅炸裂，再次残缺的身体后仰，坠落。  
“任务完成。已清除失控实验体。确认最终存活一名。”血溅在他脸上，冬兵只是像精确转动的齿轮钟表，报时般重复着口令。  
史蒂夫立刻冲到他面前，“巴基！是我！史蒂夫！”他伸手去擦去那些血迹。终于再次触摸到对方，却让他心底发酸。他明白巴基上过前线，双手一定会沾上鲜血。但刚刚一瞬间发生的一切，自己显然还没做好接受的准备。冬兵有点迷惑的抬了下眼，没了其他任何反应。

佐拉突然在他的身后探出头，“你是第二个成功案例！太好了！让我们立刻帮你清洁下大脑！”  
被巴基用枪抵住脑袋的史蒂夫还不知道疯狂博士的话究竟意味着什么。

未完待续。。。。。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回形针行动是第二次世界大战期间，美国吸收德国纳粹科学家的一项计划。通过争夺技术专家，将大批德国火箭技术转移至美国。美队电影里有明确提及。九头蛇通过这个计划渗透了包括神盾局在内的很多政府组织。永恒之枪（Gungnir）是奥丁的武器。这柄枪是由洛基拜托侏儒打造。  
想把故事写得更完整，所以会花些篇幅写芽变蛇的过程。希望不会太无聊。蛇会全程双商在线，放心食用。


	3. 洗脑

史蒂夫光脚踩在地面上。晦暗走廊越发阴冷，但比不过巴基抵在脖窩的枪头冰凉。佐拉的后脑勺正随着脚步在眼睑下晃动——自己的视线位置明显抬高了。他反复握拳又张开，力量感随着手臂肌肉张弛肉眼可见地直抵指尖。巨大的变化突如其来，依旧让人有点难以置信。  
一张黑色方桌，两把黑色折椅。一盏昏黄圆灯悬在中央。这是屋子里所有的一切。  
佐拉拉动了下靠近门的椅子自顾自坐下，并示意Steve对面就位。巴基则紧挨门框靠墙站立。他面无表情，摸着腿边的手枪，像只训练到极致的看门狗，露着爪牙利齿，摆出随时听从主人命令扑咬目标的姿态。  
“这批血清的机体增强效果明显提升，连残肢都能恢复。”博士撇着嘴，自言自语，“但死亡率和失控情况太严重，无法大批量使用，还是不行。”  
残破的手臂已经修理妥当，红色星星在银光中猩红刺眼。巴基近在眼前，但别说触碰，或者拥抱，现在连句完整的话都没法和他说。不被允许也不被接受，这让史蒂夫有点焦虑。他一直死死盯着巴基石像般毫无波动的脸，完全没听清博士在说些什么。直到佐拉将一张纸和一只铅笔推到眼前，他才缓过神来。  
“仔细听好我的问题，老实回答。”佐拉扭脖看了眼冬兵。他摆了摆手，对方立刻走上前来。没等进一步命令，金属手臂瞬间发力掐住脖子，将史蒂夫的侧脸结结实实直接按在台面上！右手持枪同时再次抵头颅！  
“行动力超群。”佐拉笑着，“他这点非常招人喜欢。”  
“你的姓名？”  
“巴基！是我！”史蒂夫大声喊叫，但压制自己的力量丝毫没有减弱。  
“他不可能记得你，也不再是你所谓的‘巴基’。再问一次，姓名？！”  
“放开我！”逃生本能让史蒂夫下意识抓住了脖后的金属手臂。触感比想象中更加冰，他用力攥住，对方的力道明显减轻了些许。史蒂夫意识到自己蕴藏的力量超乎认知，也许可以将对方拉扯开，掀翻在地。但对方手里有枪，他更担心会伤到巴基。即使逃出这间逼仄房间，门外又是什么情况，自己一无所知。这让自己的抵抗在对方眼里一定非常幼稚可笑。  
佐拉叹了口气，“好吧，好吧。放开他。”  
史蒂夫摸着脖子，直起上身。  
“用枪抵住自己！我倒数3声后开枪！”佐拉没有丝毫停顿，说得如呼吸般轻描淡写。而随着他的命令，巴基毫不犹豫地用枪抵住了自己太阳穴！  
“告诉我你会好好回答问题！别再为他走神！”  
“巴基！也许我的外表变得太多，你没认出我。昨天晚上……”  
“3！”  
“昨天晚上，你还在我家……”  
“2！”  
“史蒂夫！”他惊恐地大喊，极度惧怕在数字1从满是威胁的卑劣嘴缝里吐出时，巴基会真的射杀自己，“史蒂夫•格兰特•罗杰斯！”  
“命令解除。”佐拉笑了，“让我们继续。罗杰斯先生。”  
情况显然很糟糕。巴基经历了无数残酷战争，在和平到来时失忆。不但被控制支配，甚至会毫不犹豫地伤害自己！他就站在自己身边不到半米的距离，却像个完完全全的陌生人。  
“出生日期？”  
“7月……4日。”惊魂未定让史蒂夫喘着粗气，可能轻易失去对方的那一刻自己忘记了呼吸。  
“你认识他？”  
史蒂夫看着沉默的士兵，点了点头。  
“他叫什么？”  
“詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯。我叫他巴基。”  
“今天几号？”  
“1945年，9月10日，不……应该是11日。”  
“配合总是会让事情变简单。”博士点了点头，摆手让冬兵退回门边，“接下来的提问，你要以最快速度回答，并写在纸上。”  
“说个地点。”  
“布鲁克林。”  
“说几个数字。”  
“16。”  
“还有？”  
“……10。”  
“说几个你喜欢的东西。”  
佐拉不停重复着关于地点、数字和物品的问题。直到没有新词出现，直到那张空白的A4纸被完全填满，目的不明的循环提问才终于结束。

再次醒来时，史蒂夫感到头晕昏沉。他看到一张黑色方桌，两把黑色折椅。一盏昏黄圆灯悬在中央。这是屋子里所有的一切。佐拉坐在自己对面，巴基站在门边。  
“你的姓名？”  
“史蒂夫，史蒂夫•罗杰斯。”他扶了扶抽动疼痛的头。  
“出生日期？”  
“7月4日。”  
“你认识他？”  
“是的。”  
“他叫什么？”  
“詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯。我叫他巴基。”  
佐拉耸了耸肩，“还是不行。”  
史蒂夫有点神经恍惚。一张黑色方桌，两把黑色折椅。  
“他叫什么？”  
“詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯。我叫他巴基。”  
佐拉耸了耸肩，“还是不行。”

一张黑色方桌，两把黑色折椅。  
一张黑色方桌，两把黑色折椅。  
一张黑色方桌，两把黑色折椅。

再次醒来时，史蒂夫耳边有巨大鸣响。他看到一张黑色方桌，两把黑色折椅。一盏昏黄圆灯悬在中央。一个带着圆眼镜的男人坐在自己对面。  
“你的姓名？”  
“你是谁？”他捏了捏耳朵企图让尖锐的声音从脑袋里消失。自己不认识对方，更无法回答对方的问题，“我……我，我不知道……”  
“出生日期？”  
“……我记不起来，什么都记不起来！”史蒂夫努力在一片空白的脑海里寻找些东西，却像雪盲症发作般加倍恍惚。  
“终于行了！成功了！”佐拉点了点下巴，咧嘴而笑，“你只是有些暂时不适。休息一会就好了，我们会好好照顾你。”  
“这是哪里？”一无所知带来的恐慌没那么容易消退，史蒂夫满是警惕，音色迟疑，“你是谁？”  
“混乱导致战争，破坏和失去在所难免。”佐拉低头在那张写满字的白纸上圈圈画画，“阻止战争最有效的办法，不是政客道貌盎然的谈判和殉道者的殊死抵抗，最好的方法就从一开始就消除一切威胁，防止发生！永久和平的唯一方法就是终止混乱，建立最高等级的绝对秩序！而我们在奋斗的就是这件事情！”  
“欢迎你的加入！罗杰斯先生！我是佐拉，九头蛇超级士兵计划的负责人，我们称之为‘冬兵计划’。”对方重新递过来的纸上，红色圆圈标记出了几个词语，“这些将是专属任务代码，以后每次执行任务前你都会听到。都是基于你自己潜意识偏好的筛选结果。你会喜欢它们。”  
“你接受了我们的改造，为全人类的和平福祉成为一名战士。洗去旧的，换上新的。像一张白纸，准备好用全新的身体接受我们的训练吗？”  
“你会有新名字、新代号，需要学习的东西还很多。”佐拉笑着指了指冬兵，“你该先认识下他。他会是你的教官，未来也许会是你的搭档。”  
史蒂夫迷茫地看向从阴影中走出的人。黑色齐肩发耷拉在脸颊上，黑色制服也丝毫无法掩盖强壮的肌肉线条。他无需多言，银色金属义肢自带震慑与危险。那双绿眼睛却像黑暗无助的深渊里闪着光。  
“明天早上六点，训练室。”这是对方和自己说的第一句话。  
史蒂夫需要时间去确认和接受佐拉嘴里那些飘忽的崇高理想。说实话，他并不喜欢对方的故弄玄虚，更不喜欢绝对秩序这个词。但黑发士兵一张口，那普通到有些厌弃的语气却莫名让他有点安心。  
也许自己此刻什么都记不起来，甚至连自己的名字都不知道。但不知为什么，史蒂夫总觉得自己认识那个有条金属手臂的男人，而且不仅仅是认识那么简单。

TBC未完待续


	4. Chapter 4

无尽的深海。  
身体的不断下沉。  
虚无蓝色逐渐变成积压在肺部的黑色巨岩。漂浮其中，几乎喘不过气。头顶一丝没来由的光，像根浮动零落的鱼线，牵拽出几个闪着银光的气泡。  
一个巨大的黑色鸟笼斜斜沉在海底的星点光斑之中。被求囚困其中的，不是玲珑跳跃的金丝雀，更不是音色娓娓的美人鱼。晦暗光影让容貌难以窥清。缩在笼底的瘦小身影，似乎……是个男孩？  
在发现自己靠近的一刻，黑色身影猛地站起来，从铜锈斑驳的栅栏间隙里疯狂挣扎！  
窒息地挥舞着白色手臂！  
他在不断地大喊:“救救自己！救救他！”  
史蒂夫瞬间惊醒！  
原来只是个梦。  
背心几乎完全汗湿，头依旧痛得厉害。史蒂夫扶额咬紧了牙齿，忍不出倒吸一口气。那位佐拉博士嘴里的崇高理想过于飘忽而遥远，还不如手边的一杯水来得真实，至少那能帮自己冷静下来。他抬头看了眼灰色墙壁上的圆钟，凌晨3:00。还有三个小时，自己就得出现在训练场，去见自己那位沉默寡言的教官。  
一切都是陌生。过去、现在与未来，一无所知。这比逼仄幽暗的环境和随处可见的持枪守卫更让人畏惧，也更容易心生怀疑。他不明白自己为何在这里，却也没有任何选择。暂时的配合兴许能帮自己找到无求无尽问题的一两个答案。一夜，他都没法再次入睡。  
正方形的房间西面都是漆黑墙壁，一盏黄色圆灯将红色地面上的某种骷髅和软体动物图案照得刺眼。四名全副武装的守卫准时把自己领到，或者说是羁押到了训练室。所谓的“教官”穿着全黑制服，和上次见到时倒也没什么区别，双手自然垂在身侧，双脚微分。  
“早上好！”  
他正面对着自己，纹丝未动，对史蒂夫的晨间问候并没报以友好回应。史蒂夫环视了一圈。左右两侧的阴影里放着几张木工桌，上面整齐排放着些武器。  
“抱歉，我想请问下，今天是几号？我们又是在哪里？”  
对方显然也不准备回答问题。  
“至少告诉我该怎么称呼你？”  
史蒂夫走近一步，意识到对方一直冷静地上下打量着自己。他像只荒原独狼在判断对手的弱点，寻找随时露出尖牙的时机；又像只玩弄老鼠的猫，有着掌控猎物的随意。  
“我不会回答任何与任务无关问题。”对方终于开口说话，音色出人意料的比外表更显年轻。他后撤了半步，微微放低了身姿，“第一课，像我一样学会沉默，别再提问。在这里，不会有任何好心人告诉你答案。”  
没给史蒂夫任何思考时间，对方像只黑色猛兽直扑上来！  
史蒂夫下意识地快速后撤，企图拉开距离。但显然对方没打算就此打住。自我保护的本能选择反击。他出人意料地迎面前冲，拳头直接向对方全身唯一裸露的面部砸去，却被那只银晃晃的金属手臂稳稳接住，攥在手心!  
对方迟疑了一会，仔细观察着史蒂夫的手腕和手臂。锐利目光沿着隆起的完美肌肉移动，停留在史蒂夫紧皱的脸上，似乎在测试力道。慢慢地，史蒂夫的腕关节被强行反向扭转。对方正在迫使他身体侧倾，失去重心！义肢外层的金属片微微张合，发出怪异音调。史蒂夫一边惊叹力量之大，一边飞速思考着逃脱办法。  
他突然不再反抗，反而沿着对方转动的轴心顺势加力！依靠身体优势，史蒂夫瞬间转身，将两人的姿势从正面对抗，变成了背部绞索，并利用桡骨成功实施了锁颈!  
史蒂夫企图进一步收紧肌肉，完成扼喉绞杀，用窒息方式降服对方。但黑发士兵迅速将喉结位置移动到肘部内侧转弯处，给自己留下空隙，同时用力踢击胫骨，右手肘猛击腹部。史蒂夫的稍稍松懈减力，让自己再次陷入被动。对方立刻向后挺跨，双手钳住他的手臂，直接过肩摔倒在地！  
背部撞击地面的疼痛沿着脊柱一节节传来，这让史蒂夫在地面迟疑了一秒，而这一秒的迟疑立刻让他直接被对方骑坐在身下，动弹不得。  
“刚才的转身很不错。”对方嘴角一侧微微上扬，“第二课，停止动作时绝不可静止留在原地。立刻恢复下蹲防御姿势，或就近寻找掩体。”  
对方在自己面部的垂直上方微微眯起眼睑，绿眸子在微光里跳跃着兴奋的光。这让史蒂夫恍惚地觉得对方似乎把瞬间发生的扭打格斗当成了场消遣游戏。  
史蒂夫想再多看会那双漂亮眼睛，脸颊却立刻被对方用肘关节自上而下猛烈击打。嘴边立刻泛起浓烈的铁锈味，那一定是红色的。  
对方不停歇的肘击和捶打，直到史蒂夫无力防御，将护在前胸和脸上的双臂移开，才停下动作。  
他缓慢起身离开，站在地上之人的一侧，伸出右手传达帮助史蒂夫起身的好意。史蒂夫沿着手臂攀爬起身，却又瞬间加力，直接抱住对方的腰，将他摔翻在地！  
“你刚刚教了我。”史蒂夫喘着租气，右膝关节压住对方腹部，“停止动作时绝不可静止留在原地。”  
刚刚的缠斗让双方都有些体力消耗，他们保持着略有别扭的控制姿势，用视线相互刺探着对方。他瞪着自己，被刚刚报道的新生降服的挫败感显然让资深教师很生气。他的身形动作像只婆娑棕榈阴影中走的诱人黑色猫科，优雅、悄无声息又极端危险。眼睛却像只迷路的小鹿，不经意间流露出慌张和疑惑。史蒂夫很快意识到一个事实——对方的战斗技巧和经验远超自己，但绝对力量自己更胜一筹。刚刚抱摔时，他能感到对方的腰不可思议地细。而现在，他双手被自己扣在地面，毫无办法。  
这张脸自己一定见过。近到鼻尖的距离，让史蒂夫昨天的猜测更加清晰。不是每天在固定时间在固定的公交车站相遇的那种见过，这张脸一定曾经离自己像现在这么近，近到扎进了心里。  
也许是雄性本能被战斗挑起，不知为什么，史蒂夫突然就想去吻那张脸。对方显然对他的唐突举动难以理解，自己手心里的腕部肌肉突然绷得更紧。利齿的撕咬比嘴唇的柔软触感更早到来。对方毫不客气地扬起脖子，用牙齿阻止了史蒂夫的诡异企图，也重新拉扯开两人间的距离。  
他吐了口带血的口水：“坏学生！”  
自己的血在他的嘴上显得更红，那张唇就更加迷人。史蒂夫回过神，不敢懈怠，“我想申请提前下课。”对方不情愿地微微鼓腮，吐了口气，他才松开了双手。  
“挑件武器。”冬兵起身活动起脖子，指了指墙边的桌子。  
大小不一的匕首，甩棍，更有三棱刺和短刀，但史蒂夫完全不知道该如何使用它们。踱步时，他不经意踢到桌退边斜靠着一面圆形盾牌。黑色的表面涂层已有磨损，露出一条条底层的银色痕迹。他反复翻看着正面和背面，大小和重量都意外顺手，便摆弄起有点复杂的锁扣来。  
“选了盾？”黑发的教官插着双手看着他。  
“比起尖刀利刃，我好像更喜欢能保护人的东西。”  
史蒂夫用力拉扯了一下固定带，将圆盾口近在右手掌心。他深吸了一口气，让肌肉放松。轻轻上跳后体重均匀地分到两脚趾骨基节部位。向后弯曲左手并握拳，他可以大幅前伸了几下右手，让圆形盾牌在对方眼前大幅度晃动了几下。  
有那么一瞬间，对方似乎愣住了。他目不转睛地盯着自己。  
“战术动作不标准？抓握方法有错？”  
“没什么。”对方掩饰地转过身，背对史蒂夫摆弄起桌上的匕首，“只是突然闪过一些奇怪的东西。”  
他说得极其轻微，但史蒂夫却一字一句听得精准。  
对方在说，“就仿佛我以前看过这幅情景。”  
“把盾放下。”良久的沉默之后，教官下了命令，史蒂夫乖乖听话。  
“你刚才是想吻我？为什么？”  
“我不知道……事实上我什么都不知道，不知道自己是谁，你是谁。我为什么在这里，又会做些什么。”史蒂夫有点慌乱。他低头看着地面上的阴影，只能实话实话。  
“但我的身体里似乎有另一个人，他告诉我，他认识你。”他抬起头，用疑惑地眼睛看着对方。明明是在回答问题，却像恳求对方的确认。  
“他想吻你。他还说，他想这么做已经很久很久了。”  
黑发男人略有迷惑地看着史蒂夫，没再问什么。  
“姓名史蒂夫•格兰特•罗杰斯，出生年月1918年7月4日，曾加入美国陆军。查不到更多其他个人信息。”佐拉合上了手里薄薄的文件夹，“大概率他被S.R.R.列为Weapon I计划的血清实验对象时，公共数据就被秘密删除。这反而帮了我们的忙。一个在阵亡战士名单里，一个被政府机构悄悄抹去了踪迹。两具非常完美的鬼魂机器。”  
“洗脑前情况显示，他认识我们的资产。”博士补充了一句。  
皮尔斯皱了皱眉，“会想起来吗？我指他们俩。”  
“你该对我的技术有信心。”博士扶着眼镜，有点得意。  
“那我应该再不会再看到资产擅自离开撤退点的事情了？”  
佐拉一时语塞，不自然地抬手按了下窗边的红色按钮。一瞬间，长条的灰色折板收叠，透明玻璃的另一边正是史蒂夫所在的房间。  
皮尔斯瞪了佐拉一眼，转身从侧门进入训练室。博士则咋了下舌，这位九头蛇指派而来，名为“亚历山大•皮尔斯”的金发年轻人真是位傲慢不驯的“武器管理员”。  
“任务汇报，士兵。”  
“任务代号：D19451015001。测评和训练特殊士兵。”  
“体能、反应速度、力量、抗击打能力均大幅超出常人。学习和应变能力优秀。有综合格斗基础，但目前水平极低。”  
“综合评价？”  
黑发教官停顿了一会：“他的身体，很完美。”  
“你做得很好。”男人抚摸着他的头，满是权威的赞赏。  
被控制，极端顺从，无名的怒火突然在心口蹿升。史蒂夫不自觉地攥紧了拳头。  
“从今天起，”对方瞟了眼盾牌，转向史蒂夫，“组队出任务时，你的代号是shield,他的代号是dagger。九头蛇的匕首与盾，合作愉快！”  
这天晚上，史蒂夫反复抚摸着被对方撕裂的嘴角。愈合速度非常快，镜子里已经看不出任何痕迹。温热和冲动却一直留存在那里。他察觉到了自己的嫉妒。  
这天晚上，梦里的男孩对自己说，“我们不属于这里。你得想办法和他一同离开。”


	5. 伤口

史蒂夫嚼了一口干面包，抬眼看了下站立在自己身边的四位守卫。他们总是一身黑衣，蒙着半张脸，但从眼角神色和身形声音判断，也至少换过三拨人。九头蛇显然在监控自己这件事上很谨慎。  
一群人在这时走进食堂。大概10人,两个作战小队。他们隔着几张条桌坐下，低头吃着早饭。军人们全副武装，战术背心的每个口袋都鼓鼓囊囊。枪随意挂在胸前和背上。他们翻动面包篮的肢体非常放松，显得很日常。  
“别看了，那是第二个冬兵。”偶尔有人瞟自己一眼，又继续低头私语。

过去的九周时间让史蒂夫的单兵作战能力大幅增强。他能清晰感受到自己身体的变化，彻底和色盲说了再见。尽管这里黑色幽闭的一切没给新生视觉崭露头角的机会。但血在冬兵嘴角红得烧舌，像刺进了史蒂夫的眼里。多亏适应力也同步提升，否则这个突然天翻地覆的感官冲击，会让大脑突然超负荷运转，直接宕机。肌肉反射更快，听觉更清晰。比方，此刻食堂里的那些士兵正在谈论某些国家间的战事。  
“你的小队要去哪？”  
“死了批人，越南。去做清理，苦差事。”

正式训练开始后，史蒂夫每天四点半起床。在跑步机上完成五公里热身后，他有短暂的早餐休息时间。上午全是近战格斗技巧训练，下午到晚上是射击练习和模拟器操作训练，从五花八门的军用车种，到一些奇怪飞行器。史蒂夫更喜欢上午，因为那段时间他可以和冬兵独处，即使对方会偶尔毫无征兆地消失一天，即使对方依旧不太主动和自己说话。  
对方从来不回应早安，更不会说再见。他只会说，“做Arm Lock时必须用体重限制对手移动！”  
“手臂向上，不是向下！”  
“幅度太大了！”  
“站起来！重来！”  
“重来！”  
“重来！”  
以及……  
“你这幅身体很完美，别浪费它。”  
这是对实验改造躯壳的客观评价。赞叹明明针对的是自己，史蒂夫的脑子里却升起另一个想法——对方那厚重黑色作战服下的身体会是这样一幅景象。训练场上不合时宜的妄想让他口舌发干。  
“别喝太多水！”更会被对方指责。  
但现在，史蒂夫已经有两周没见过他了。

“喂！佐拉的小白鼠？”一个高大壮硕的光头男人，抹了下嘴，拎着腰带走了过来。  
“看看这漂亮脸蛋和身材！皮尔斯的新屁股？”  
史蒂夫有点疑惑地放下面包，下一秒立刻明白了对方指的“屁股”是什么意思。  
“他可是相当相当关照冬兵。所有人都知道。”挑事者用手指做了双引号动作，回头向同伴挑起眉。食堂里立刻泛起几声嘲笑和挑衅口哨。他显然没注意到，史蒂夫右手里的黄油刀已经被拇指攥得弯折。  
“后退！”守卫用枪口抵住他的肩膀，晃了晃脖子先发话，示意他立刻回到自己的座位去。  
对方哂笑一声：“我的小队昨天刚刚死了四个同伴。皮尔斯却天天只顾着捣鼓他的睡美人们！你只会用枪抵住自己的战友！Shame！”  
餐厅后的那帮军痞立刻全部拍桌子站了起来！  
“别以为你们几个直属那个小子就能动得了我们！”  
“这个基地还不是他说的算！”  
“Hail Hydra!”一声怒吼后，守卫和士兵扭打在一起。  
“我敢说，皮尔斯一定和他睡过！你也跑不掉！”光头男人晃着脑袋，咧嘴嘲笑，“他还会给你们洗脑。每次的感觉大概都是处，真变态。”  
黄油刀被瞬间掰成两段，史蒂夫立刻窜起身！  
下一秒，对方就只能在地上找自己那些被烟草熏黑牙齿了。  
餐叉四落，碎瓷飞舞。

“够了！！”  
一声呵斥，让所有人动作都停滞下来。  
“把多余的力气都用到战场上去！”皮尔斯出现在入口。他扫视了一圈歪七八钮倒在地上，趴在桌上的人，抬头看着唯一站立，微微喘气的史蒂夫，反而笑了，“他把你教得非常好。”  
“皮尔斯先生！资产回来了！”有人小跑着带来口信。守卫扶着腹部，踉跄地站了起来。  
“回你们的房间去！”他丢下一句转身匆忙离开。

史蒂夫没管犬牙们自顾不暇的警告，他猫腰跟着皮尔斯穿过了一条走廊，委身与一扇巨大隔离门的阴影里。自己的教官，冬兵，在一群荷枪实弹的黑色守卫控制下，从自己眼前走过。他头发凌乱，眼神疲倦。脸上有紫色淤青和细碎却数量惊人的刀痕。刺眼的红色在他的脸上流淌，黑色的制服肩膀上似乎也有层暗红液体。  
“任务汇报!士兵!”皮尔斯在见到冬兵的第一眼就焦急询问情况。  
“任务代号：K1945001。护送一批红房子人员前往Верхоянск管制区，在两周的时间里看管他们。杀掉一切企图逃离者，并带回唯一一名幸存者。”  
“细节汇报。”  
“我遇到了一些女孩。”他突然扬起脸，主动提问，“有金发的、黑发的，还有红发的。他们在对那些女孩做什么？”  
“你不该问这些。”资产依旧用迷茫的眼神看着他，皮尔斯深深叹了口气，“他们在教那些孩子们礼仪和芭蕾舞，当然还有枪械使用和近身格斗。那些不是什么天真可爱的小女孩，全是经历过数年严格培训的杀手。”  
“为了崇高目标，有些人必定要做出牺牲。我们需要真正战士，不是那种愚蠢易怒的雇佣兵，而像俄罗斯的冬日一样冷静而残酷。很幸运，我们有了你，而他们在找他们的狄瓦娜（Dziewona）。我们应该帮帮他们，对吗？”皮尔斯拍了拍他的肩膀。冬兵很听话地配合着，被引导坐到一张奇怪的黑色椅子上。  
度过了漫长美好的同窗时光，即将一同毕业的好友们被丢到西伯利亚的冻土荒原。限期两周，女孩们得走出Верхоянск管制区，却只有只够一个人活下去的物资。  
“你的任务是保证每个人都准时参加毕业典礼，无人缺席。任何企图反抗者、逃逸者，立刻射杀。”  
“你没告诉我，对象是十几岁的女孩！有些甚至看上去还没成年！”冬兵有些激动，声调变高。史蒂夫从没见过对方这样。  
“有区别？看看你身上的伤，她们的反抗一定很激烈。”皮尔斯用拇指抹去对方脸颊上了一片血迹，“选择你，是因为没有人比你更适合。只有你能控制得住那群即将长出尖牙的小怪物，而会心生愧疚和退缩。你现在只是需要休息，睡上一觉。”  
史蒂夫想走上前，想去用言语给他安抚，用拥抱给他慰藉。在极度寒冷的地方呆了两周？对方一定冷极了。然而他却只能眼睁睁地看着，看着别人抚摸他的脸，只能任由追赶而来的“私人”守卫用枪抵住脖子，被生硬拖回自己的房间。

“你的伤……”史蒂夫有点疑惑，昨天早晨满是血的脸现在没有一点伤痕。冬兵无事发生般按时出现在晨间的训练场。  
“早上好!”自己担忧到忘记问好，史蒂夫急忙补了一句。  
“什么伤？”冬兵歪了下脖子，倒也没觉得问题奇怪。  
“你昨天早上回到这里时，我看见你……你浑身是血。”史蒂夫倒吸了口气，那个让自己整晚担忧失眠的画面似乎和眼前的身影在反复重合。  
“也许吧，”冬兵下意识摸了下自己的脸颊，并没有多吃惊。他背过身从墙边的桌上拿起一只匕首，略显无聊地低头摆弄起来。  
“其实……我经常会看到自己身上莫名出现些伤口。脸上、胳膊上，腹部或大腿，枪伤或刀痕。有的非常新，甚至还渗着血。我讨厌这些伤口，非常讨厌。并不是因为有多丑陋有多疼痛，相反它们总是消失得很快，太快了。就和我的大脑一样，留不下任何痕迹。”  
“我还要训练多久？”史蒂夫看着近在眼前却很遥远的背影有点焦虑，“我什么时候才能和你一起执行任务？”至少这是目前，他能想到的陪在对方身边的唯一办法。  
冬兵抬头看着墙壁，略有所思地停顿了一会，“训练九头蛇的新超级士兵。现在，你就是我的任务，”  
突然，身体就被人从背后抱住！  
“放开我！”冬兵警告了一声。言语严厉刺耳，身体却没动。  
“你教过我，绝对不可以背对敌人。”对方的声音从脖后和耳根出传来，让他全身发僵。  
“每个任务结束时，我都会被洗脑。对于你，我还真有点舍不得。至少因为你，我离开了很长一段时间冷冻舱。你更是这里唯一一个会和我正常说话的人。”冬兵推开了他，转身用匕首抵住史蒂夫的下巴，“但，别得寸进尺！”  
明明只有几秒的接触，他却觉得很温暖。那种温热的触感陌生到让自己心慌，又莫名熟悉到已经让他开始想念。

史蒂夫识趣地抬起双手，后退了两步：“你不在这的每个晚上，我都反复做着同一个梦。梦里有个男孩，他总是一遍遍地告诉我，我认识你。还有……”  
“还有什么？”  
“他爱你。”  
冬兵楞了一秒：“那没什么意义。我不该和你说这么多话。”他苦笑着弯折起右臂，用折缝擦了下刀刃，“很快你也会和他们一样。对我，要么粗暴地下达命令，要么既好奇又恐惧。除了任务，只字不提。我们开始吧！”

史蒂夫被逼到墙角，他躲过对方的右膝顶，却没法继续躲过左臂直拳。  
“我觉得我认识你。洗脑真得会什么都无法记起？”  
对方的金属手臂发出电流声，直接砸在右脸的墙壁上，瞬间掉落几块石土，出现了一个破洞。但史蒂夫意识到，对方似乎是在泄愤，故意偏离了位置。否则他不敢想象自己的脸现在是否还有没碎的骨头。  
“谁知道。不过，我承认也许有些东西洗不掉的。”冬兵对史蒂夫笑了一下，“比如，我记不起前几天到底做了什么，但我知道自己杀了人，亲手杀了几个十几岁的女孩。最后活下来的那个姑娘有头像火一样鲜红的头发，她在白雪和寒风里冷得瑟瑟发抖，无论我如何警告，她始终不愿扔下手中滴着血的突刺。她的眼神在告诉我，我们都是同一类人。”

冬兵微微后撤了一步，右手握拳，招手示意史蒂夫重新攻击自己。  
“她和我们一样，丢失了过去，也不配拥有未来。”

未完待续  
↘↘↘↘  
补充说明  
↘盾的作息时间是按照美军新兵9周训练写的，项目是我瞎编。  
↘越南是指发生在1945年12月越南、老挝、柬埔寨的抗法战争。  
↘这几章的时间线在1945年前后，皮尔斯非常年轻，尚不是九头蛇高层，而是刚刚被指派负责冬兵计划，新上任压力也很大呢。  
↘MU的寡姐出生在1928年，10岁时进入红房子，因为接受了基因改造而保持年轻。但MCU佐拉说她出生在1984年。我用了漫画的设定，所以冬遇到的红发女孩是17岁的寡。队3官方小说和复2电影里，Nat都提到红房子让女孩们在极端残酷环境中自相残杀，最后筛选出一名黑寡妇。这称之为毕业典礼。  
↘冬执行任务的地点维尔霍扬斯克Verkhoyansk/Верхоянск，是西伯利亚最冷地方之一。  
↘狄瓦娜（Dziewona）斯拉夫神话体系中的狩猎女神和处.。女神。  
↘这篇文里没有实质层面的皮冬。没有实质层面的皮冬。最多皮有点单箭头，全是欠抽的嘴炮而已。  
↘↘↘↘  
感谢阅读。


	6. 词语

守卫用枪指了指左侧通道。  
“这边！”  
这条路倒也不算陌生，冬兵消失两周后回来的那个早晨也是从这里走过。只是今天，史蒂夫没被带去训练室，而是隔壁房间。在无法分辨日光的封闭基地生活了五个月后，心口仿佛盘踞着只黑犬，躁动和发泄欲望愈发昭然。而早晨固定时间里见不到冬兵，更让史蒂夫莫名焦虑，脚步反常得加快起来。  
刚刚进入房间，佐拉迎面走来。  
“皮尔斯说你被训练得很好，超预期。你的教官似乎也对你赞赏有加。”他笑着指了指房间中央的黑色椅子，“这是为你新准备的。我们可以更早地进行下一阶段了。”  
闪着绿色电子光点的监视屏、黑色悬臂与大量黑色绞线、刺眼的红色拨片开关。史蒂夫站在原处没动。那张椅子有诡异的熟悉感，让他本能排斥。身后的守卫立刻用枪抵住他，猛推了他的肩膀。史蒂夫向前踉跄了几步，迟疑而忿忿地坐了下去。  
“还记得我们第一次见面时的谈话？”  
一名守卫绕到背后按住他的肩，迫使他紧贴椅背，另一名依旧抬着枪。而剩下两个，则摆弄起皮带，将双手固定在扶手上。  
佐拉的笑容像贴在脸上，"一张白纸，纯粹的武器。"  
Steve看着他在键盘上不断敲击的手指问到：“他在哪里？”  
“谁？”对方抬起双臂，转身走近。  
“冬兵。”史蒂夫看向幽暗的门洞，“我的教官。”  
“你会见到他。”  
马蹄形的铁质口枷直接撬开牙齿，塞进舌下，让史蒂夫没能继续提问。  
“会有那么一丁点难受，”他移动着悬在黑椅子上方的仪器吊臂，将两侧的接触片贴紧头皮，“我保证很快结束，你也不会记得任何痛苦。”  
猛烈电流突然直达大脑，烧灼、刺伤和阵痛，还有无边恐惧随着脉搏肆虐跳动。  
眼底闪着眩晕白光。  
睁开眼睛的瞬间，头顶的白炽强光让史蒂夫又重新闭上眼。他晃了晃脑袋，企图摆脱混乱的空间与时间感官。嘴唇发抖，什么也说不出。鼓膜拉扯出巨大杂音，像是台破损的防空警报器在耳骨边无休止轰鸣。什么也听不见。无奈再次睁开眼睑，带着圆眼镜的秃头男人弯腰正在眼前挥动手掌。对方的嘴唇快速翻动，应该在说着什么，但史蒂夫脑袋发涨，他挤了挤眼，根本无法做出任何回应。  
佐拉直起身，很是满意：“洗脑完成。”  
“顺利？”所有人抬起头向声音主人望去，两个浑身黑色的人走进房间。得到点头确认后，金发男人下着命令，“你们都出去。”  
他的身后站着名有条金属手臂的男人。绿眼睛的目光沿着地面游走，达到史蒂夫脚尖时，悄悄抬起看了自己，皱了皱眉。  
自己现在的样子一定很糟糕。  
耳鸣渐渐变小，眼前的图像也不再旋转扭曲。史蒂夫听到些音节，缓慢而跳跃。发音方式非常陌生，绝对不是英语。他微微侧头，意识到是皮尔斯和冬兵在房间一角，离自己五六米的距离。  
刚刚走出门的人是……佐拉？还有一直看守自己的四个士兵？  
很好！  
他惊觉洗脑似乎没起效！自己都还记得！  
“除了任务，只字不提。”冬兵的课堂教育突然闪现脑底，史蒂夫决定保持沉默，暂时不露出任何痕迹。  
“доброе утро, солдат.（早上好，士兵）。”  
当皮尔斯念完那些碎片时，低头站在角落阴影中的冬兵微微抬起了头。  
“Яжду приказание.（我等待命令）。”  
“原地待命。”  
皮尔斯转而自走向自己，上下打量的眼神像在集市上挑选一匹重型挽马，“现在轮到你了。”  
“自由，”当第一个词从皮尔斯嘴里冒出来时，史蒂夫楞了一秒。  
眼前开始闪现红色和蓝色的光斑。光斑慢慢从模糊变得清晰，逐渐幻化成一片片星条旗。那些旗帜挂在道路两边居民楼二层的阳台上，随风飘动。旗帜下全是欢庆喜悦的脸。  
一个褐色卷发的姑娘笑着塞给自己一张印着巨大“PEACE”的头版报纸：“战争终于结束了！”  
“明亮的，”  
人群不断从自己的身边跑过，向远处的小广场聚集。狂喜的人们无暇顾他，甚至撞上自己的窄小肩膀。史蒂夫踉跄了两下紧贴在墙根，抬头看着那些旗帜缝隙里的亮光。  
战争真的结束了？  
“暮光”  
他在黄昏回到家，顺手取出门口邮箱里的东西。关上门的瞬间，一切变的安静，一切庆祝欢呼都立刻变得陌生而有距离，但孤独感却一如既往的，很熟悉。他没打开灯。走近厨房，有点恍惚地取出些意面，烧了锅水。  
等待的时间里，他扔掉了几张催款单和广告，手里只剩下一个印着鹰头徽章的白色信封。  
“我代表美国政府、美国陆军107师向您表达深深的哀思，感谢詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯先生为美国的自由所做出的一切，我们忘不了他在欧洲战场的战斗中所做出的一切贡献，他在行动中表现勇敢……”  
“沸腾”  
锅里的水不断冒着泡，已经完全溢出。水浇在滚烫的炉火与锅架上，发出滋滋刺响。他站在原处，在昏暗暮色里一动也没动。  
“10，”   
3月10日。是什么日子？很重要？  
“无畏的，”“改造，”  
墙上的时钟在滴答作响。他坐在一个医疗室般的房间里，聆听一位慈善长者的嘱咐。  
“你愿意接受血清实验，这很勇敢。血清会改造并强化你的身体。好的更好，坏的更坏。别忘了，不要成为一个士兵，做个好人！”  
“他不会再记得你。”佐拉说：“写下这些词，以后你每次接受任务时都会听到。你会是件完美武器。”  
“3”  
是生日……3月10日！是巴基的生日！  
“铅笔。”  
“喂！你们快来看！他又在偷偷画詹姆斯了！”  
“真恶心！”  
黑发的年轻人踢了脚大龄恶童们的屁股，将他们驱离。  
“让我看看！”他无视阻止，笑着夺去自己手里的素描本，“在你眼里，我真有这么帅？”  
他笑得一脸灿烂。  
海底笼子上的光斑变得更大。黑色的海水似乎有了点蓝色痕迹。  
“他是巴基……”  
“是的。”笼子中的男孩微微点了下巴：“想起自己的名字了吗？”  
“还是……没有……”史蒂夫摇了摇头，“但是能想起他已经足够。”  
失落的眼睛里突然闪出光。  
“他是詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯，我的巴基，我最重要的朋友，最亲密的伙伴。更是我还没来不及告诉他‘我爱他’的挚爱。”  
“早上好！士兵！”皮尔斯面无表情地盯着自己。  
史蒂夫迟疑了一下，“早上好！长官！  
“你要和他去取一个小箱子。”发号施令者摆动拇指，指了指角落里的侧影，“第一次实战练习。Winter Soldiers, Shield and Dagger。祝你们好运！”  
史蒂夫看着角落里的巴基，轻轻说：“我等待您的命令。


	7. 任务B

“任务代号：S19460205001A。  
“你们要从一辆列车上带回一个金属箱。银色箱子，内有四个透明存储罐，里面是种液态金属。那是我们的目标。对方在进行秘密黑市交易，因此本次行动中你们没有任何武力使用限制。”  
飞行器在夜间猛烈气流里颠簸了两下，站在机舱中央的皮尔斯扶了下吊环把手，继续做着任务细节说明。  
“但请尽量保持安静，我不想打扰这趟豪华列车上的其他贵宾。当然，如果有谁太过吵闹，你们可以用任何办法让他尽快闭嘴。”  
“现在检查通话器！”  
一个黑色小圆柱体，通过环绕的线圈挂在作战服左侧肩膀上。史蒂夫一边将其塞进耳廓，一边再次瞄了眼驾驶室。这是架Quin-prototype，自己开过模拟器。仪表盘的度数显示全程几乎都保持在13马赫，半小时前开始降速。操作台中央秒表显示飞行时间接近三小时。他在心底默默计算着目的地与出发地的大致距离，确认半径。巴基坐在自己对面，面无表情地盯着他。面对自己这些全程小动作，对方没什么反应。  
“注意！高度开始下降！”  
“我会一直给你们指示。拿到东西后，直接回终点站的撤退点。158号，Mallet街。”  
在两侧指示灯的红色闪光中，后舱门缓缓打开。冷冽凶猛的气流立刻灌进机体内部。史蒂夫微微眯了下眼。冬兵率先站了起来。他带上护目镜和面罩，在舱口活动了几下脖子，手臂发出校准音。史蒂夫也顺应着跟了过去。手里的黑色面罩让他还不太适应。  
“八分钟！交易时间为驶上大桥后的八分钟。”皮尔斯在气流中喊着，“离开大桥后，列车将很快到达终点站。交易自动停止，双方消失。按时回来，别让我派出清扫小队。”  
夜色中，飞行器悬停在峡谷的隧道上方。两个黑色身影沿着抛下的绳索，悄然滑下。  
“现在进行第一次对时。”皮尔斯的声音从通话器里传来，“五分钟后，目标驶出隧道。”  
山风擦着草间，带来厚重水气。峡谷对岸，巨大的瀑布在星光下发出猛烈轰鸣。史蒂夫越过几块岩石，向前寻找更贴近铁道的跳跃点。冬兵却楞在了原地。  
史蒂夫摘下通话器，用手掌完全包裹住收音话筒，轻声问了句：“怎么了？”  
对方点了点耳廓里的圆形开关，站到了他身侧，打量着眼底的钢轨，“没什么。只是突然有点，不太喜欢火车。”  
“我也不喜欢。”史蒂夫远眺着白色水系与黑色深谷，“1944年12月，你从一辆纳粹军需供给火车上掉下了阿尔卑斯山。阵亡通知书上是这么写的。”  
机械轰隆隆的声响开始靠近。  
“准备！”  
在笃笃汽笛声里，他们一跃而下，稳稳跳上飞驰列车的车顶！  
“我不明白你在说什么。”冬兵在强风中站起身。  
“巴基，我会让你明白。”史蒂夫抬手摸了下背上的盾牌，“我会陪着你，不论是雪山、瀑布，还是峡谷。直到你想起你自己，也顺便帮我想起我。”  
“目标在4号车厢，1号皇室包间。”  
“Copy that.”冬兵转身回复了一句。  
他们猫腰轻巧地沿着车厢木顶快速向前移动。到达目标车厢时，冬兵弯下腰，招手示意史蒂夫帮忙。老式宽体蒸汽火车的车顶没有任何可借力的固定装置。史蒂夫抓出冬兵的脚踝，让他倒挂在车厢沿，通过窗子小心确认目标。巨大的观光车窗也让攀爬车体的行为极易被发现，他们得加倍小心。  
红色木质装修带着维多利亚时期的精致风格。屋子里有几个成年男人。冬兵确认了两次，七个，没什么难度。银色箱子被放在刻着涡卷纹的圆桌上。一个裹着艳丽长袍的高大男人走上前将箱子打开，调整方向展示着商品。穿着全黑西服，带着同色帽子的交易对家只看了一眼，便用夹着香烟的手将箱盖重新合上。  
“你们还有三分钟。”  
冬兵竖起胳膊，示意史蒂夫将他拉回。他指了指车厢另一侧，双手食指画了个圈，并相对交叉。史蒂夫点点头，示意收到对方意图，便立刻移动到了车顶的另一边，更靠近走廊的一侧。  
“客房服务!”  
门被史蒂夫一脚踹开！屋里的所有人应声从外套下悉数掏出枪支，指向不速之客。穿西装的男人立刻将箱子紧紧抱在胸前。史蒂夫用盾牌掩护，快速贴近。冬兵则双脚剁碎了玻璃，抓住车厢另一侧的窗框荡入室内。这让针对史蒂夫的射击迟缓了一秒。Shield抓住机会，前突肘击放倒三人。Dagger落地瞬间低下腰，利用战术横滚靠近圆桌，用匕首顺次刺入对方脚掌和小腿。站立者哀嚎着瞬间倒地，winter soldiers同时挺身直立起来。  
枪声乍停！  
冬兵边用裤腿随意擦拭了几下匕首血迹，边缓慢走向在墙角瑟瑟发抖的西装男人。他指了指窗外，警告对方的退路只有万丈深渊，轻轻掰开对方一根根手指，移开手臂，将箱子接了过来。  
史蒂夫边检查战场边走向对方。他踢开上膛了枪支，确认趴在地上呻吟的对手们完全丧失反抗能力，以防意外。飞散的木屑和破损瓷花瓶间有张长型纸片。那是张车票，左上角还画着路线地图——Rovos Rail，Three-night， from Pretoria to Victoria Falls,（非洲之傲列车，三晚旅程，从比勒陀利亚到维多利亚瀑布）。所以，这次任务的地点在赞比亚与津巴布韦接壤处，距离九头蛇基地1.4万公里左右。史蒂夫在心底又默默记了几次这些信息。  
“Clear。货物到手。”冬兵做着例行报告。  
“Roger that。撤离点见。”  
突然！火车紧急制动，停在了原处！巨大惯性让史蒂夫和巴基身体都剧烈摇晃了一下。Dagger下意识扶了下Shield的肩膀，又瞬间缩了回去。那个瞬间，史蒂夫从对方眼神里读到一丝迷茫与尴尬。  
车厢稳定后，史蒂夫走到窗边做检查。上方是广袤非洲大陆的星海，下方是泛着微光的河水。壮丽瀑布在左，黑色岩体与山谷在右。前后都是白色桥梁的钢架身影。进退不得。  
“车头方向离桥梁尽头不算太远，我们可以直接……”他企图向搭档通告情况。  
“把箱子交出来！物归原主！”一个黑色身影出现在破碎的玻璃窗前！  
Winter Soldiers顿时警觉。悄无声息的逼近，宣示着响遏行云的危险！  
话音未落，对方立刻伸手争抢。冬兵后撤一步，并用手臂护住箱子。银色金属上瞬间出现三道裂痕，几个活动覆片甚至直接断裂。他意识到了大麻烦。对方再次前突攻击，显然不准备给他任何喘息机会。史蒂夫的身影突然闪现两人之间。随着一声撕长的尖锐明声响，重拳被盾牢牢接住！对方显然愣了一下。  
“你们从哪里得到了这面盾牌！”穿着橘色衣裙的女性士兵聚集在门前。一声令下，长矛利刃齐刷刷对准了他们。“振金是我们一直守护的秘密，还给我们！”被黑色紧身制服完全覆盖的男人再次下着通牒。  
一道刺眼光圈将车厢内照得通明，蓝色的引擎尾焰在窗前微微晃动。一架水滴形的怪异飞行器悬停在车厢一侧，用探照灯扫视着里面的一切。  
现在腹背受敌的，变成了winter soldiers。  
“突发状况！看上货物的不止我们！”皮尔斯在低吼，“别做多余缠斗，带着箱子尽快离开！”  
史蒂夫指了指门和走廊方向，又转而向下，低声说：“我数三二一。”  
冬兵摸了摸大腿外侧的枪，点了点头。  
“三、二、一！”  
以盾和箱子为掩护，巴基跟在史蒂夫身后直接撞向那些长矛，并利用连续射击压制对方。队形被成功冲散地瞬间，他们看着对方的眼睛，双双跳入了比夜晚更加漆黑的谷底。  
水底有微微的光丝飘动。  
“你是笨蛋吗！”  
自己在对着一个金发蓝眼睛的男孩发火。  
“我说过多少次？你心脏不好，不能在过凉的水里游泳！”  
“水温太低会刺激血管收缩，血压会更高！万一我不在身边，你晕倒在水里，甚至引发心绞心梗！怎么办！？”  
“别生气，巴基。别生气了。”他在笑，他叫自己巴基。  
“现在是夏天，东河的水很暖和。我不是没事吗？医生也说适度游泳对身体好。”  
“以后不许和他们一起去游泳！必须有我在场！”  
“我说巴基，”他又笑了起来，“你到底是为什么在生气啊？”  
当冬兵醒来时，自己躺在河岸的礁石上，任务搭档正坐在身边喘着粗气。显然自己是被对方拖上了岸。他挣扎着直起身，背部立刻传来一阵撕扯剧痛。瀑布在谷底冲刷出一个大型水潭，相比赞比亚河的波涛汹涌，水潭边缘的水面却异常平静。  
“我们得尽快去撤离点，这里并不安全。”对方浑身滴着水有些狼狈，自己也一定好不到哪里去。  
史蒂夫顺从地点了点头，并企图扶着他帮他起身。冬兵立刻推开了，有那么一瞬间，他觉得水底幻象中的男孩和眼前的他有点像。  
但是身形差太多了，他立刻否定掉了自己的荒谬想法。  
得益于黑夜庇护，他们达到安全屋时并没有受到什么阻碍或威胁。那是间黄色土墙的二层小院。红色木门随意虚掩着。生活用品一应俱全，从外人看来，不过是间普通民居楼。他们没开灯，亮光会暴露行踪。史蒂夫挨个检查了下每个房间，拉上窗帘，关好门。当他回到起居室时，巴基正在检查箱子。确认里面的东西完好无损后，两人才得到难得喘息，坐在起居室的锈红旧沙发上稍作休息。瞬间的放松让背部的疼痛感徒然放大，冬兵忍不住龇了下牙。  
“哪里受伤了？”史蒂夫顿时紧张地直起腰。  
“背，可能被岩石割到。没大碍。”冬兵开始低头清点自己身上的武器，主动避免话题继续。  
史蒂夫没再追问，他起身向其他房间走去。片刻后，回来时他的手里多了玻璃瓶和棉布。  
“我在厨房找到了些高浓度酒精。安全屋里的东西比我想象的齐全。”他扭开金属瓶盖，“我帮你处理下伤口。”  
“不用。”  
“巴基！让我帮你处理下伤口。”  
他的脸和幻象中的男孩就是一样！冬兵看着对方盯着自己毫不放弃的蓝眼睛，重新审视着闪回的记忆碎片。这点迟疑让他没去阻止对方的进一步行动。而且说实话，伤口确实非常疼，他有点分心乏术。  
对方撕开了自己前胸的衣扣，厚重的作战服让他花了点力气。冬兵仔细打量着他的眉眼，他却故意躲避般把注意力全放在衣服上，没再敢看自己。他顺从地抬起上肢，上身很快完全裸露，作战服就湿漉漉地搭在腰上。  
背部是道长长的血痕，从蝴蝶骨的中央一直延伸到腰窝。也许是那个神秘人的攻击，也许是跳下山谷时撞到了锋利岩石。水让伤口外翻的皮肉发白，血液始终无法凝固。史蒂夫倒吸了口气，懊丧的负面情绪立刻占据了自己。高度酒精的烧灼刺痛让对方微微颤抖了一下。除了新伤，巴基的背伤还有不少暗色的旧伤痕。史蒂夫将手轻轻覆在相对完好的背部肌肉上，帮他稳定。他急切地想触摸对方的肌肤，感受对方的体温与脉搏，这些私心以照顾同伴为名，被隐藏地小心翼翼。此刻，巴基的皮肤很冰。  
“一定很痛。你该告诉我。”  
温热从史蒂夫的指尖传来，冬兵莫名有点紧张。他催促起来：“处理好了吧？”肩膀却被轻轻按住。  
“以前，每次我受伤，你都会特别小心地帮我擦掉每一丁点血迹。”史蒂夫又换了块棉布，血迹染红的速度太快。每擦拭一下，他的心都像被人捏碎了一次。“我等不及地想从椅子上跳下来，你总会故作生气地把我摁回去。”  
夜晚很安静，冬兵甚至都隐约可以听到点远处巷子里传来的狗叫。当然，还有对方从肩头后传来了热烈又急促呼吸。  
小心用过火的匕首踢掉几块刺入内皮的木屑和石块，史蒂夫再次做了点止血处理。  
“好了。”他说得很轻。  
冬兵背对着他，慌不择路地快速套起上衣。  
“我会告诉你，我所知道的，关于詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯的一切。”史蒂夫收拾了下药品，支着膝盖起身走回巴基面前。他轻轻在巴基面前蹲下，用沾着酒精的棉布擦着对方下巴上的伤痕。  
冬兵皱着眉，扭头躲开，“足够了。”  
“我该告诉你的第一件事是，我爱你。”  
“我……不认识你。”巴基明白自己在说谎，但此刻他想不到别的答案。他有点混乱，甚至是慌乱。他不知道到底哪些是真实的谎言，哪些又是虚假的梦境。  
“我不认识你。我不认识你。”  
他不断低头重复着诅咒般的话语，直到被一个吻打断。对方吻得很轻，像片羽毛落在一片破碎的窗玻璃前。等自己不再肩膀发颤，手指尖不再冰凉，史蒂夫才放开了他。  
“和我一起走，离开这里。”Steve捧着他的脸颊，让他没法再逃避。  
巴基皱起眉，质疑地沉默着。一切发生地像场没头没尾的戏剧。  
“我们一起离开九头蛇!”  
这句话像个秘密钥匙，开启了不该有的恶魔盒子！  
话音刚落！史蒂夫被冬兵推到，反身压倒在地上。头部猛烈撞击地面带来的疼痛，让他皱了下眉眼。匕首更是瞬间出现在自己眼球的垂直上方。  
“巴基？”他惊讶于对方态度的突然反转!  
“任务代号：S19460205001B。”  
史蒂夫挣扎了两下，脖子反被更用力楔住。  
“监视新资产，防止一切反抗与叛逃。”  
自己的过度反抗会让巴基的背伤发生更严重撕扯，所以他拍了拍地面，像训练时那样宣告投降。九头蛇还悄悄安排了任务B？史蒂夫在心底冒出一大串无穷的该死。  
门外突然有些骚动。冬兵停止了动作，立刻伸手把他从地面拉起，并抬起枪。  
“天黑了，该回家睡觉了，dears。”  
皮尔斯出现在门口，满脸笑容，“你们做得非常好。”


	8. 谎言

引擎的矢量喷口由垂直逐渐调整为水平，皮尔斯背对驾驶舱，检查着箱子。史蒂夫望着冬兵，冬兵也同样盯着他。  
一小时前，在黑暗的安全屋里，有那么闪光的一瞬间，史蒂夫觉得眼前的沉默杀手认出了自己，甚至燃起一丝他会跟着自己逃亡的妄想。但在下一个瞬间，该死的任务重新占据了巴基的大脑。自己被狠狠按在地上。金属手臂的力道警告着自己不过是被屠夫捏住脖子的鸡。如果自己激烈反抗，冬兵会毫不犹豫射穿他的头颅，和其他可怜的任务目标没有任何区别。  
而此刻，在微微晃动的飞行器里，对方的绿眼睛有警惕，却又有迷惑。  
眼前的人，到底是谁呢？他们都在找寻答案。  
也许是背伤的疼痛，冬兵一直皱着眉。银色箱盖被重新管上，锁扣发出吧嗒声响。  
“任务代号：S19460205001A。进行任务汇报。”  
冬兵回答地很干脆：“成功夺取目标货物。未造成任何人员伤亡。撤退时遭遇非计划内的第三方介入。对方武器系统为非常规类型，极具危险性。后从河谷撤离，达到撤退点。任务完成。”  
“任务B。”皮尔斯转身看着shield，却走向dagger。  
黑发杀手垂着眼，迟疑了片刻。  
皮尔斯微微弯腰，前倾着身子重复着：“汇报附加任务B。”  
冬兵抬起头：“无任何异常发生，监视目标状态良好，反应及执行力优秀，可以单独执行任务。”  
说谎！  
巴基在为自己撒谎！  
他终归还是会记着自己！  
“任务汇报补充，dagger背部严重受伤。”史蒂夫攥紧拳头压抑着自己爆发的冲动，用简短和乏味的音调忍不住说了一句。  
他可以忍受对方暂时忘却，忍受皮尔斯比自己更紧的距离，但他没法假装对巴基的伤毫不关心，却又不得不装作没那么关心。  
皮尔斯只是抬了下眼：“他说的是真的？你该汇报自己的伤。把任务放在第一位这很好，但你知道，我们绝对不想失去你!”  
回程稍微短了半个小时。佐拉和他的助手，以及那些熟悉的黑衣守卫在早就等待在出舱口。  
“情况比想象严重。”博士检查着资产状况，“对方的武器切割口非常深，只差一点就会到达他脊柱里的金属骨钉。非常危险!如果骨钉和支撑板断裂，他会因为金属手臂的重量不平衡失去运动能力，束手就擒。”  
佐拉扯下橡胶手套，随手丢弃：“还好血清在起作用……否则……你今天带回的可能只有一件资产了。”  
冬兵需要治疗和休息，伤口状态稳定后才能回冷冻舱。至于史蒂夫，皮尔斯认为他需要更多证明。而对于佐拉而言，新的冷冻舱还没准备好；再者，凝固时间的技术没那么便宜，他不想在不确定的残次品上浪费确定的金钱与精力。所以在做完全身检查后，史蒂夫被直接押回了房间。  
房间的指针刚刚跨过五点，无法分清上午或下午。史蒂夫快速估算了一下——他们在夜晚的非洲赞比亚边境执行任务，飞行约三个小时后返回基地，达到时间应该在凌晨左右。这说明基地位置的时区，比那里晚7个小时，或早5个小时。佐拉的话更让他意识到，除了外部可见的金属手臂，巴基的身体内部也承受着数不清的创伤和改造。无能为力的挫败感立刻变成了他砸在墙壁上的一记重拳。  
第一次执行任务并没有预期的困难，反倒是时差和巴基的一系列反应让史蒂夫始料未及。  
“他记得你!他记得你!你不能放弃!你必须相信他!”梦里笼中的金发男孩不停地重复着。  
史蒂夫的训练日程没有任何停歇和更改，他只是没想到会在失眠的清晨在训练场遇到本该在恢复期的教官。面对自己的吃惊，对方只轻描淡写地解释了一句，训练场是自己为数不多能提出进入要求的地点。  
“帮我个忙!”冬兵拔出匕首，转了方向，让手柄对着他，“帮我割开背部的伤口。”  
史蒂夫怀疑自己的耳朵因为昨天的任务受了伤：“你在说什么？”  
“伤口状况稳定后，他们就会立刻把我送回冷冻舱。这是唯一的拖延办法。把你所知道的，关于巴基的一切告诉我!”面对僵直在原地的史蒂夫，他眼神坚定，反显平静，“我有血清，没那么容易死。相反，我会担心它们愈合太快。”  
巴基盯着对方，“我们真的没有多少时间。”他盘腿坐在地上，开始解开自己的上衣。史蒂夫深呼了口气，跟着坐在了他背后。  
“为什么说谎？”他轻轻拨开对方脖后的黑发，让伤口完全暴露在自己视线下，“在飞机上，你没告诉皮尔斯事实。”  
“我不知道。”  
“你知道。因为你记得我。”  
一些细小的伤口已经开始结鲜红的痂。背上的大伤口缝了些针。虽然没再渗血，但红色软组织依旧在黑线空隙里积压，外翻暴露。眼前的一切让史蒂夫没法相信血清能减少多少疼痛：“昨晚睡得怎么样？”  
冬兵微微摇了摇头。  
伤口确实很痛，但他更不习惯俯卧睡姿。冰冻早使得睡眠神经系统混乱，自己几乎没有困的时候，更不知道自然入睡是什么感觉。  
“你是怎么到这里的?”冬兵主动提了第一个问题。  
“战争结束后没多久。有天晚上你出现在我家门口，浑身是伤，流着血……和现在比也好不到哪去。他们找到了你，也把我带来了。”  
“我去找过你?具体时间?”  
“1945年9月10日的晚上，下着雨。”  
亲手处理的伤口，现在却要亲手割开。史蒂夫的手明显发抖。  
“我们什么时候认识的？”  
“我们生活在布鲁克林同一个街区，上同一个学校。日本偷袭珍珠港后没多久，你参了军，在陆军107师服役。”  
史蒂夫极力保持语调冷静，帮自己找回动作节奏。动作太快会造成新伤；动作太慢，撕扯伤口的疼痛感又会更长。他把刀尖贴在巴基背上，用冰冷温度警示对方做好准备：“我要开始了。”  
利刃撬开刚刚开始愈合嫩肉，脆弱的新生神经让痛觉加倍。冬兵生.理.抽•_搐了一下，呼吸在齿缝间扯出龇声。史蒂夫的手立刻僵住了。  
“我没事，继续说。”  
“1945年9月我收到了你的阵亡通知书。我以为你在欧洲战场牺牲了。”  
“我把你列为了紧急联络人?”  
“是的。我们从小形影不离，是最好的朋友。”他沉默了一秒，停下了动作，“但我不甘止于此。”  
史蒂夫小心挑开了几个缝合线，未愈合的伤口立刻狰狞裂开。他没法继续，需要缓口气。  
“昨天在安全屋里，我说过，我爱你。我没想到自己会在那种糟糕情况下才鼓起勇气跟你表白。这些日子的经历让我觉得，再不说可能真没有机会了。即便你忘记了我，不会给我任何回应，甚至觉得我怪异、恶心，总好过你再次死亡，我得把一生中最重要的话永远埋在心底。更好过……”他苦笑了一声，“万一，某一天我在陌生时间陌生地点醒来，忘记了你的一切，根本不知道自己的生命中曾经有个你。你说的没错，我们没多少时间。比如，我就已经不记得自己是谁。谁知道以后会多糟糕?”  
“我该听你的话别参加血清计划，你也该听我的，别去前线。”  
刀刃随着记忆翻动神经和肉体。在许久沉默后，冬兵用一个突兀跳跃的问题阻止了对方陷入自言自语的回忆：“你会游泳吗？”  
“我会。虽然你一直说我心脏不好，不该去户外河流游泳。总是说那样容易出意外。”  
对方快速回答了自己的问题，没有任何迟疑。  
“你以前……你一直都像现在这样吗？我指你的身体?”巴基的声音不自觉小了下去。  
“我也注射了九头蛇的血清。Kaboom!”  
他没说谎，自己确实认识他，至少曾经认识。冬兵得到了自己想要的答案——掉入瀑布谷底时的那些幻像，那个从河岸爬上来，全身湿漉漉接受自己训斥的男孩，就是身后的男人!  
“说实话，我觉得自己正在慢慢成为你。”史蒂夫没法克制自己的指腹不再次触摸巴基的身体。也许是错觉，他觉得对方不再那么冷了。  
“那不是什么好事。你会在满身鲜血的噩梦中醒来，发现自己在另一层噩梦里。震得骨膜疼痛的枪声会突然把你拉入另一个场景。你分不清到底哪些是现实，哪些是梦境。你慢慢变成一件武器，用听从命令执行任务来苟延残喘下去，并寄希望于奇迹发生。”  
“我会成为那个奇迹。”身后男人的声音比任何表情都显坚毅。

来不及，更不知道如何回应，冬兵快速穿起衣服站起身，并收走匕首：“有人来了！你应该能察觉到动静。希望你下手足够重。”  
皮尔斯出现在门口。  
“他的伤口裂开了。”史蒂夫强尽量让语气冷静，甚至冷漠。  
“他下手太重了。”冬兵指了指自己的学生。  
“你不该勉强来训练室!”皮尔斯有些发怒，“跟门口的守卫去找佐拉处理，再回自己房间去！”  
这一整天，史蒂夫都没再见到巴基。  
第三天一早，他在出发去非洲前的房间里见到了皮尔斯。  
“自由”，“16”……  
对方再次念起了那些佐拉精心准备的词。  
史蒂夫憎恨那些词。那意味着命令、控制，意味着自己必须像马戏团的小丑，不断重复装模作样的表演。而同样的劣计也正在同样地施加在巴基身上。但他却又想听到那些词，想更多听到。从施暴者的嘴里念出的咒语刺激着神经，会让史蒂夫闪现出一些真实记忆碎片，一些找回自己的记忆，更多和巴基有关的记忆。  
“早上好，先生。我等待你的命令。”  
“任务代号：IN19460207001。协助佐拉清理掉所有失败实验品，射杀失控者。”  
现实很糟，但史蒂夫又觉得是种幸运。巴基至少还活着，而自己更从未如此接近对方的一切。巴基的一切遭遇正在自己身上复制和发生。无论痛苦，罪恶，杀戮，亦或救赎，这一次自己终于能帮对方一起分担。  
看着向自己飞扑而来的人，史蒂夫抬起枪结束了对方不幸又短暂的一生。第一次杀人比自己想象得容易。上膛、调整准星、扣动扳机，血，结束。但第一次杀人的事后却比想象艰难的多。史蒂夫整夜辗转，在惊恐、迷惑与内疚间艰难残喘。即使在血清副作用下，对方已变成披着人皮的野兽，死亡其实是解脱，更保护了更多人。但从小几乎每个人都被教育着，关心他人，爱护他人。死亡，本能地让人觉得，那绝对不是什么好事情。  
“巴基也一定经历了同样的事情。你会挺过来，并慢慢习惯。比起学会如何不停心安理得地杀人，知道何时收手才更困难。”  
笼子里的男孩如是说。  
“所有残忍的一切在脑海中肆意妄为，翻滚冲撞，这让忘却都像种变态的仁慈。”

TBC


	9. 旅馆

从非洲回来后的，史蒂夫被安排了更多单人出勤。任务一个接一个，从简单的护送物质，到一些“脏活”。欣然一词自然谈不上，但他都顺从接受。只有从九头蛇的这些小测试里获得信任，他才有可能获得更多摸清处境的机会，才能和巴基一起安全逃离。他会干净完成任务，准时回到撤离点。他学会了和巴基一样慎言少语，除了任务汇报，只字不提。  
对于任务的扭曲期待，让史蒂夫对自己感到一丝不安与恐慌。他享受离开昏暗基地，偷到些看看真实天空，沐浴自然日光的短暂时间。在基地里越是温顺服从，在基地外就越难以控制地想成倍发泄，暴力成了唯一途径。用微弱光明引诱黑暗中的人堕入更深的黑暗——如果这也是九头蛇训练方式之一，显然起了作用。好在，杀人的罪恶感总是挥之不去，既折磨着人性，又让史蒂夫保持难得清醒。  
好在，他始终还有巴基。  
只是很长一段时间，史蒂夫都没再见到对方。他只能从任务代码里推断时间的快速流失——在这个基地至少熬过了两年。  
一个毫无征兆的早晨，穿过主巷道，史蒂夫被带往熟悉的洗脑室方向，但这次却没进去。转了两个弯，距离越来越远，走廊空气越发冰冷。厚重的双层隔离门和特设人工检查，都显示这间房间非常特殊。从自己的房门到这里一共817步，史蒂夫在心里默默记着数字。  
除了到处可见的电子屏幕与各种缆线，一个银色的金属舱像具厚棺椁，倾斜安置在房间中央。  
“终于为你准备好了。这是种认可。”顺着佐拉的手臂方向，房间左侧一个同样制式的“空棺材”正等着他。  
史蒂夫讨厌密封舱。S.S.R.的注射实验里他经历过。疼痛都是其次，那种把一切交出去，对自身命运束手无策的未知恐惧，他绝对不愿体验第二次。此时此刻，只要自己愿意，抬手就可轻松拧断佐拉的胳膊。但一旦进入封闭仓，对方的一个指头，一个按键，一个参数修改就能立刻要了自己的命。他更讨厌佐拉的笑容，尤其是夸耀起自己“天才技术”时毫不掩饰地咧嘴露牙。  
“你将正式成为我们最重要的资产之一。绝对的特殊待遇。时间从此不再具有意义，所有的挥霍浪费，我们都帮你们精确计算和剔除。你们俩会是九头蛇最忠诚可靠的刻耳柏洛斯。”  
史蒂夫走上前，抚摸着中央那台机器。极度低温让外壳上都有些冰凌。上部的圆形观察窗中，巴基的皮肤因为低温而变得青紫。唇齿间的呼吸水气结成了白色冰晶。史蒂夫没想到再次见面时，巴基安静躺在冷冻舱里，像具冰冷的尸体。皮尔斯和巴基的嘴里的冷冻舱指的就是这个？不断冷冻，解冻，像周末临时集市里躺在白冰上等待买主的廉价冻鲱鱼。  
强行将巴基拉出来，会造成更严重肌体损伤。他也不确定巴基记起了多少，是否会再次忠实执行监控自己的附加指令。更何况，别说基地大致结构，他甚至连基地的大致位置都还不知道，眼下的反抗等于冒失送死。  
洗脑和冰冻，巴基正在被强行变成一件丧失感觉的机器。几乎要捏碎自己掌骨与心脏的极端怒火，在眼前的冰冻面前无能为力。  
“技术很完美。他是最好的证明。冷冻能保证你们保持在最佳状态，一直共同执行任务。”佐拉用眼神示意了一下持枪守卫，史蒂夫听到了背后整齐的抬枪声，“我一直觉得你的配合度很好。比他刚开始时聪明得多。”  
对方嘴里的“你们”、“一直”是种甜味毒药。密封盖关闭的瞬间，意识远离，冰冷袭来。梦中的海水越发刺骨。  
“别做傻事。等我回来。”巴基穿着帅气的军装，不断对自己重复着。他想装作生气，眼角和嘴角却藏不住笑意。  
“ржавчина”，“семнадцать”。  
陌生又熟悉的命令音节在史蒂夫耳边响起。  
“Я жду приказание.”  
很快，他听到了属于自己的咒语。  
“沸腾”，“16”。  
史蒂夫有点恍惚，指尖还在发麻。脑袋空空，像失眠般浅睡了几个小时。全身肌肉疲倦，又像是从异常绵长噩梦中醒来。  
自己和巴基是在接受新任务？  
“任务编号：A19560419001。暗杀参与和平会谈的阿尔及利亚谈判代表团，并留下线索，暗指为法国白人激进派所为。”  
史蒂夫努力撑起不停下坠的眼皮。再次见到皮尔斯，他有点吃惊。对方的眼角有了一两条新生皱纹，就仿佛一夜间，时间女神用刀在他年轻的脸上割开了岁月痕迹。任务代号的数字显示现在是1956年?一切都更加不真实。  
体温慢慢恢复，他撇了眼身侧。好在巴基正站在自己右边，一切突然就都没那么糟糕了。  
“九头蛇在创立之初的信条从未变过——人类无法掌控自身的自由。但我们也渐渐意识到，夺走自由会引发反抗。战争教会了我们很多。每一次战争后，人类就会自发反思。我们煽动危机，制造混乱。当历史的发展与预期不符时，就做必要的修正。我们用一个混乱的旧世界帮助人们学会如何自愿放弃自由，如何用自由换取安全。”  
一小时的休息和装备整理后，Winter Soldiers再次登机，投身任务之中。皮尔斯依旧习惯把任务细节留在航程最后阶段公布。史蒂夫习惯性计算着飞行时间和距离。而冬兵习惯着沉默。  
“阿尔及利亚与法国间的战争是必然，我们必须阻止任何妄图改变历史轨迹的错误和谈。”资产管理人停顿了一下，转脸看着冬兵，“刺杀法国国防部长的任务，你完成得很漂亮。但和谈居然还能在巴黎重开，真让我吃惊。”  
史蒂夫皱着眉，自己被冷冻的时间里，巴基依然在被不断安排危险的单独行动。自己不该为此惊讶，这完全是符合逻辑的九头蛇做派。  
“所以，我们得再稍稍推动一下。建立更美好的新世界需要摧毁旧世界。这难免树敌，难免被人指责无耻肮脏。”  
“落脚点和物资都已提前安排好。”皮尔斯递来两本深蓝色护照，“新身份，普通游客。五月是巴黎一年中最美的时候，别被美景迷惑了眼睛。”  
史蒂夫翻开第一页——“Curtis Grant（柯蒂斯•格兰特） ,美国国籍；出生日期：1926年8月5日，签发地：洛杉矶。”往后翻了几下，蓝色入境章都已盖好。  
自己穿着件蓝白条纹的长袖T恤，巴基则是件暗红色的开襟亨利衫，奇怪的标准游客打扮得到了合理解释。  
“保密工作很到位，这次情报有限。目前只知道闭门会议安排在两到三周后，阿尔及利亚的谈判代表团将入住巴黎的瑰丽酒店（Hotel de Crillon A Rosewood Hotel）。”  
红灯闪烁，飞行器舱内通知：“注意！后舱滑动锁，双双解除。即将达到战神广场（Champ de Mars）上空。高度下降中，风速正常。”  
“行动撤离点在加尼叶歌剧院（Opéra Garnier）北面的普罗旺斯路（Rue de Provence）。与瑰丽酒店直线距离1.6公里。”皮尔斯点了点耳中的通话器，“假期愉快！给我带回好礼物！”  
“柯蒂斯•格兰特。”史蒂夫整理好背带准备跳机。他指了指自己，又问对方：“这段时间我该叫你什么？”  
冬兵歪头看着他：“杰克•贝克（Jack Beck）”  
“杰克……贝克……贝克”史蒂夫在舱口甩了甩手臂，边自言自语。  
“我不介意你叫我巴基。”  
冬兵率先跳入了黑夜，没给史蒂夫回应时机，更没看到16岁布鲁克林少年般的无措表情。  
路灯灯光在光滑石块路上泛着点点黄光。铜门铃在昏昏欲睡的午夜叮当作响。  
“晚上好！”史蒂夫推开私人小旅店的黑色窄门，如一般游客般略有紧张地拉着背包带。  
他的笑容让前台的棕发女招待立刻从椅子上跳起来：“Bonsoir！”  
“抱歉飞机晚点，我们到店时间有点晚。”  
“Le monde est si grand, ce n'est pas facile du tout de se rencontrer.”她接过护照，眨着大眼睛语速飞快，这让完全不懂法语的史蒂夫瞬间失语。  
“她说，世界这么大，遇见不容易。一句俗语。”正在环视小小门厅的巴基叹了口气，面无表情地翻译着。  
女孩接过护照，低头做着登记并确认房间。“Honeymoon？”她突然抬头，口音浓重地问了一句。  
史蒂夫笑着顺手拿了份台面上的免费地图册：“我倒是希望如此。”  
女孩兴奋地叫起来：“Allez, allez ! ”  
绕过两层狭窄的黑色旋转楼梯，他们进入走廊尽头的套间。铺着深红色地毯的房间算得上宽敞。虽然墙面的棕色木饰面板偶有轻微脱落，蓝色玫瑰花纹的绒面沙发已经磨出白光，但会客隔间、衣帽间、独立浴室，一应俱全。他将佯装游客的道具大背包放在沙发上，掏出里面的匕首和手枪扔给对方，走向内屋。  
现在，唯一的问题是，内间只有一张标准双人床。史蒂夫瞬间明白为何前台姑娘会问他们是不是度蜜月。  
“我睡沙发。”他的决定对方没反驳。  
冬兵将枪顺手插在腰窝里，匕首收在大腿外侧的登山裤固定带。  
“前台那位姑娘最后说的词是什么意思？”  
Dagger直接走进衣帽间，不出意外地找到四个黑色大箱子。他蹲下身，用力拉出稍小的一个，迅速开启。复杂锁扣，对冬兵而言很熟悉。他来回摸了几下Kar 98K（毛瑟枪），又拨弄起4倍和6倍瞄准镜。  
“她让你加油。”  
靠街角一侧的墙上有三扇白色窄窗，史蒂夫径直走过去，确认视线范围内安全，并重新拉严了窗帘。  
“你什么时候学会了法语？”  
几个箱子里是各种武器设备，还有些衣服——作战服，便装，甚至还有两套礼服。  
“如果你表现得足够好，九头蛇很乐意教你任何他们认为有用的东西。即使你不想学，也会变成专家。”冬兵确认了两遍7.62mm和9mm口径弹夹的数量，重新合上箱盖。  
史蒂夫靠在窗边看着他：“你的学习能力很强，学什么总是比我快得多。如果不是战争……”  
冬兵转身走向浴室，用身体动作打断了史蒂夫的话：“早睡早起。我们得尽快观察环境，制定计划。”  
他开启水龙头，让哗哗水声掩盖机械声。冬兵拉动PM（马卡洛夫手枪,苏联制，Pistolet Makarova）的滑套退弹夹，并打开了保险，连同匕首一起放在置物架上。任何时候，保持警惕，这是多年习惯演化成的强迫症。从浴室出来时，武器被包在换下的衣服里随之带出。冬兵不希望被误解为是针对搭档的戒备。但很快他又意识到这种担心根本莫名其妙，自己对眼前那位搭档的在意程度有点偏执了。他瞟了一眼，确认格兰特先生正在外屋的沙发上看着旅游局的免费地图，便转身套上了T恤。  
他的动作很快，但依旧立刻感到背后有视线盯着自己，炽热感黏上了皮肤。公共浴室、战术训练，亦或处理伤口、定期体检，裸露身体的羞耻感早该荡然无存，但他突然就不想，也没法在对方视线里脱下下身的浴巾。而当他侧身一望，史蒂夫立刻垂下了眼。  
冬兵索性就完全转过身，用眼神锁住他。格兰特先生害羞似的把头埋得更低，而贝克先生则终于慌不择路的直接套上了长裤。  
在安静到可以听到指针跳动的尴尬沉默后。  
“你可以用浴室了。”冬兵站在原处摆了摆手。  
“马上!”史蒂夫低头和他擦身而过，俩人这才都大舒一口气。  
床铺太高又太软。冬兵根本没法入睡。他光脚跳下床，站在隔断边看着蜷缩在沙发上的身影。对方面对着自己侧卧着，壮实的身形窝在狭小沙发里，有种别扭的滑稽。  
自己认识他，毫无疑问。尽管冬兵想不起太多细节，但就是笃定如此。亦如，对方固执地唤作自己为巴基。  
他悄悄走近，在对方面前蹲下。感谢自己的潜伏技术，对方一动没动，呼吸平稳，丝毫没有察觉。  
他抬起左手金属臂，停在空气中犹豫了一会，又换成了右手。拨开对方的金色头发，长睫毛在夜灯微光里在眼窝投下温柔阴影，安睡中的漂亮脸蛋居然没有丝毫防备。羡慕至极的毫无防备，让冬兵看得有点出神。  
“在着陆前，你提到了巴基这个名字。”  
对方突然醒了!或者一直在装睡!冬兵身体本能后缩了一下。五月巴黎的夜里突然就凉起来。  
史蒂夫直起身：“你想起来了!?”  
“只是顺口而已。”巴基若无其事地支着膝盖起身，“你的戒备反应很好，我不用额外教你。晚安。”  
逃跑的手就突然被抓住，“巴基……”  
他说还他爱自己，不止一次。真实的自己如果听到这句话会是什么反应？也会和现在的自己一样心跳不已吗？  
他迅速摸出腿侧的匕首，轻轻挑起对方下巴：“再给你上一课!任何时候别忘记随身携带武器!”糟糕处境已让他放弃挣扎，更丧失爱人与被爱的权利。冬兵深呼一口气，喉头发抖：“监控你的附加任务依然有效。乖乖完成我们的共同任务。别让我做出你不愿看到的事情!”  
tbc


	10. 侦查

史蒂夫小心换上灰色T恤，动作轻得像只收起爪子的猫。五月巴黎的清晨落在皮肤上稍许微凉，格兰特先生又套上件蓝色连帽衫。他尽量避免自己的小动作吵醒里屋还缩在毯子里的巴基。事实上，史蒂夫的小心很多余。他轻轻带上屋门的瞬间，对方就从床上坐了起来。冬兵也同样一夜没怎么合眼。

“Bonjour！格兰特先生。”前台姑娘穿着亮黄色的纽扣连衣裙，刚刚给大厅里的黑胶唱片机换了片新碟。法式香颂的倦怠女声立刻在耳边微笑着伸起懒腰。台面的咖啡冒着香气，她捋了捋耳边碎发：“稍晚我们会提供可颂加牛奶的简单早餐。一个人出门？”  
“早上好！”女孩带着法语口音的英语很可爱，史蒂夫亲切地回应早安，“杰克还在倒时差，我反而睡不着。这里离战神广场和铁塔不远，我想先去逛逛。顺便看看一会能带他出去吃点什么。”  
他晃着手里的地图，冬兵则抬起窗栅栏，带着枪沿着外砖面轻松攀上了屋顶。  
天际线的白光正在阴天里逐渐扩大。私人旅馆虽然硬件条件有限，但位置不错，越过塞纳河的水面，能远眺东北方的协和广场，目标酒店则在两点钟方向。修剪平整的低矮灌木并不影响视距。屋顶除了些歪斜的天线和排气烟道，并无特别。老街区的楼距很近，他能轻松攀爬到临近屋顶。西南角三百米左右有栋灰色矮楼，黑色的消防梯外露。冬兵沿着天台屋檐跳过去，俯身瞄了一眼，楼梯底端的小巷子通往奥赛街和奥赛码头。河岸的红白汽轮突然发出巨大轰鸣，惊飞一群白色水鸟，非常不错的撤离路线。杀手先生又回到原位，再次向正北边走了几十步，爬上另一处更高的红色楼顶。他慢慢俯下身，安装好瞄准镜，支起枪，简单测试着距离。

“带上帽子。你那头金发太显眼了。”十字星很快就找上了史蒂夫。  
移动中的目标立刻停下，摸了下耳廓里的通话器。史蒂夫意识到，巴基正在狙击枪的瞄准镜里看着自己。  
“早上好，贝克先生。我去观察下周边环境，再去谈判代表下榻的酒店附近看看。”史蒂夫边小心回应，边正了正黑色鸭嘴帽的帽檐。  
他不时举起挂在脖子上的莱卡相机拍照，典型的游客行为。“从旅馆正门到荣军院桥头大约五百米，我准备过河了。”史蒂夫一路汇报着距离和环境数据，“桥不长，150米。水面风速6.2。”  
圆圆的黑色准星里，他在一个小摊停留得有些久，转身时手里多了份纸包食物。史蒂夫笑着向旅馆方向举了举自己在巴黎的第一份纪念品，也不知道巴基能不能看到。  
“Crêpe，我的法语发音估计不太准确，可丽饼，榛果巧克力酱和草莓看上去很诱人。”他夸张地大咬一口，突然问了一句，“刚起床?吃早饭了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“旅店里有早餐供应，可颂和牛奶。”  
史蒂夫只等来一段沉默，冬兵并没再回答他。  
“在布鲁克林，有时你会留在我家过夜，我们通宵聊天。你起得比我早，还会为我做早饭，单面煎蛋。还会帮我挑好衣服，从里到外，轻轻放在床边。那就会是我最有衣品的一天。而你离开后，我就只能穿白衬衫黄外套了……毕竟那时我分不出太多颜色。你说我穿蓝色很好看，可惜我最近才知道自己穿蓝色到底是什么样子。但我还是没搞清什么样的我才是你最喜欢的样子。”

史蒂夫微微侧身，看着水岸对面。金色朝阳慢慢爬上远处埃菲尔铁塔的腰身，和像颗逆光的巨大黄水晶。“真希望你也在这里。这里真美。”  
“我幻想过和你一同旅行，在白雪覆盖的阿拉斯加看极光，在莺飞虫鸣的大峡谷数星星，但从没想到过会是这种情况下的巴黎。”他低下头，沉默着继续往大皇宫方向走，“屋顶的狙击点还满意？”  
Steve在通话器里飘忽不定的自言自语让冬兵不知如何回答，他只好强行继续着自己一贯的少言寡语：“是个好选择。但如果房间不在西南面，得有别的方案。”  
史蒂夫皱了皱眉：“我们会有办法。”

冬兵用匕首在地上化了个圈做为标记，收起武器，重新回到屋内。旅馆和酒店的距离在1000米左右，6倍镜就足够了。射击不困难，困难的是时机。他们还得伪装成特定人士所为，这让情况变得复杂。  
史蒂夫提起牛奶时，巴基本想告诉他自己讨厌牛奶，因为牛奶让他突然想起了皮尔斯。  
被动、服从，一味接受命令，机械执行——资产不会做任何主动选择。资产管理人明知这一点，却故意提起些完全不存在的选项。  
想要牛奶？  
讨厌冷冻舱？  
喜欢这次任务？  
皮尔斯知晓自己根本不知如何回答带有YES或NO的选择题，却对这种笑话乐此不疲——大概自己满脸疑惑的表情会让他加倍得自鸣得意。  
自己的金发搭档、另一位冬兵、shield、柯蒂斯•格兰特先生，那个会叫自己为“巴基”的男人，总能突然让他想起了些奇怪的东西。皮尔斯也许说得没错，别被五月巴黎的美景迷惑了眼睛。所以，他还是选择沉默。

Kar.98k、AK-47、PM、M1911A1……冬兵坐在沙发上，重新检查了下手头可利用的资源，脑中勾勒着使用场景。门在这时被轻小心翼翼地敲响。他立刻贴在门后，攥紧匕首。  
“贝克先生，我给您送来面包和牛奶。”是棕发前台姑娘的声音。  
他抬眼看了下沙发上方的钟，已经接近十点。巴基快速脱掉上衣，打开锁，将门缝维持在铰链宽度之内，确保不会露出左手臂和零散摆放在茶几上的武器。  
“你好。”姑娘端着大餐盘，满脸微笑。  
“你好。”右腿抵住门，他刻意揉了揉眼睛，“抱歉。”  
“需要我帮你放在桌上吗？”姑娘边说着，身子边侧向门缝，眼神更瞟了进去。  
巴基立刻伸出右手企图接过盘子：“递给我就行。”  
“小心杯子!单手接可能不太稳!”姑娘的热情贴心变成了一种僵持的麻烦。  
好在史蒂夫及时出现在旋转楼梯口：“杰克，你醒了？巴黎真是美极了！快出门吧！”他右手拿着一小束紫色鲜花，在阳光般灿烂的笑容里，自然地夺走了餐盘。“交给我。”Steve朝姑娘眨了个眼，对方立刻红着脸走开了。  
确认笃笃的小猫跟皮鞋敲击声消失在楼梯，Winter soldiers才关上门。Steve举着餐盘停顿了一下，小心跨过地上的一根半透明引线——在出入口安置“绊脚绳”，一端连接手雷拉环，这是简单又高效的预警装置。  
冬兵满意地点着头：“记得很清楚。所有门窗附近都有，晚上别碰到。”

Steve用手背扫开几个弹夹，弯腰轻轻放下餐盘。  
“给你。”他站直身子，递过那束花。冬兵在沙发上坐下，皱眉看着他，手并没动。  
shield挠着头：“花店小姐说这是紫色洋桔梗。原来这就是紫色。”他补充了一句，“我已经记不清多久没见过鲜花了。也许你也一样。”  
哑黑的枪支、白色的冰雪、金银的子弹、红色的海妖与血、光怪陆离的各种任务目标。此时此刻此地，花瓣柔软的紫色苞蕾，突兀怪异，却又很鲜活，很美。

冬兵楞了一下，佯装随手地接了过去：“情况怎么样？”  
“酒店改建自路易十五1758年下令兴建的一处宫殿，楼层不高，前厅花园视线宽阔。西南角可以看到大喷泉，所以高级客房都在那侧，窗户很大，好消息。”  
Steve边坐下来，边递去装着牛奶的玻璃杯，被对方立刻推开。他只好放回原处：“酒店160米处有地铁协和广场站，附近是商业区，有多处旅游景点，密集人群是好掩护，撤退路线选择很多。”  
冬兵点了点头。粗略勘察是情况不坏，但远远不够，好在他们还有时间。

巴基从屋顶回来，保持着每晚测试夜间射击环境的规律。“今晚我睡沙发。”洗完澡后，他有点迟疑地朝着Steve转动了下食指，“换班。”谁先洗澡已经成了种默认规则。  
“不用。沙发很好，比九头蛇的床舒服。”Steve在外屋低头翻着英文版的法国日报。阿尔及利亚正在发生的一切让他不住皱眉。  
“二战期间，法国曾向殖民地阿尔及利亚承诺，只要帮助法国战胜德国，就允许其独立。但法国没有履行承诺，反而变本加厉地压榨当地人民。他们的理由是修补战争创伤自顾不暇。两年前，也就是1954年，反抗爆发。”  
“到底哪种才是历史必然，和谈还是战争？”  
“承诺也许没什么意义。就像你现在，企图弄清楚这次任务的意义一样，没有意义。”  
“我认为有。我对你说过的每一个承诺都有意义。”  
对方突然抬眼盯着自己，眼神坚定，不容置疑。  
他不知道放弃，冬兵突然就对搭档下了这样一个评价。冬兵吐了口气：“把沙发让出来。我要睡觉了。”  
“其实，我们可以一起。”Steve有点慌张地移开视线，垂下了眼：“以前也这样过，只不过我那时更小些。”  
标准双人床躺下两位壮硕的超级战士自然局促，但也未尝不可。  
“随你便。”杰克•贝克先生做了妥协。

巴基尽可能地靠近床沿侧卧着，留出更多空间。当浴室水声停止时，他突然心跳地厉害。背后响起的布料摩擦声让他紧张地抓了下毯子。Steve默默躺下的瞬间，对方慢慢传来的体温让冬兵更加害怕。  
他没缘由地喜欢那种温度，喜欢到让他莫名害怕的地步。而清晨醒来，他发现自己在对方的臂弯里，这只让冬兵更加害怕了。他轻轻移开了对方的手臂，比任何一次潜入都小心。  
Steve依旧先起的床，他发现那束紫色洋桔梗被插进玻璃瓶，放在了窗台上。他笑着几乎是从床跳起来。  
“早上好！晨跑，我的习惯。”  
巴基睁着眼睛躺在床上，听着他和前台姑娘打着招呼。

接下来的一个多星期，Winter soldiers都在不停地确认环境，制定各种计划。巴黎歌剧院的拱门前，红色的长长条幅随微风轻摆，宣传着正在上演《托斯卡》。冬兵在河右岸确定歌剧院后的撤离路线。Steve的声音突然在通话器里响起。  
“今早酒店的安保人数增加了一倍。有三辆带GIGN标致的轮式装甲运兵车出现在停车场，但刚刚离开。我们的客人应该快到了。”  
“Copy that.”

未完待续  
↘↘↘↘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巴黎暗杀设定发生在1956年，AK-47如其名是1947年定型，PM手枪1951年起在苏联军中服役，M1911A1型手枪产于一战结束后，在美军列装长达70年。本篇里大概只有塞在耳朵里的小通话器是跨代黑科技。旅馆里是黑胶唱片机，史蒂夫没有用手机拍照。他走的是更老的荣军院桥，而不是重新翻建过的阿尔玛桥（我没查到这座桥在50年的状态）。巴基用的是6倍光学瞄准镜。根据网上查到的说法，电子监控系统是1957年美国人发明的，所以也没有监控摄像头或其他类似系统。尽管九头蛇和SSR应该会有超越时代的科技，但还是尽量保持时代感吧。他们所住的旅馆位置设定在塞纳河左岸，荣军院与铁塔之间的靠河岸区域。


	11. 猎杀（上）

滋滋扰扰的电台广播从边桌上的收音机里传来。冬兵用手指调整了下天线位置，默不作声地擦起枪。

“阿尔及利亚谈判代表昨晚已达到巴黎。这是一个月多前，前国防部长雅克•杜鲁伊在阿尔及利亚首都阿尔及尔被暗杀后，对方首次访问法国，和谈重启实属不易。来访人员为国防部长阿卜杜勒-卡德尔•贝都依（Abdel-kader Bedoui），以及特别代表塔耶卜•卢赫（Tayeb Louh）。会谈将于今天上午，在瑰丽酒店正式开始。贝都依早前曾表示，和平和自由是此行目的，但截止发稿时双方均未有任何官方声明。”

片刻后，冬兵叼着发圈，用手把头发仔细扎在脑后。他走向窗边，轻轻移开窗台上的玻璃瓶。即使每天细心换水，紫色小花还是打了蔫，有点可惜。  
"5月12日，全天晴朗，微风。预计白天平均气温19摄氏度，夜间10摄氏度。Bonne Journée。祝您度过美好的一天。"  
“就位。”他在屋顶预设点支起枪，深呼一口气趴卧在地。  
“收到。”史蒂夫在通话器里回答道，“酒店外围有GIGN的特别小队在巡逻。”

经过连续52个小时的监视，Winter Soldiers确认了一个坏消息——两位主要谈判代表在凌晨三点左右进入了324和 325号房间。这两间套房全在东侧，无法直接从旅馆位置射击。而好消息是，想从酒店东翼达到中庭的会议室，必须要经过南面的一个廊桥。那不足两百米的长廊是他们的机会，仅此一次的机会。  
“距离953米，风向东南，风速4。”  
狭高的门廊和开放式调高中庭一样呈文艺复兴风格的对称格局。贝壳旋纹的窗楣下，中庭树影婆娑。一楼的白色大理石露台上排放着六七张白色藤织咖啡桌。虽然安检大幅升级，但对于未携带任何武器，只是想来喝杯咖啡的美国游客而言，不是什么障碍。瞄准镜里，史蒂夫一身黑色西装，侧身坐着。一位戴着眼镜的年轻男招待正弯腰小心翼翼放下一杯冒着热气的咖啡。格兰特先生微笑着，龇牙的口型分明说着不久前刚从“好友”杰克处学到的法语谢谢“Merci ”。金发搭档的无害笑容让冬兵瞬间觉得，他要么太不像个杀手，要么就太过于像了——真是位好学生。  
“东北角有GIGN的狙击手。”  
“咖啡怎么样？”  
史蒂夫转动着银制搅拌匙，低头笑了：“你错过有点可惜。”

时钟正走向九点。有脚步快速移动和枪械金属摩擦的声音突然从头顶传来。史蒂夫举起咖啡杯，抬头看了一眼楼上。黑压压的一片人影正在靠近。  
“目标即将进入走廊东侧入口。”他放下杯子，低头轻声说了一句。  
“Copy that，已调整。”冬兵稍稍抬高了枪口，拉开枪栓，将一颗子弹填入并推回。

在一些高大黑西装安保人员地簇拥下，两名深肤色的男人出现在走廊一端。他们步伐急促，丝毫没有停留。第一个门洞，第二个门洞、第三个……很快达到了走廊中央。  
冬兵没动手。  
“目标即将离开！”史蒂夫语速快了起来。他忍不住催促——走廊太短，时间极其有限！

初夏的阳光柔和，空气中有流水的湿气。不时有水鸟掠过，微风。  
快速晃动的黑色运动轨迹。  
冬兵用最低限度的胸腔起伏，微微呼吸。他精确控制着全身肌肉，除了轻轻搭在扳机上的食指，保证不会出现任何多余的动作。  
一直在后方的谈判特使加快了脚步，他追上前者侧脸想提醒什么。  
机会来了！

爆裂与巴基的声音几乎同时传进史蒂夫的鼓膜：“放轻松。”  
子弹穿过前者的头颅，继续钻入后者的脑脊，间隔毫秒顺次炸裂开来！尸体瞬间倒向走廊尽头，楼上混乱一团。子弹横滚的创伤让血浆溅落在楼下的白桌上，史蒂夫佯装惊慌地跳起来，立刻跑向大厅角落里的安全通道，直奔三楼！但他在二楼的转角处停顿了一下，发现有人在暗暗跟着自己。

出膛的瞬间，冬兵立刻收起枪支，拆解开塞进背包，起身向黑色消防梯小步跑去。  
“已向预定线路撤离。目标情况？”  
他自信已经得手，只是想确认被酒店墙壁遮挡的射击精度情况。但史蒂夫没回应。  
“收到回答!”  
观察员应当第一时间反馈目标近距离情况，这有点反常。对方的沉默让他突然闪过一丝恐惧。冬兵下楼的脚步迟疑了一秒，扶梯把手却已被金属臂捏得变形。

“你要去哪里？”酒店前台的姑娘突然出现在巷口，“假期这么快就结束了？winter soldier？”  
“去河对岸逛逛。”冬兵挥了挥手，缓慢走下楼梯。他企图继续维持游客身份，佯装没听懂对方突然冒出的代号。她本不该知道！  
“我们还是开诚布公的好。”对方微笑着用手掌在脸颊用力摩擦了几下。一层薄薄地半透明胶皮被一口气从脸上生硬揭开，“十年前，西伯利亚，红房子。好久不见。当时没机会告诉你，我叫娜塔莎。”

轻松解决掉了几个留守人员，站在代表棕木色房门口，史蒂夫突然感到一阵眩晕。他弯腰捡走对方的手枪，脚步愈发轻飘，空间感官却正在丢失。关上门的瞬间，他踉跄了一步，勉强扶住了墙面。通话器里，巴基在不断叫自己的代号，Shield；巴基在不停叫自己的任务化名，柯蒂斯•格兰特。但巴基的声音正变得有些飘忽遥远，史蒂夫的大脑想立刻做出回应，喉舌肌肉却在打结。  
他完全说不出话。  
是刚刚那杯该死的咖啡？！  
他挤了挤眼，甩甩脑袋，勉强向起居室走去。关上的门被人再次鬼鬼祟祟地推开。史蒂夫回头看着全身黑色的三名跟踪者，身体不听使唤地跌落地面。他单膝跪地支撑着自己，用手掌猛敲了几下脑袋。  
原本一切顺利的情况糟糕起来。

“Shield？”  
冬兵继续低声催促史蒂夫的回复。  
“柯蒂斯•格兰特！”通话器里依旧空白。  
巴基的声音几乎要从嗓子里吼出来。  
该死！  
姑娘向前走了几步：“有人透露了个信息给美国人，说他最近将出现在巴黎。”她指了指河对岸，“看情况，你们的胃口很大。不过与我无关。我的任务只是监视，并想办法带走他。”  
冬兵立刻意识到对方的目标居然是自己的金发搭档！  
“你们想对他做什么？”  
“这个问题，我也想知道答案。”娜塔莎伸直胳膊，抬起枪，“谁知道你们的行踪？谁把消息透露给美国人？又为什么这么做？美国佬又为什么对你那位金发同伴如此有兴趣？告诉我！他究竟是谁？”

“这个问题，我也想知道答案。”冬兵用手臂阻挡了子弹连续射击，迅速贴近并掐紧对方脖子，直接按倒在地！他打掉娜塔莎的枪，并反手将枪口抵住眉心。  
“无论你现在为谁工作！告诉你的老板，离他远点！别对他打任何主意！人总会路出马脚，我会在任何地方，他能想到或想不到的阴影里，像个鬼魂瞄准他！他将永远生活中恐惧之中！”  
手臂发出二次校准的声音，持续加力。  
“娜塔莎，我不讨厌你。说实话，你在西伯利亚让我印象深刻。但现在他有危险！任何人都别想拦下我！”  
巴基立刻起身飞奔而去，消失在人口窜动的奥德街。他直接在路口伸出金属手臂，拦截下一辆飞驰而过的摩托车，反身跳上。逆行车流在耳边躁动，丝毫掩盖不了心口剧烈跳动的不安。  
Shield，没用。  
柯蒂斯•格兰特，没用。  
这些虚假的称谓，都没用！  
到底怎么叫对方，才能让自己不断放大的担忧和恐惧得到回应？

“剂量没搞对？”黑衣人的黑色皮鞋在史蒂夫的眼睛前停了下来，“他本应该早就完全昏迷。”  
“他来324号房干嘛？”对方带着明显的德州口音。  
“谁知道，快点把手铐递给我。”

史蒂夫……  
史蒂夫……？  
摩托车穿过桥上四处躲闪的游客，一个完全陌生的名字突然就冬兵在舌头边打转，拼命往外窜！  
史蒂……夫……巴基缓慢地又犹豫地小声重复。  
“史蒂夫！”  
像一个小小电火花引爆了整个燃烧室，带动着庞大机体自动运行起来！他惊觉了那个名字的所有意义。  
“史蒂夫！快回答我！”  
“该死！你这个笨蛋！快回答我！”  
巴基低吼起来，甚至有点像在哀嚎。

“巴……基……？”舌尖的感觉重新找了回来，大腿不再那么酸软，“巴基，你叫我什么？”  
“你在哪？”  
视线离开灰蓝色的地毯，史蒂夫缓慢直起身。他的动作让对方收惊吓地后退了几步。Shield直勾勾地盯着对方，抬手晃了晃扣住自己双腕的手铐。史蒂夫微微用力力，锁链便被轻而易举崩断。在对方慌张的拔枪动作里，他轻轻回答：“在酒店房间。耽误了点时间，但一切按计划进行。”

巴基冲进房间时，对方正撕着一沓厚厚文件。见到搭档，史蒂夫立刻将碎纸随意丢弃，满脸掩藏不住笑意，却又很快沉下了去，“按程序在撤离点见面。你不该出现在这！”  
“你没按程序在通话器里答复我！”巴基带着明显怒气，边说边小心移动到窗边。GIGN小队正在接近。  
“遇到一点小麻烦。”  
巴基顺着史蒂夫的视线，扫了眼地上的黑衣人：“有人在打你的主意。我们得快点离开这里！”  
史蒂夫俯身将手浸入地上的红色液体，很快他的整个手掌都染成了红色。“总得先完成任务。”他高举起手臂，转身在客厅的墙壁上，用手掌一笔一划，缓慢描刻着恶意词句。  
Kill all Algerians！  
杀光所有阿尔及利亚人!

“就像从前我们一起逃课，就像从前我们一起偷布朗太太院子里的青苹果。所有的坏事，都是我和你一起干的。你不用一个人面对那些。无论善恶，我都期盼和你一起分担。如果有一天，有人来复仇，他们就不会只找你。如果他们坚持认为你该下地狱，我也会理所当然地陪着你一起去。”  
史蒂夫背对着冬兵，说得异常平静。而眼前的人，巴基觉得刚刚变得熟悉，却又突然开始陌生。

“第三小队设置警戒线！”  
“第二小队去楼顶！”  
一个烟雾弹被丢入室内。在门被撞开的瞬间，巴基捂住口鼻，拉起史蒂夫沾满血的手，直接跳出窗外。  
“目标从屋顶逃离！重复！目标从屋顶逃离！”  
追踪者像恼人蝇虫纠缠不清。对付他们很容易，但在公共场合抛头露面的时间越久，就越容易让那些种滴着血的种族标语失去搬弄是非的意义。瑰丽酒店的西北方坐落着歌剧院，撤离点则在剧院正后方的小巷里。winter soldiers相视一眼，立刻拨开广场的人群，直接冲进大理石和金饰交相辉映的剧院。

“Nell'ora del dolore, perché, perché Signore,  
在这痛苦时刻，为什么，为什么，上帝啊。”

白天的大厅并无演出，几束简单光线直直照在前方的舞台上。穿着宽松T恤的演员们正在排练普契尼的歌剧《托斯卡》。黑色的观众区让史蒂夫和巴基不自觉放慢了脚步。他们抬起角落的一块背景板遮挡着身影，佯装成工作人员，在黑暗中进入后台。  
史蒂夫微微侧脸，察觉追踪者也出现在门口的白光中。狭窄的后台走廊里，有人在三三两两看着剧本，有人带着夸张妆容，抱着着厚重的艳红长裙走向一侧的更衣室。走廊尽头，胸前挂着GIGN身份牌的两名工作人员正在对来往人员做着盘查询问。重新退回已不可能，史蒂夫按下巴基企图摸出腿侧手枪的手，顺手拉开挂着“工具间”标牌的窄门。那扇百叶窗格门，不会比隔离室的铁皮衣柜门更宽，隔间也刚刚够两人勉强侧身躲进而已。

“第一小队去入口处重新检查！”  
门外脚步声越来越近。史蒂夫一把抓住意外滑动的扫帚柄，防止敲击出声。这让他的身体像雕像般静止了，并进一步贴在了巴基身上。房间实在太过狭窄，他们几乎没法移动身体。他的呼吸吹在巴基的脸颊。而巴基的体温贴在他的胸前。在幽暗的仄室，在明暗模糊的条纹阴影里，巴基默默地抬眼看着他，对方也垂着睫毛盯着他，像无色之月下涌动的河流，像漆黑岩面下爬行的炽热岩浆。近在唇边的湿热呼吸让人失去控制力。巴基身体的一部分也加倍热起来。  
“那边！”

漫长的沉寂之后，有两个女人的声音从门外经过，一高一低。  
“第二部分转降E大调，从第16节到27……”  
“三个ff.”  
警报似乎已经解除，但史蒂夫没动，巴基也没推开他。  
“你刚才叫我什么？”称呼自己为“巴基”的男人，鼻梢正不经意间蹭到自己的脖子，那似乎痒到了心里，“那是我的名字？”  
巴基心跳很快，他已太久没有这种心悸的感觉。身体机能对这种生理现象极度陌生，导致肌肉紧张，浑身僵硬，有些喘不过气。突入起来的记忆洪流，更让大脑有点发晕。就在不久前，这种混乱不堪被太过在意对方安危的慌张所掩盖，而一旦安静下来就无处可藏了。  
“你是……史蒂夫……”追踪者近在咫尺，他们没时间叙旧。巴基想把语言量级降低到最低，他不想制造额外麻烦，便没再多说什么。更何况，自己的情况有一点尴尬——自己起反应了。

巴基记得他们曾撸着比长短粗细。青春期的男孩对这种傻瓜游戏总是乐此不疲。自己更曾不止一次，想着史蒂夫自,,,,,,,,,,,渎，想象着他那根和瘦弱身体完全不成正比的大玩意狠狠cao进自己。也许可以解释为太长时间的洗脑与冷冻让欲望压抑到极致，也许还可说是杀人后的荷尔蒙激增让自己有点生理性兴奋，但在被人追踪的危险情况下，对着刚刚记起的少年时代好友，没来得及告白的对象，十多年后的刚刚重逢，自己就单方面难以控制地起了反应，这太不专业，羞耻感更没法完全无视。他有点难以接受，更不敢去细想对方对自己的吸引力有多要命。  
巴基在心里默默祈祷对方没察觉，转念想了想布朗太太拿着擀面杖，龇着烟黑的牙齿，用下作词语恶狠狠臭骂他和史蒂夫的样子，或许这样能让自己快点软下去。  
“抱歉，巴基……我们好像得在这里多待一会。”史蒂夫突然低下头支支吾吾道歉起来。他欲盖弥彰地移动了下身体，但狭窄黑暗的空间反而让他的下身在慌乱中碰到了对方。  
史蒂夫，也起反应了……意识到这一点，巴基居然有点庆幸！眼神越过肩膀在百叶格栅间胡乱寻找落脚点，他依旧不敢直视对方。巴基拍了拍对方肩膀：“凡事总有意外。史蒂夫，别给自己太大压力。我们现在应该安全了。”他佯装轻松镇静，同样也在说给自己听。

双方随后的沉默让一切更尴尬了。  
“谢谢你，巴基。”还是史蒂夫率先打破了安静，“我知道你一定会记起我！即使我忘记了自己，你也一定会帮我记起来。”  
“毕竟……最好的朋友……我……”巴基有点慌。他想让史蒂夫闭嘴，胯..-..下因为他撩人的声音变得更加精神抖擞。  
“我说过，我爱你。也许不够正式，也许时机有点怪异……”史蒂夫的眼神突然变得坚硬，“但我说过我爱你。告诉我，巴基，你也一样。我们的关系远远不止朋友而已。”  
“如果……”一个人影闪现在门外，这让巴基停顿了很久，“在欧洲战场的军帐里，我不止一次地想象，如果战争结束……在欢庆胜利的吵闹舞会上，姑娘掀起黄色裙角，用红色鞋跟在地板上敲击跳跃，和她扎着花格领结的伴侣快乐地不停转起圈。"  
"你看得出神，并排站着的我会笑着将身子侧弯向你，在你耳边告诉你，一字一句，清清楚楚，再大的噪音，再响的音乐都盖不住，我爱你。是的，我爱你，史蒂夫，从很久前就一直一直地爱着你。”

对方立刻吻了自己。巴基不知道这个吻自己等了多久，两年、三年还是十年？等待总是值得。炙热的吻与缠绕的舌，让他产生了眩晕的漂浮感，如同在冰冷的深渊被人缓慢打捞起来。离开水面的瞬间，受难者感受到了阳光久违而加倍的温暖。

“午休时间！”有人在外面高声喊了一句。  
巴基赶紧推开对方。大约是谁关了灯，走廊变得暗下来。“如果你休息好了，我们最好趁机离开。”他向前顶了顶肩膀，但对方没动。金属手臂突然被抓住，顺着史蒂夫力道的牵引，被覆盖在了他的胯，上。


	12. 猎杀（下）

巴基吞咽了一下口水，机械手臂精确读取的触感数据告诉他，史蒂夫肿胀得厉害，尺寸更是惊人。来不及多想，对方的左手也滑进了自己裤子。自己所有从容伪装瞬间功亏一篑。  
“你明明也……”史蒂夫在自言自语，“为什么我们要胆怯地给自己设立条件，都偏要想等到战争结束后？为什么我们不早点都诚实些！”  
因为……你我都是笨蛋，巴基想着，却没说出来。

史蒂夫抬起左手沿着巴基的背脊往下移动，掠过腰线和臀窩，猛地用力将对方的右腿抬起，好让臀瓣分得更开。膝盖撞到墙壁，让巴基龇了下牙。  
“抱歉抱歉，我该慢点，弄伤你了？”  
巴基摇了摇头。这点撞击对一般人都微不足道，更何况两名超级战士。史蒂夫太过小心翼翼了。  
“也许该在巴黎先来场浪漫告白。但我不太知道，十多年后的人们都怎么开始一段关系，还会像我们那时一样害羞拘谨，还会从四人约会开始吗？”  
“还是像现在一样，更加直接……”他把巴基的右腿架在自己左臂弯，右手一根手指插进了对方已经湿润的后穴，“时间有限。”  
“史蒂夫！”身体里的异物感让巴基顿时倒抽了一口气。  
对方没停下。轻轻搅动了几下湿软内壁后，他又增加了一根手指。史蒂夫在耳边的祈求低语让人发疯：“巴基，求你了！多叫几次我的名字。告诉我，我是谁……”  
"你是史蒂夫……”巴基皱着眉，用手掐住对方的肩头。在更多手指划过那个敏感点时，企图控制自己身体几乎控制不住的颤抖，“史蒂夫•格兰特•罗杰斯。你会，往鞋底里垫报纸……你会……史蒂夫……你会……”呻吟和喘息迅速攻占的口腔，在后穴越来越强的收缩中，巴基没能把话说完整。

史蒂夫将手指全部抽出，撵了撵黏糊的指尖。巴基不但后穴湿得难以置信，马眼也渗出了透明液体。恍然意识到自己即将拥有超越任何性幻想的对方，看着巴基迷离的眼睛，史蒂夫反而有点愣住。  
巴基焦躁地咬了咬嘴唇：“别告诉，你准备现在……”史蒂夫将右手抵住墙壁，伸到巴基的大腿根下。“停下……”半句话才刚刚说完，史蒂夫猛地向上用力，巴基双脚便完全离地。现在，他的下半身完全靠史蒂夫的手臂支撑。巴基向后顶了顶背，期望找到更稳的重心位置。而史蒂夫再此刻不由分说，用手臂将他双腿拉得更开，挺身直接插入。  
充实感立刻填满了空虚，巴基慌乱地抓挠墙壁。阴茎的抽插像颗烫手子弹，钻入身体后疯狂翻滚，呻吟和喘息在胸口炸裂。"操。”更多下流的词语，随着呻吟无意识地乱蹦出来。像台动力十足的自动机械，巴基的腰扭动开来，后穴更贪婪吸附着史蒂夫的不断进出的阴茎。背部和脚尖的紧绷让他更难保持平衡。巴基不想打翻那些近在咫尺的工具，只好把无处发泄的力量通过指尖，掐进墙壁里。史蒂夫咬着他坚挺红肿的乳头：“别把墙拆了。”

“今晚是最后一场了。后天，我得跟着剧团离开巴黎去伦敦。”  
门外突然有人在聊天！  
巴基立刻用力咬着嘴唇收声。史蒂夫也停下了动作。极端克制又极端难捱全写在巴基眉头。他的前端在沉寂中还不断吐着液体，内壁抽搐，被操红的穴口还在哆嗦。百叶格的明暗条纹，随着巴基的大口喘息，在美好肉体上晃动。史蒂夫真想告诉那些游客，这幅景象，远胜五月巴黎。此刻他只想好好地干他，彼此放纵享受偷到了快感。他重新增加了力道和速度，而巴基只能用断断续续地气音提醒对方："史蒂夫……外面……有人……“”  
史蒂夫没回答，更没停下。

“欧洲巡演最后一站，真让人舍不得。五月的巴黎，美得让人心碎。”  
“不，不是。”巴基慌乱摇着头。他囊带收紧，阴茎在小腹上弹跳了两下，蓄势待发，“史蒂夫，我快……”  
史蒂夫用吻安抚着他，侧脸在耳边极其小声地叨念：“我可以射在你里面吗？我想填满你，用我的精液填满你的身体。”  
“射在里面……史蒂夫……快点射在我的里面！用你的身体填满我的记忆。”

Oh！Dolci baci, o languide carezze,mentr'io fremente le belle forme discogliea dai veli！  
甜蜜的香吻，醉人酥軟的擁抱，我的手顫抖著，愛撫爱人藏於斗篷之下，美麗的軀體。  
咏叹调像丝细断断续续传来。巴基只能用力咬住史蒂夫的肩头，将声音吞在口腔里。他们在绝望的死刑之歌里，贪婪无度地索求对方。

到达撤离点后，他们几乎没怎么说话就继续堕落在无休止的性爱里。想要填满十几年的空缺，弥补对彼此身体的陌生与新鲜感，时间总是不够。巴基会跪在椅子前，用口舌膜拜史蒂夫的阳具。而史蒂夫则会将他压在地板上，在巴基射精后继续缓慢地抽插摩擦。这样，巴基便能稍稍从快感的迷宫里逃离片刻，更专注地感受史蒂夫完完全全在他的身体里。

“刚刚总统府发布了声明！阿尔尔及利亚国防部长阿卜杜勒-卡德尔•贝都依（Abdel-kader Bedoui），以及特别代表塔耶卜•卢赫（Tayeb Louh）昨天上午被暗杀。目前尚未有任何组织声称对此负责。调查组在现场发现和谈文件被撕毁，并伴有大量种族主义标语！外界推测这可能与国内极端组织有关。今早，停火线附近爆发多起冲突。各方对和谈前景持悲观态度。”

巴基关上收音机的红色开关。他看着床上的史蒂夫，缓缓穿上上衣。消息公布意味着皮尔斯很快就会来借他们了。就像史蒂夫说的那样，他们的时间真的不多。


	13. 植入

水面泛起一阵白光，黑暗的海水轻轻翻搅，渐渐变得通透。笼中的金发少年用力摇晃着铁格门。锁头咔嚓一声突然断裂，缓缓落入沙地。逃脱囚牢的希望让他抬头微笑起来，像束跳动的阳光。  
“进度慢了。”皮尔斯的手指焦躁敲着佐拉的白色试验台，“他们的表现证明我们需要更多冬兵！”  
佐拉抬头瞟了对方一眼，双手用力推着桌沿，从转椅站了起来。“我得提醒你一句，皮尔斯。这个世界上没有比我更好的血清专家！”他干咳了两声，“厄斯金博士?死了。S.S.R.的霍华德•史塔克？他那点小伎俩根本就是在抄袭我离开时留下的研究碎片。”佐拉擦着眼镜笑起来：“你觉得这么多年，我在实验室都在干什么？在厨房里找点洗洁精，兑上点双氧水，再撒上点碘化钾？”看着皮尔斯毫无起伏的表情，佐拉瘪嘴在心底泛起嗤嘲，对方显然并没理解那个比喻的搞笑意味。  
史蒂夫猛地从熟悉的梦中坐起身，惊觉另半张床是空的，巴基并没躺在身边。随着若隐若现的收音机新闻声响，雏菊花纹的白色纱窗正在微风中轻摆。他摸到床头的枪，小心移动到起居室，一眼看到巴基已穿好昨天的那套红体恤蓝外套。他坐在露出发黄海绵的棕色旧沙发上，正用一块黑色软布擦着枪管。史蒂夫双手自然下垂，警备顿时解除。但他一时却不知该说些什么，选择了站在原处——彼此都太急于用身体在彼此最隐秘的地方留存新的记忆，任何言语的交集在昨晚都变得多余。  
巴基抬眼看着他，边将枪收回背包，半晌挤出一句：“早。”  
“昨天，离荣军院不远的一家小旅馆内发生了爆炸。警方初步判断起因是厨房煤气不当使用，目前无人员……”当天气预报结束时，史蒂夫终于屈身关闭了收音机按钮。他慢慢走近，紧挨着坐了下来。  
明明十几年来物理定义上一直近在咫尺，灵魂却分离了太久。身体的每一个小小触碰都在反复验证着对彼此压抑过度的渴望。记忆的洪流沿着神经从涓涓流淌到疯狂奔腾，冲破一切藩篱让大脑灌满。除了本能，他们完全没有多余的思考能力。在黑暗的掩饰下，用欲望掩盖着羞涩与慌张。如果未来只剩未知，甚至绝望，能在当下偷到些许放纵的时间，如同在恶臭的垃圾堆，徒手挖出些残缺的玻璃球，却是安抚人心的无价之宝。  
如果可以，史蒂夫真想跳起来，站在勃朗峰上高喊着向全世界宣布巴基属于了自己，布鲁克林的好友詹姆士，最好的巴恩斯中士，对方所有的一切，都完完全全属于了自己。温暖的体温，燥热的喘息，巴基整晚不断包裹着他，除了贪婪又惊慌地索要着，说不出任何词语。那情景太过美妙，一度让史蒂夫怀疑自己是否在冰封的幻觉里。他想给巴基很多，直到他无法承受。他急切地把自己所有的一切也交给对方。如果语言苍白，记忆虚伪，至少身体应该能让对方明白，自己爱了对方多久，渴求的程度有多深着。这让昨夜尤其漫长。  
而现在，在温缓的日光之中，当他们像正常人那样安静坐在沙发上，突然就有那么点不可思议的紧张焦虑。他们跳过了太多正常伴侣该有的1、2、3，以至于重逢和拥有，在缠绕结束后变得唐突又迷茫。  
巴基同样有点不知所措。掩饰了几十年的好友关系，谁都没捅破窗户纸，却在不合时宜的时间直接上了床。巴基想用一个不合时宜的笑话搪塞过去，比如大大方方地承认对方确实尺寸惊人。但他转念觉得，这大概率不会是个终结尴尬的成功笑话，反而挑起新火花。他们本该有太多的话要说，却都无措到没法开口。他只好侧身反复调整着那根本不用再调整的背带，直到史蒂夫抓住了他的金属手腕，直到把他整个人拉入怀里。  
在短暂的机械停摆般的静止后，巴基拍了拍对方的背。即使再三确认，他还有点不敢相信，小史蒂薇的臂膀会如此有力。  
“我们可以……”史蒂夫的话并没说完，嘴便被巴基完全捂住。  
他推开对方，竖起食指压在史蒂夫的嘴唇上：“别说出来!那个命令还在生效!”  
“我们没法一走了之。”巴基笑得勉强，“有东西在我脑袋里，高级别的长期指令。这对你的安全始终是个威胁。也许，只有佐拉知道该如何消除它。而且……”巴基停顿了下，“如果你真能做到对九头蛇视而不见，放手不管，那你就不是我认识的史蒂夫。”  
窗外人员攒动，引擎震得玻璃嘎吱发响。清扫小组已经到达了。  
史蒂夫越过巴基肩膀看着窗外晃动的红色镭射点：“我只想和你拥有正常的睡眠，能和你正常地说晚安，正常告早安。我会一直说我爱你，就像呼吸一样正常，直到你不愿意听。”  
“事实是，早晨醒来，你的旁边会躺着位不正常的陌生人，一睁眼发现自己被个疯子用冰冷的枪管抵着脑门。”巴基站起身，背上包，“我必须彻底解决它！”  
“知道吗，史蒂夫。”敞开的舱门里，皮尔斯正在向冬兵招手示意，“你说过，你会是我的奇迹。我深信不疑。”  
冬兵脱去一件件外衣，深深浅浅的伤痕和肌肤一同暴露在顶灯的光晕下。回到昏暗基地，巴基和史蒂夫便被立刻分开，按流程进行单独身体检查和清洗，就如同任何一支枪，过度使用后接受日常养护。涂上厚厚的枪油，再收归入库，被真空和氮气包围隔绝。  
结束了水枪的冲洗，他用力捏了捏鼻子，擤出混着消毒液的冷水。他讨厌那刺鼻的味道，但也早就习惯。皮尔斯则盯着他，卷着蓝色衬衫的袖子，直接踏过浅浅深深的水渍，用一条看不出原色的灰毯子擦拭着他的脸，像园丁在小心修剪枸骨。一如既往。  
冬兵立刻歪脖子，条件反射般躲避了一下。他突然惊觉自己无法接受这种照料。除了史蒂夫，任何如此直白地审视自己身体的眼神都变得没法忍受。因为史蒂夫，具冷却液和汽油维持运转的机器会感受到让心脏几乎骤停的爱，记得住席卷全身的热。裸体变得具有特别意义，也同时变得羞耻。  
皮尔斯动作停顿了半秒钟，对资产的不顺从有些意外。但他只是皱了皱眉，又低头看了看自己被水染湿成酱色的浅棕色洛克鞋，显得很漫不经心。  
“他，什么时候想起来的?”皮尔斯笑起来。  
巴基心脏在胸腔里激励颤动，几乎要突破肋骨的囚笼。他不确定对方知道多少——只是认出了好友，还是交付彼此的全部。史蒂夫可能有危险，这个惊恐的推断让巴基浑身发抖。好在冰冷的消毒水掩盖了身体不自然的剧烈起伏。沉默变成最安全的回答，他站在原地一动没动。  
“别对我说谎，别让我失望。我能监听你们的通话，虽然不是实时通信的全部。”毛巾被重新搭在冬兵湿漉漉的头发上。皮尔斯转身从角落里拖来一张椅子，正对着巴基坐了下来。  
“知道吗，巴基。我和佐拉讨论了一个新思路。红房子给了我灵感。改变一个人，是将过去的一切清除，让大脑空荡到干干净净？还是给他新的记忆，将脑袋塞满，不留任何怀疑空隙？哪种更好？”皮尔斯的目光从上到下扫视着自己，巴基立刻将毛巾裹住了下身。  
“我没有怀疑你，你是前者，很完美。但在离开这里前，“他环视了一下四周黑漆漆的墙壁，”我想试试第二种，在他身上，在你的好友史蒂夫身上。”  
“我不明白，您的意思。”巴基几乎用尽了全部控制力才从喉咙里挤出毫无起伏的语气，试图打探更多信息。  
“很快你就会明白。如果你还记得的话。”皮尔斯坐在那里，丝毫没动地发号施令，“擦干自己，回到你该在的地方。过不了多久，我还有个私人任务需要你。”  
在检查完成后，史蒂夫没能再见到巴基。他被独自带到洗脑的房间，佐拉在他眼前低头不停翻着手里的文件，一点也不着急。  
“我有点喜欢皮尔斯的这个故事。”九头蛇的博士终于抬起头，“真实，又非常合理。”  
那些黑衣的守卫再次将史蒂夫在金属椅子上按住，他挣扎了几下。巴基帮自己记起了自己，没什么可担心，他只是，一直没法喜欢佐拉的德国口音。  
“史蒂夫•格兰特•罗杰斯，出生在布鲁克林，童年都在那里度过。父亲在二战中牺牲，母亲不久后也离世。你自愿参加了美国政府的人体实验，因为他们告诉你，这可以帮助你成为超级士兵，早日结束战争，但失败了。你随后便被抛弃，为保密还被从公关数据库里被除名。实验的副作用让你身体孱弱，病痛不断。政府承诺过的补偿全成了泡影，你拿不到一个子儿的抚恤金，更别说作废了的社安号。在最冷的冬天，你甚至有两个月负不起供暖账单，缩在冰冷的被子里瑟瑟发抖。”  
史蒂夫有点迷惑，对方似乎在说着自己的故事，却又不完全是自己的故事。  
“你唯一的朋友，巴恩斯，在日本偷袭珍珠港后参了军，在107师服役。他在阿尔卑斯山山区遭到伏击，却迟迟等不来援军，更没有任何事后搜救部队。盟军对他们见死不救。幸运的是，他被九头蛇救起，并存活了下来，并成为为新世界奋斗的战士。他在战后找到了你，你受邀欣然加入。九头蛇给了你们新的力量和新的人生，你会带着九头蛇的意志，和他一起，建立全新秩序，对虚伪的世界进行复仇与救赎。”  
头顶的吊臂转动起来，发出低频电流音。灰暗的桥梁和河水，穿着军装制服的女士，暗色的液体和雪，与过去每次单一的眼底白光相比，黑色的影像在眼前闪动飞转钻进脑子。史蒂夫察觉到异样，但又无能为力。  
“希望你会喜欢我们为你准备的新剧本。”  
那是史蒂夫在冷冻前听到的最后一句话。  
海水像被墨水重新晕染成墨色，即将推开的笼门被一只黑色的手掌重新关上。  
在之后的几年里，巴基又执行过八次任务。他学会了像史蒂夫一样记录每一次任务的地点和距离，也学会了像史蒂夫那样装作一无所知。但digger自此都再也没有一次机会和shield搭档。有时回来时，史蒂夫安静地躺在冷冻仓里，这让巴基反而有点诡异的安心。而更多的时候，那里是空的。他不知道皮尔斯对史蒂夫做了什么，更不知道九头蛇到底作何打算。而最近的一次，巴基在进入深度冷冻前，瞥见了史蒂夫浑身是血的红色侧影。那一刻，他从来没有入此害怕过。

冬兵计划依旧继续。佐拉兴奋地走向角落里的透明冷冻柜，“知道我最近发现了什么？”他指着里面的一排红色细玻璃密封管，向皮尔斯解释着新突破：“美国佬的血清并非完全没有用。它只是缺少决定性的催化剂，而我的，正好就是！”  
皮尔斯的两眼闪出光。  
“罗杰斯能抵抗多次洗脑，也许正是因为两种血清混合后对神经系统的加倍强化。但是，我得承认。除了他，其他的研究结果还是不太理想。我需要更多史蒂夫的血液样本。”  
皮尔斯背对着他摆摆手，离开了房间，“好在我们的新方法非常有效。祝你身体健康！希望我们能很快再见面。多保重。”  
“新任务：代号P19641212001。”  
皮尔斯看上去，和他的声音一样，更低沉了些。比起过去的年轻气盛，巴基在他的脸上居然感受到了一点时间流逝的意义。  
“暗中保护我与线人进行重要交易。记住，务必在我的右小腿射中一枪。”皮尔斯笑着抬了下左腿，盯着冬兵：“挑选合适的子弹，贯穿伤，擦着胫骨和腓骨之间的间隙。我不想在床上躺太久。没有人比你更擅长这个。你会好好完成任务，对吗？”  
巴基楞了一秒，皮尔斯要干什么？  
“是的，先生。”  
“史蒂夫会和你一起去。”  
这个名字让巴基倒吸了口气，却也立刻疑惑起来——这个隐蔽的名字居然可以正大光明地说出来？  
史蒂夫从门廊外走了进来，看上去一切正常。黑色制服紧贴在肌肉线条分明的身上，他状态不错，甚至感觉更壮了些。  
“他也有自己的任务。”  
“午安，巴基！”  
他在嘲自己笑，但是巴基觉得史蒂夫突然笑得有点陌生。


	14. 表演

“卡萨帕！奶奶会拿擀面杖狠狠敲你的屁股！妈妈咪呀！”  
带着红色贝雷帽的大男孩撞翻了富态妇人手里高高举起的两盘番茄酱团子。狭小酒馆里，晚间哄笑声就没停过。三三两两的人们勾肩搭背地唱起听不清的歌谣：“Amico dimmi come si fa，a raggiungere la felicità .（朋友请告诉我该怎么做，才能到达幸福彼岸)”  
“Cin cin！”  
“干杯！ ”  
“已就位。”  
冬兵在通话器里做了通告。街对角阴影里的史蒂夫回了一句，收到。

皮尔斯早早坐在了小酒馆最角落的位置。他摆弄银色袖扣和蓝色领带，又抬手看了眼表。棕色木面墙上的黄铜老摆钟正发出十点整的最后一声报鸣。这时，一个黑人拉开他对面的椅子坐了下来，没发出任何声音。  
“晚上好，皮尔斯！”全身黑衣的中年人低头瞥了眼桌上早已点好的美国佬(Americano），“好久不见。你还记得我爱喝这个？”  
"晚上好，弗瑞！”皮尔斯抬眼打了个招呼，“确实，好久不见。”  
“你临时换了地点，这里可不太好找。”弗瑞移动了几下身子，打量着嘈杂环境，转脸对递上黑色餐牌的妇人说：“Grazie！谢谢，我不用。”  
“潘纳多尼（PANETTONE），圣诞期间免费赠送。”对方微笑着放下小筐子面包片，转身离开。  
确定背影走远，皮尔斯才转会目光：“只有长岛本地意大利裔才爱来的老酒馆，满是怀念。就如同我很怀念S.S.R.办公室，那些不用提心吊胆的好日子。”  
“现在的办公室工作也不安稳。总统遇刺，越南是个大泥潭，太平洋西边爆了颗原子弹。世界大不一样了。”  
皮尔斯端酒笑起来：“是啊，不安稳到你看上去越发年轻了？”  
弗瑞用手指在自己脸前胡乱画着圈：“实验技术，不太可靠。为了见老朋友特意做了个临时美容。”他向前探着身，几乎贴在栗色木桌面上，将背部压得和声音一样低，“为什么突然主动联系我？”  
“几年前，你让我帮忙调查S.S.R.丢失的一个实验体。我给了消息，只给了你一个人！在巴黎！但俄国人似乎也知道了。从那时起我就担心自己的身份可能暴露。我得想办法掌握尽可能多的资料，整理好交给你。终于……”皮尔斯拍了拍身边的公文包，绿色绒布座位上的黑色皮面锃锃发亮，“除了你，我不相信任何人。当然，事实上，我也只能选择相信你。”  
窗外开始悄无声息地飘雪。当服务生从桌边经过时，弗瑞重新回到椅背上。  
“到处都是忍冬花环。“皮尔斯指了指弗瑞背后墙上松果环绕的红绿色节日装饰，“挂在我家白色木门上的肯定更好看。安娜很喜欢那些小袜子。 这是第几个圣诞节来着？”  
弗瑞低着头：“第十七个。你作为S.S.R.的秘密特工，潜伏九头蛇的第十七个圣诞节。”  
“非常感谢！”皮尔斯将冰饮酒杯举过头顶，“干杯！希望不会只有你一个人记得。”

“欢迎下次光临！Buon Natale！圣诞快乐！”  
套上外套，俩人走出小酒馆的蓝色窄门，安静雪夜留下浅浅脚印。  
“难得能和你喝一杯。”在街角的小巷子边，皮尔斯终于交出公文包，“有时候，纸质比电子更安全。独此一份，无任何拷贝。上面列出了渗入各个政府机构的九头蛇人员名单，还有些书面证据。”  
弗瑞迅速接了过去。皮尔斯弯腰拍了拍自己裤脚和鞋面上的落雪，若无其事地自言自语：“不知道我什么时候才能回家过圣诞节？”  
“不会太……”  
弗瑞没将话说完，皮尔斯直接倒在了地上！他蜷曲身子，手死死按着左小腿腹，整张脸都扭进了鼻尖。白雪上立刻留下一片比圣诞红更鲜艳的印记！

“完成。”  
冬兵活动了下十指关节，趴在原地没动。融化的雪花在枪杆上留下点点水迹。史蒂夫拉紧头盔带，调整面罩，“希望一切顺利，我们能早点基地见。圣诞快乐！亲爱的。”

弗瑞立刻将皮尔斯拖进巷子隐蔽，迅速扯下领带，紧紧捆住腿止血。  
“我……没事……”皮尔斯龇着牙，“你得马上离开！带着文件快走！他们……发现了！别让我这么多年的努力化为泡影！”  
弗瑞拉起衣角，小声低语了几句。  
“把朋友留在着等死？你的印象里我是这种人？”他一手拉起皮尔斯的胳膊绕过自己肩膀，一手夹紧公文包。紧贴巷口，蓝色福特车突然出现，并闪了三下灯。  
“看谁来接我们了？”弗瑞把皮尔斯塞进后座，自己迅速猫腰钻进副驾：“嗨，杜根，见到你可真高兴。”  
红胡子司机第一时间猛踩油门，但车在气缸轰鸣中纹丝未动！  
他和弗瑞同时回过头——一只手扣住了副驾车框，将这辆车微微抬了起来！右侧的车轮完全在离地空转！  
弗瑞反应迅猛，他立刻冲开车门，压上身体，全力撞向不速之客。史蒂夫身体晃动的瞬间，车轮终于落地。一瞬间，史蒂夫的手里就只剩一个车门了。  
“需要帮助?”冬兵在瞄准镜里观察着一切。  
“不用。”史蒂夫抬腿追上去，“不是质疑你的射击技术。而是皮尔斯需要留着现场观众。”  
“而我的任务就是，让这场表演，”他一个跃步直接跳上车顶，“更盛大些。”  
“Sh*t！”撞击巨响让杜根和弗瑞同时叫出声。

史蒂夫没停顿，他抬肘猛击车顶，钢板立刻折裂变形。利用边缘翘起的间隙，他直接掀开了半个车顶。弗瑞则将文件踩在脚下，并用枪背猛烈敲击伸进车厢的手臂。  
“杜根！”弗瑞大喊着，“下个路口！”  
“明白！”  
红色圆饼灯愈来愈进，杜根丝毫没减速。车在十字路口直接剧烈左转。弗瑞顺势向垂直方向胡乱开了几枪。惯性和攻击让史蒂夫滑下车顶，仅凭单手挂在了后车窗上。

“你离开了我的视距范围。”冬兵询问着情况。  
小车与横向行驶的货柜卡车插身而过，被混乱急停的车流堵在了路口。鸣笛骤响，擦碰不断，杜根立刻挂倒挡，一脚油门到底，在轮胎摩擦的青烟中全速撞向后方的卡车。后挡风玻璃整块碎裂，但史蒂夫依旧挂在那。  
“该死！”弗瑞拉着上方扶手，向后补了几枪。蓝色小车做了个U型转弯，原路返回！  
史蒂夫擦了下嘴角的玻璃割伤：“搭上了顺风车。我马上回来。”  
他再次攀近前排车顶，直接从上方射击驾驶位。杜根的右臂直接炸裂，小车失控侧弯，撞向街边的店铺，幸好弗瑞及时抓住方向盘。而史蒂夫也终于被甩下了车。他趴在地上，等尾箱全部变形的小车消失在巷尾才爬起来。  
“我的表演怎么样?”  
史蒂夫拍拍身上灰尘，朝着巴基的方向，用手心擦蹭着满脸血迹。但巴基没回答他。

回到基地，冬兵独自在房间里等了很久。终于再次见到史蒂夫，却没太多交谈机会。皮尔斯显然早已知道史蒂夫记忆多多少少回复了些，更提到应对手段。只是现在，任务再次如期完成，却没了汇报对象。史蒂夫一直在和佐拉说着什么，半小时前两人更是单独走了出去。巴基对着泛白的水泥地面有点发呆。史蒂夫在这时终于回来，他用条湿毛巾擦着脸上的血，抬手示意了两下，门口的守卫便顺从地转身离开。这让巴基有点迷惑地皱眉看着他。

史蒂夫什么没说，直接张开双臂把巴基抱进怀里：“我好想你！”  
手从背部轻移到颈窝，穿过黑发来回抚摸了几下，他在巴基的额头用力吻了一下，用力到像在烙印记。  
巴基笑了，眉头和揪着的心终于一同舒展开来：“史蒂夫，你没事就好！比起危险任务，我更担忧九头蛇。皮尔斯知道……”  
史蒂夫打断了他的话：“巴基，我当然没事！我非常好。S.S.R. 在我身上做实验，修改了我的记忆。现在九头蛇已经帮我修正过来了。”

“你说什么?”脑袋中突如其来一声电掣爆鸣，巴基瞬间感到全身比冷冻仓更寒冷。他杵在原地有点发抖，下意识地往后缩了下身子，“史蒂夫！这几年你在干什么?告诉我！”  
“你问我这几年在做什么?”他贴着对方脖子轻轻蹭了蹭鼻尖，在巴基耳边音调很轻，“我接受了你的邀请，为修正世界的错误与混乱而努力，一个有你在，更好的世界。”  
巴基用力前推，让两人重新拉出一个手臂的距离。但他的突然冷漠并没印象到史蒂夫的放松心情。  
“皮尔斯暂时离开。从现在起，我是你的管理人。如果你喜欢，可以像他们一样叫我罗杰斯队长。”史蒂夫出奇得平静，“那些词，那些对你下达命令的词。他都转交给了我。但是我不会用在你身上，因为我爱你。”  
“你也不会需要那些词。因为你同样爱我，你会为我做任何事。就像以前，在布鲁克林那样，我们总是形影不离。我一咳嗽，你就慌张地到处找哮喘药。我一搓手，你就会把我拉进你的大衣里。我们之间不需要命令，我非常喜欢你主动为我做些不需明言的小事情。”  
史蒂夫捧起对方的脸颊，企图占领他的嘴唇，但巴基立刻侧脸躲避，并用金属手臂扯开了对方的手。  
“我们不该在分别这么多年后聊这些浪费时间。”史蒂夫的语气开始有点不耐烦。  
“史蒂夫！”巴基低吼着：“我不知道皮尔斯对你到底做了什么！但是那不是真的！你的记忆出了问题！”  
“巴基。到底谁的记忆出了问题？是你的，还是我的？又是谁告诉了你，你所认为的真实记忆？”  
"是你！史蒂夫！是你！”  
史蒂夫抬手摸着巴基的头：“冷静，亲爱的。你不用担心，我会一直陪在你身边，直到你好起来。看看现在的你，你的绿眼睛总是那么美！即使沾上点肮脏的血，只要轻轻打开水龙头冲两下，你的神色就又能立刻变回亲切贴心的巴恩斯。”

他用力下压，控制住巴基的双手，将对方禁锢在椅背和前胸之间。这次的吻，巴基没能逃脱。但他测量紧咬着牙，将对方的舌拒之门外。  
“你就像颗被搽拭干净的漂亮子弹，让我忍不住摩擦发热的枪膛，催促着我扣下扳机发射出去。我不会强迫你，因为，没有人比我更爱你。你也同样爱我，不是吗？所以听话，把嘴张开。”  
史蒂夫耐心十足，反倒让巴基不寒而栗。在震惊以及对方近在脸颊唇侧的温热呼气里，巴基有些迷茫地微微张着嘴唇吐息。  
罗杰斯队长笑了：“你做得很好，亲爱的。”

未完待续  
↘↘↘↘  
1.根据漫画设定，皮尔斯出生在纽约长岛，他是弗瑞（白）的助手。  
2.美国佬是种意式鸡尾酒。  
3.弗瑞服用了由贝特霍尔德•斯腾伯格（Berthold Sternberg）教授发明的抗老化药剂（SSS计划，无限方程）。冬兵、达姆弹•杜根等人也在持续注射。缺点是一旦停用，老化加速。  
4.弗瑞口中的世界大不同了指：肯尼迪遇刺、越战升级，以及中国试爆成功原子弹，这些都发生在1964年。弗瑞遇到惊队是1995年，所以本篇故事时，他并没有瞎一只眼。  
↘↘↘↘  
感谢阅读。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING]蛇队，没有强制，大约算口嗨和hj(?）

第十四章 支配

巴基有点恍惚，眼前的人是史蒂夫。眉眼与身形无疑，更别说左脸颊中央那点极易被忽略的痣。但他，却又不是史蒂夫。他说话的方式别扭而陌生。布鲁克林不知放弃的固执小坏蛋从来不会用这种咄咄逼人又胜券在握的语气。对方嘴里那些和自己内容相近，却指向相反的故事让巴基头脑昏沉，加倍困惑。到底该相信哪个？哪个才是真正的史蒂夫，哪个版本里又才是真正的自己？

“你爱我。”史蒂夫前倾脖子，用舌尖掠过巴基的耳根，“别浪费时间，这点不必怀疑。”  
瘙痒让巴基缩了下肩膀，但他没否定，也没躲避。盯着灰色阴暗的墙壁，他说：“我不知道你说的那些事情。我突然有些……认不出你……”  
“从雪山下坠落后，你的记忆一直有点混乱。”史蒂夫抚摸着巴基的脸，眼里满是怜悯，“别担心，我一直都是你的史蒂夫，这次我会陪在你身边。你只需要像从前那样相信我。史蒂夫永远都不会对巴基说谎。放心把自己完完全全交给我，就如同巴黎那晚一样。”  
是的，在巴黎。  
在歌剧院里的隔间里，在撤退点，他们太过于害怕再次失去对方，仿佛明天太阳就不再升起般疯狂做爱。一夜之间，史蒂夫身体每块肌肉的起伏，每寸肌肤的热度，刻在了巴基的掌心和指尖，即使过了将近十年，也不需要海马体的反复确定，更不需要神经元的刺激。

史蒂夫把愣神的巴基从椅子上拉起，换自己坐了下来。  
“现在，把制服脱了。”他放松地靠在椅背上，右脚踝搭上左膝。巴基却站在原地，丝毫未动。  
“听好，巴基。一字一句，仔细听好。我要告诉你接下来我要做什么。”  
九头蛇队长向后扬了扬脖子，“我要你脱掉衣服，跪在这里。”史蒂夫将双脚打开，踩在冰冷的灰色水泥地。他用手指了指鼓起的胯下，“像崇拜一座神明的雕像，用你的舌头膜拜它。”  
“然后，我会把你按在这把椅子上，插进你的身体。”他用手抚摸着椅子扶手，缓慢又极富耐心，“不需要什么事前扩充放松，我要直接操开你。请好好用下面的口吸住我。作为奖励，我会完完全全射进你的身体。”  
他捏住巴基的手掌，啄了下因为紧张而微微开合的金属手背：“你最深最热的地方都会被我灌满。我会好好帮你清理。事实上，以后这种事都只能由我来做。虽然在浴室，我一定会忍不住再来几次，但我保证，最后的最后，我会温柔地给你盖上毯子，抱着你安稳入睡。”

巴基下意识地甩开手：“史蒂夫，我们需要先谈谈。事情变化的，有点奇怪。至少你该先告诉我……”  
“嘘！”史蒂夫用食指压着自己的嘴唇，阻止了对方继续。他弯腰从小腿的皮靴旁拔出一把匕首，翻转手腕，将金属手掌摊开。  
“拿好。”短匕首的把手，连同巴基的手掌被他一同攥紧，“如果你觉得我在欺骗你，担心我会做伤害你的事，随时都可以用这个。”  
“但事先声明，即使你刺伤我的手，我也不会停下。割伤我的嘴，我就用撕裂的唇吻你；挖出我的眼睛，我就用鼻子嗅你发情母狗一样的骚味。掏出我的心脏，你就会发现它一直都在为你跳动。即使割下我的头颅，我也还会插在你的身体里。我的血会和精液一样灌满你，融在你的身体里。终其一生，你都再也无法摆脱我的痕迹。”  
史蒂夫双手握住巴基的手腕，猛地将他拉近，刀刃直接抵在心房上方。  
“来吧，巴基！用你的身体来验证，我到底是不是你所深爱的史蒂夫。纠结无意义的事情只会徒增痛苦，我会为你做点快乐的事。性爱，才是我们都需要的慰藉。”  
史蒂夫将手搭在巴基肩头，暗暗用力。巴基顺从的慢慢蹲了下来，伴随膝盖跪地的声音，还有匕首掉地的清冽脆响。  
在史蒂夫怪异的甜言蜜语和本能欲望的枪炮里，巴基举手投降，不堪一击。

史蒂夫轻轻摆弄腰带，迫不及待地抵进巴基嘴里：“好好含住，亲爱的。把它添得更硬更湿些，一会它还要进到你下面那张嘴里呢。”  
史蒂夫拉扯着巴基的头发，强迫他吞咽更深。用敏感的口腔里包裹滚烫又狰狞的阳具，这让巴基觉得自己又变成了一个被使用的工具，但相比武器，这样好太多了。史蒂夫掐住他的下颚，猛挺几下腰。异物猛撞的不适感，让巴基生理反射地干呕了几下，眼角更渗出泪水。  
“对不起，对不起……巴基，这都怪你的嘴里太热，吸得太紧。你天生就适合会做这种……事情……”史蒂夫低喘着，“把头太高，重新慢慢来。你会适应的。"  
史蒂夫的每个词语都像种咒语，巴基言听计从。想来，似乎年少时一直如此——看上去弱不禁风的多病小个子，在两人关系中，一直是发号施令，掌握主动的那个。  
“就是这样，没错。你看，只要按我说的做，你就会变得更完美。”  
巴基没法说话，他呜咽着承受史蒂夫压住舌头根，滑入深深的喉咙。史蒂夫在自己头顶的喘息，是一种夸奖和赞赏，让巴基更卖力地舔吸，他想为史蒂夫服务，想让他舒服，因为自己。他知道，以后每次说话时，自己都会想起那里除了能传出声音，更会紧紧吸住史蒂夫那根巨大的玩意，说是贪恋也不足为过。

史蒂夫用力抓扯巴基有些汗湿的头发，强迫他离开“棒棒糖”从地面拉起。他掐住巴基的腰，将他直接抱坐在了自己腿上。  
“现在，可以脱掉了？”史蒂夫盯着巴基，用眼神催促着对方慢慢撕开制服，露出剧烈起伏的前胸，手则同时用力一扯，让巴基的裤子松垮得挂在膝弯处，羞耻处一览无余。  
“你下面和乳头一样精神。”史蒂夫刻意夸大了低头幅度看了一眼。他想让巴基更放荡地面对被自己挑起的性欲，“摸摸你自己，用左手。”  
巴基听话地快速套弄起自己已被前液弄湿的前端。冲进大脑的快感让他脚背紧绷，身体后仰，更呻吟起来。失去重心的慌乱，让他猛然清醒，发觉自己双手无意识地抓住了史蒂夫的肩膀。  
“继续，巴基。你用机械臂手淫的样子真淫荡。”史蒂夫笑着，“但在我插进你之前，不许先射出来。”  
巴基咬着嘴唇，史蒂夫则抬起了他的屁股，让他离自己更近，两人的阴茎不可避免地喷碰到了一起。这么一对比，史蒂夫的尺寸着实傲人。那凸起的经络无疑会轻易撵平内壁的每一个褶皱，让自己爽到发疯。巴基感觉自己的后穴收紧了一下。他好想让对方立刻插进来，好想。这让他加快了上下撸动的速度，呻吟也越来越激烈，很快接近了 边缘。  
“我刚刚说过，要有允许。”史蒂夫却在这时粗暴弹开了他的手，“你在流水，亲爱的。你弄湿了我的裤子。”  
他单手同时握住两人的性器缓慢套弄，一手支撑着巴基的背，用坚硬的齿间摩擦起对方肿立嫩红的乳尖。乳头的刺激让巴基失声大叫一手，呼吸全乱了。他像即将溺亡般张大嘴拼命汲取空气。淫乱又甜腻的呻吟也无法抑制地往外涌。很快，他射在了史蒂夫手里，全身摊在他身上。  
“对不起……史蒂夫……对不起……”巴基像做错事的孩子不停喘息着。  
史蒂夫眼睛里的欲火快要反噬自己：“你就像个宝箱，我是唯一的钥匙。只有我，知道箱子里最隐蔽的珍宝。”  
他直接撕裂了巴基的制服，丢弃一边，掐住巴基的脖子，将他按向椅子。巴基的手抓紧靠背，单膝支持在座位上。  
“摸摸自己，你好湿。”史蒂夫抬起巴基的手，引导着他顺着身体摸到后庭的入口，“颜色真浅，又小，真不敢相信你是怎么用这里把我完全吞下去。”  
“史蒂夫……”对方的下流赞赏让巴基及羞耻又急不可待。  
“巴基，邀请我吧。”巴基没回应史蒂夫的话，但腰肢颤抖，“说出来，亲爱的。我在听。”  
“进来……”  
史蒂夫抬手用力在巴基的屁股上赏了一巴掌：“Language！巴基，说请。”  
火辣的刺激让巴基崩溃得快哭出来。他忍不住抬起上身，不知羞耻地乞求：“进来……请……史蒂夫，求你了……请！”  
“我要把你的内脏都操开。你每一寸无人触及，最私密的地方都属于我。巴基，我当然会乖乖听你的话，满足你的一切要求。因为，我永远都是你的史蒂夫啊。”

鲜红血液沿着透明输液线缓缓填满第四支玻璃试管。史蒂夫简单按压了下针眼，开始整理制服的黑色袖口。他抬头看着一旁眉头紧皱的巴基，“在担心我？”  
巴基没回答他，眼神跟着佐拉的动作，直到红色试管被锁进透明冷藏柜才重新回到史蒂夫身上。这几天，他并没有被要求回到冷冻仓，而是待在了罗杰斯队长的房间。但除了那天几乎让他怀疑会死在床上的XING,爱，对方之后什么也没做。他只是被要求像现在这样陪着他，私下里更只是拥抱，亲吻，再告晚安。这让巴基的疑虑和担忧减轻了不少。他没意识到史蒂夫在用一根无形的铁链拴住他，时不时地放松和拉紧正侵蚀着残存的坚持，巴基的身心都在潜移默化地甘心被支配。  
“这是在干什么？”  
“九头蛇需要血清制造winter soldier。”史蒂夫侧脸瞥了眼身后的佐拉，“他需要更多研究样本。”  
巴基没法像史蒂夫那样一脸轻松：“这会伤害你！”  
“你就是在担心我。”史蒂夫起身笑着，“陪我去活动一下。”

熟悉的训练室里，几名黑衣看守正围着一个裸露上身的壮汉。对方的双手被束缚器捆绑着，口鼻喷着热气，像只刚刚捕获的野兽。  
“九头蛇万岁！”看见史蒂夫走进来，看守立刻高呼致敬：“罗杰斯队长！这是血清的最新一名存活者。依旧有失控情况，但程度改善，较为轻微。”  
“解开束缚器。”面对面面相觑的守卫，史蒂夫重复了一次，开始没什么耐心，“解开！”守卫不情愿地背身摆弄着，在沉重枷锁坠地瞬间，仓惶逃离了房间。  
史蒂夫像个斗牛士，不慌不忙地踱步绕着圈，确认宰杀时机。对方在原地警惕地扭头看着他。片刻后，野兽直接冲撞过来，毫无技巧的原始动作除了消耗自己的体力，对史蒂夫毫无威胁。这种实力悬殊的猫鼠游戏让巴基顿觉无聊。他往后退了几步，靠在门边，聊胜于无地观赏起来。  
突然！几个回合后，实验体晃开了史蒂夫，改变方向，直接向出口奔来。巴基立刻压低重心，抬起金属臂准备硬接！但在接触的瞬间，对方被抓住脚腕，重摔在地，毫无停留地被史蒂夫拉回了场地中央。  
史蒂夫抬起手肘，用坚硬的鹰嘴骨猛砸对方的脸。企图逃跑的实验体抬起双臂，形成面部防御。但史蒂夫直接无视。他任由对方哀嚎躲避，用不停顿先击断了前臂尺骨，继续砸向脸部。很快，实验对象不再挣扎，没了任何反抗动作。史蒂夫的动作像打在一个人形沙包上。史蒂夫不但没停下，相反，他享受杀戮的神情让巴基脊柱发冷。  
“停下！史蒂夫！够了！”  
跳过地上的血迹，巴基跑上前，拉住俨然失控的史蒂夫。实验幸存者的脸骨被全部击碎，像一滩红色白色的烂肉连在不具名的身体上。  
史蒂夫看着他，舔着指尖的血：“巴基，如果有人伤害你，哪怕是一丝企图，我都会疯狂地报复他。如果错的是这个世界，我就毁掉它，为你创造一个新的。就像我正在做的这样。那是对每个人都好是伟大事业，你会乐意和我一起实现它。”  
那一刻，巴基终于意识到，眼前的这个人绝对不是自己所认识的那个史蒂夫。在欲望面前，自己是个彻头彻尾的失败者。

未完待续  
↘↘↘↘  
↘↘↘↘  
感谢阅读。


	16. 精神

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [预警]！！蛇，spanking，及轻微orgasm control情节

【盾冬】骆驼、狮子和婴儿(15)  
sum:血清计划失败，芽依旧是芽。他独自在布鲁克林听到二战胜利的广播，也等来了詹的阵亡通知书。直到某天晚上，一个有金属铁臂的男人出现在门口。连载请翻合集，章节若遗失请翻AO3。  
正文↘↘↘↘  
第十五章 精神

史蒂夫向上拉扯了几下巴基的制服领，用手指篦齐两颊黑发，仔细别在耳后。巴基戴上面罩，校准了下手臂，沉默接受着对方源源不断的整理小动作。  
史蒂夫在这时递过一把匕首。  
那晚那把附带血腥爱欲与承诺的凶器。  
“别忘了这个。”他边说边把匕首插进了巴基右臂外侧的固定带，“这依旧是我的东西，只是授权你，只有你有权对我使用它。请随身携带，帮我保管好。”  
在巴基离开运输机的前一秒，他又重重抓握了下巴基的两臂：“注意安全，任务结束立刻回来。”

为了我，亲爱的。史蒂夫总会这么说。  
拜罗杰斯队长所赐，出任务虽然在所难免，密度已大幅下降。只是，巴基始终没法完全逃脱冷冻仓。  
“很冷，我知道，因为我也会经历这些。巴你也许不太喜欢，但这能让我们更长远得在一起。你承诺过，会陪我走到尽头，我也会陪着你，不是吗？”

彻头彻尾的谎言太容易拆穿，而夹杂了真实的骗局就会比蜜糖还要甜。史蒂夫总有意无意地提醒巴基，他大脑混乱，容易记错东西，甚至忘了史蒂夫来到这里，都完全是遵循他的邀请。这让巴基既迷惑又有负罪感——他不该把史蒂夫拖上贼船。葬送自己人生或许已是定局，但绝不该拉上史蒂夫陪葬。  
九头蛇队长给了他更多基地内的行动自由，更贴身的照料。更宽松舒适的衣服，不再仅仅是作战服；更具体化的食物，比如面包、土豆，不再是写着复杂文字的医疗注射液，甚至还有热水澡。但，巴基始终没法心安理得的接受眼前的他，更没法接受他嘴里那些关于全新未来的构想。对方的一些东西没变，但又显然变了。

这次的任务很简单，从位于列宁格勒的国家量子信息实验室取回一个重要元器件。有九头蛇内部人员接头，总共花费不到两小时。只是，从涅瓦河的航道撤退时，水面的点点亮光与白色水鸟，让巴基又想起了些巴黎的事。五月的塞纳河美得让人心碎，而一些东西永远地被留在了那里，一些真正的史蒂夫该有的东西。

“任务汇报：D19740503001。”  
听完巴基的简单描述，史蒂夫的表情像返程一样轻松。他满意摸着对方的头发，在下降前随意地询问了一句：“我的匕首呢？”  
巴基边走下舷梯。边摸了下右臂，却没摸到想要的东西！史蒂夫明明将匕首插在了那，整个任务过程中自己也从未使用过。他有点恍惚。难道真如史蒂夫所说，自己的记忆有问题？  
巴基紧张地站在原处，犯错般皱着眉自言自语起来：“明明应该就在这里，出发前你……”  
“弄丢了？还是放在基地忘记拿了？”史蒂夫语气依旧不急不缓，“我们可以花点时间找。任务完成得很好，该有奖励。但，如果弄丢了我的东西 ，就会受点惩罚。”  
史蒂夫摸了摸下巴：“你知道，我会一起给你。”

巴基咬着牙，在史蒂夫的冲撞下只顾呻吟，根本说不出话。  
“想起来放在哪里了吗？”  
他刚射过一次，但史蒂夫依旧把他前胸压在墙壁上，不肯放过他。史蒂夫有的是办法让自己堕落在欲望里，把心底最黑暗的部分挖出来。巴基对史蒂夫的渴望压抑得实在太久也太辛苦，从几十年前懵懂知道性这件事情一开始，就扎根在了脑子里。只要轻轻抬起栅栏，露出一条细缝，困兽就会疯狂撕咬，拼命挣脱，绝对不是一顿生肉大餐能安抚的。身体没法说谎，史蒂夫在用行动逼迫巴基放弃抵抗，接受现实——只要服从，史蒂夫就会给巴基想要的，这很容易。  
精液沿着墙壁流到自己的膝盖上，让巴基极度羞耻，仿佛自己是条屈服在对方胯下的狗——一只发情期的母狗被公狗狰狞的阴茎钉在墙上还在摆尾求欢。巴基再次濒临高潮，失去意识般不停呼唤起“史蒂薇”的名字，而史蒂夫则一边加大抽送力道和节奏，一边又极其轻微地在耳边吐气，“放心，我一直就在这里。”  
巴基瞬间痉挛，眼底发白，后穴再度紧紧着吸着对方，颤抖地再次射了出来。史蒂夫又挺胯几下，确保巴基好好含好自己的精液。两人都稍稍平复后，他才终于抽离。巴基在余韵中微微收缩发颤，长时间的抽插和不断的高潮让穴口根本还没法立刻合起来。史蒂夫用手掰开臀瓣检查，白浊的黏液立刻流了出来。  
“现在该接受惩罚了。”他用双手掐住巴基的腰，帮他将屁股抬得更高，“我给了你匕首，并请你好好保管。你做到了吗？”  
他抬手一巴掌重重打在巴基的屁股上！  
“啊！”巴基失声尖叫了一声。  
热辣的刺痛感立刻传遍全身，后穴却颤抖得更厉害，甚至主动张合起来。他能感到更多史蒂夫的精液正顺着大腿根往下滑。他不想再犯错了，他想把史蒂夫都乖乖含好，但小洞根本停不下淫荡地收缩。明明就是刚刚的事，他却已经开始贪婪史蒂夫插进自己的充盈感和高潮时的漂浮感。他控制不了自己，完全做不到，无论在哪个方面都是如此。控制不了人生，控制不了欲望，更控制不了羞耻，这自己是个失败者，简直糟糕透了。  
“把我的奖励含好，亲爱的。别再把东西弄丢。”史蒂夫的声音变得冷起来，“觉得自己应该多受到惩罚？”  
在获得肯定答案前，抽打声回响在上个热潮后变冷的房间。又是一巴掌！  
“史蒂夫……”巴基绝望地抵住墙。他头脑发热，开始冒出金色闪点，根本没法思考。阴茎再次坚挺了起来，自己都没发现。  
史蒂夫慢慢抚摸着红色的掌印，边喃喃自语：“那把匕首代表着我的生命。巴基，我把自己的命放在了你手心上，然后你怎么做的?一句简单的抱歉，我弄丢了？”  
“史蒂夫，我很……抱歉……”  
又落下一掌。  
“好好想想！放在哪里了？！”  
“你放在了……早上出发前，我的……”他口干舌燥，语言混乱。  
“说谎！坏孩子！”史蒂夫打断了巴基，“我根本没给你！重新想想！”  
“也许，不小心……掉在了运输机里。”巴基胡乱找着借口，史蒂夫在生气，这让他紧张。  
又是一巴掌。  
“巴基，我说过你有问题记忆。承认吧，这不是什么丢人的事情，我会帮你慢慢都修正过来。你不该对我持有任何怀疑。”  
空气变得稀薄，巴基浑身着了火，艰难喘着粗气：“也许，还在你的房间……”  
“承认没什么羞耻的，我们之间不会存在任何羞耻。巴基哥哥，这次小史蒂薇是对的，不是吗？”  
“史蒂薇……史蒂薇……”  
又是一掌。  
“冷静点，巴基。仔细听我在说什么。每次你快要射的时候就会开始胡乱这样喊我，”史蒂夫突然温柔地抚摸起巴基的背，“你喜欢被这样惩罚，被打屁股？想继续？”  
巴基没回答，但腰扭得厉害。  
“给你根棍子，你能把自己磨射出来。我毫不怀疑。”他嗤笑了一句，“我爱你把最见不得人的那一面，最丑陋最低贱的那一面完全展示给我。那样会让我觉得自己很特别。史蒂夫对巴基是唯一的，独一无二。我才能安心，自己才真正拥有了你。”  
他的手指划过脖颈，划过蝴蝶骨，又划过臀沟：“什么时候你才能承认自己的记忆问题。刚刚几下了？”  
“四下，史蒂夫……四下……”  
“你看，你在计数，巴基喜欢被这样对待。这能减轻你的负罪感？但是又错了！亲爱的，是五次！“”  
巴基没反驳，如果史蒂薇那个固执的小坏蛋坚持要把其中一掌后的轻拍也算进去，没人能改变他的主意。

“这次，我不会吻你嘴，不会摸你的乳头，不会操你后面的洞，更不会用手帮你。我会再打你五下。五下之后，我要你扶好墙，保持现在的姿势，和我没有任何身体接触，就这样射出来。你能为我做到吗？”  
“巴基，你是我的吗？”  
“是的，是你的。”巴基没意识到自己在说话，词语却自动飞了出来。  
“很好，你会很听话，乖乖的。”

“一！”  
手臂划开了空气，一切瞬间凝固。  
“二！忍耐，亲爱的。马上射出来可不乖。”  
巴基快奔溃了，他全身抽搐，前端早就湿得一团糟。  
“三！”  
巴基攥紧了拳头，几乎把所剩无几的那些控制力都用在了那里，金属手臂张合着发出微微的电流声。  
“四！  
他好想射，但是史蒂夫还没数到数。他不能那么做，他不想让史蒂夫再失望。所以，巴基只能把注意力稍稍转移到手掌，用冰冷机械的现实抵挡一会扑面而来的多巴胺。  
“你忍耐地很努力，我能看出来。你美极了。真乖。”

“来吧，为我射出来。五！”  
史蒂夫的命令和掌心打开了阀门，射精高潮立刻席卷了巴基。一切都被白色淹没。

巴基再次清醒来时发现自己面对着墙，只是没了支持，滑落在地。他懵在那，大脑停止了运转。他难以接受仅仅是被史蒂夫打屁股，自己就半醒半昏迷地状态里又射精了。他勉强撑着墙面，像史蒂夫要求的那样，头却像多不堪风雨重负的罂粟花，重重垂了下去。  
“我很抱歉。”巴基轻声说，“我最想抱歉的是……史蒂夫……我不该在那晚，出现在你家门口。对不起。”

史蒂夫直接掐住他的脖子，让巴基前胸完全贴在了地上，又粗暴地插了进来，但巴基刚射完。用力的操弄只带来不适。心理上几近崩溃，身体又酸胀疼痛，巴基低声呜咽着。史蒂夫紧紧按住他：“这样你就不会被快感牵着到处乱跑，像只追蝴蝶的猫。现在，你能通过疼痛专心感觉我到底是怎么操开你的，你的小洞是多么渴求我。你是我的，巴基，你是我的。所以请乖乖听我的话。没有人比我更爱你。”  
巴基觉得自己被充满，被需要着。  
即使是罪恶的，就让这一刻罪恶下去吧。

巴基再次醒来时，史蒂夫还睡着。即使是超级战士，那种消耗程度也让他睡得很沉，微微发着鼻息。巴基缓慢移开对方的手臂，加倍小心地溜下床。他打开抽屉，匕首正原封不动的躺在那里。  
巴基倒吸了口气，回头看了眼，确定史蒂夫只是翻了个身。他小心控制着金属手臂的力道，把气动关节和缓冲阀音量降到最低。利用金属覆片边缘的锋利薄边，他在刀刃底端最靠近把手的侧面，刻下了一个小小的X。他将匕首被放进史蒂夫制服上衣前胸的内袋里，无事发生般钻回了温暖又危险的臂膀里。

隔天早上，和史蒂夫一起在公共食堂吃早饭时，巴基摆弄着叉子，却怎么也对不准焗土豆块。他目光不断在白纸巾与黑胡椒瓶间游荡，显得坐立不安。  
“怎么了？”  
“对不起，史蒂夫……我又不记得你的匕首放在里哪里了。我好像收在了柜子里，但又好像在你洗澡的时候换了地方。早上抽屉里没有了。我不知道……对不起……”他猛抓了几下头发，“你说得对，我的脑袋确实有点问题……”  
巴基在等！他在等着史蒂夫告诉他！  
告诉他！匕首在我这，你别担心！  
这样自己的恐怖猜测就不成立！

但史蒂夫没这样说。九头蛇队长用餐布擦了擦嘴，又随手扔在桌面上：“巴基，你能承认自己的问题，我知道这很难，但你做的很好。为了我，你总是这么乖。你会更听我的话，不是吗？”  
巴基僵坐在那里，在史蒂夫眼里大约只剩顺从。

再次出任务时，史蒂夫又给巴基那把匕首。冬兵在任务间隙仔细检查好几遍，确定那隐瞒的“X”完整无缺。他将匕首直接丢进了伦敦街角的垃圾桶。而史蒂夫却在几周后的早上，再次给了他，并嘱咐他的病人好好保管。一模一样，但是，没有X的记号。  
巴基给新匕首做了两个X标记。这次，他把匕首就直白放在史蒂夫房间的桌面上，但一觉醒来就又消失了，说意外又不意外。他被要求四肢爬在地上，找遍房间每一个角落。巴基觉得自己和狗之间只差一个项圈。但主人会在每次惩罚后，更温柔地操他，用高潮和喘息动摇巴基的决心，抹杀他的怀疑。  
巴基找到个机会，把XX匕首偷偷丢在运输机驾驶室后的隔板夹缝里，然后告诉史蒂夫自己又弄丢了。这次对方却又笑起来，递给他一把。  
“巴基，你今天忘在房间里了。”  
冬兵把那把崭新的匕首刻上三个XXX标记，放进制服前胸的夹层。足够了。

自己的猜测没错——史蒂夫在企图控制自己！用伤害自己的方式！用让自己怀疑自己有精神和记忆问题的方式统治自己！真正的史蒂夫绝对不会这么做！而要弄清一切，巴基知道他只能去找一个人。  
好在九头蛇队长给了自己更多权限，尽管佐拉对于突然出现在自己实验室里的冬兵很诧异。  
“有什么我能帮你？”博士还是礼貌笑着。  
“告诉我，你们到底对史蒂夫做了什么！”

未完待续  
↘↘↘↘  
感谢阅读。


	17. 机制

冬兵出现在实验室时，佐拉正准备将一把五颜六色的胶囊塞进嘴里。博士用眼神打了个似有似无的招呼，重新低头找起水杯。资产的到访和嘴里弥漫的苦味让他皱着眉，又低咳了几声。  
“罗杰斯给了你很多自由。”  
“你对史蒂夫到底做了什么？”巴基没准备拐弯抹角，对方显然也不会吃那套。他没什么谈判筹码，佐拉是否会回答问题，说实话巴基根本没把握。但他又不得一试，眼前的邪恶科学家是自己唯一的希望。  
尽管巴基极少来这里，但实验室的明显变化也无法忽略。满眼的绿色电子屏幕挤占了所有灰色墙壁。白色桌子少了好几张，取而代之的是一排排铁灰色的高柜。红绿提示点光不断闪烁，大约都是新增的电子设备。这里没有任何刺鼻药水味，满是塑胶热变和金属气息，巴基抽动了下鼻子，有点反感。资产盯着博士，全身纹丝不动，眼神却快速检视着，像躲在碗柜后伏击老鼠的猫。博士本人除了正常的岁月痕迹，面色不正常的暗沉，更消瘦不少，但惹人生厌的笑容一点没变。  
“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……没错，你的Steve。”佐拉端起水杯，仰头倒了下去，喃喃自语，“皮尔斯是个聪明的家伙。如果他花把心思花在学术上，说不定能成为和我一样优秀的科学家。”  
“这说来话长，但我不介意告诉你。”他咳嗽几声，抬头笑起来，“毕竟，我能用舌头和人聊天的日子也不多了。而且看上去，机制运行得很好，担心有点多余。”  
1944年12月，九头蛇在阿尔卑斯山脉的冰雪谷底捡到巴恩斯时，冬兵计划还只是萌芽。一个被认定死亡的盟军残疾优秀士兵，没有比他更完美的实验对象。巴基成功活了下来，对手臂适应度良好，说是他点燃了计划的希望火花也不足为过。然而，直到今天，三十多年的研究过去了，这项计划顶多也只能算个被添了几块木炭的火苗，离燎原之火的目标遥不可及。九头蛇一直在摸索中前进，针对于人体物理机能的血清开发是一方面，精神世界则是另一重点。  
“我们当然知道你们认识，一开始就知道。但皮尔斯逐渐认为那同样是个实验契机——记忆清洗，记忆重塑，以及制约机制这三者和谐共存的可能性。”博士顺次掰起三根手指，“你喜欢沉默，表现顺从，任务执行地一直很干净。皮尔斯坚持认为，你，第一个winter soldier，始终是最理想的那个。所以，你的脑袋被植入长期附加任务，被选定为监视者，防止并抹杀其他winter soldiers可能出现异常行为。他是如此信任你，甚至还决定由你来射伤自己。”  
而第二位冬兵，史蒂夫，很自然成为了第一个被监视对象。双重血清达到了一个明显效果——好的更好。绝对力量、复原速度，应激能力全部巨幅提升，比在巴基的单纯九头蛇血清效果更加卓越。“唯一遗憾的是，我还没完全搞清楚两种血清的药理原理。”佐拉无奈耸了耸肩。  
但，记忆重塑不可避免地同时反射了镜子的另一面——坏的更坏。史蒂夫心底最强烈又黑暗的欲望被挖掘、放大和扭曲。  
“我们给了史蒂夫一个新的记忆版本。经历残酷战争、加入九头蛇、成为冬兵，大脑欺骗着大脑本身。记忆告诉他，这一切全是基于信仰的自愿行为。对抗这个混乱的世界，造成不得已的牺牲，是崇高事业，更是为了他那个被世界遗忘的好友巴基•巴恩斯。史蒂夫近似于一个极端理想主义者，为了理想无人能敌。”佐拉指了指右侧的一个显示屏：“你不会想看他的一些任务记录影像。”  
回想起史蒂夫像在血中淋浴般的身影和那因为杀戮快感而发亮的眼睛，巴基捏紧了拳头，默默摇了摇头。  
“我们当然会担心他失控，他比你表现出更大的侵略性。这不是缺点，但毕竟实验样本太少，一切都是未知。谁都害怕亲手创造的超级战士变成弗兰肯斯坦，不是吗？”佐拉舒展开了眉头，“皮尔斯是对的，幸好，我们还有你。”  
“他很在乎你，在乎得远远超过我的预期。或许是你的阵亡通知书给他的心理创伤过于剧烈，罗杰斯一直讲自己置于再次失去你的巨大恐惧之中。他不愿你再出现任何逃脱自己掌控能力的意外，因此他表现出既想给你自由，又想完全控制住你的矛盾。”  
爱的本质，是排他，独占的，亦是所有悲剧和痛苦的根源。焦虑、不自信会反噬为一种完全对立的极端控制欲。就如同史蒂夫的大脑在告诉他，他需要完完全全地控制住巴基，对方才会永远安安稳稳地待在自己身边。越是担心再次失去，施加的支配程度就越发偏离歪曲。  
“我们利用了这一点。史蒂夫这台屠杀机器不会伤害你，但是你的潜意识里却有随时终结他的最高指令。你们是相互的囚笼，彼此的套索。你是防止他越界失控最有效的安全阀，而他是让你不得不留在这里的锚钉。我们可以进化，完善，再好好利用这种制衡机制，复制到更多冬兵身上，未来就会成为九头蛇轻松又安全管理成千上万资产的最好工具。”  
巴基咬着牙，下颚几近磨碎进牙槽里。金属手臂在快速地张合，这让佐拉慌张地退后了一步，装翻了桌上的水杯。他急忙转身收拾起桌面，乘机逃避着眼前满脸写着“要扭断你脖子”的超级士兵。  
“怎样才能把监视史蒂夫的命令从我脑袋里赶出去？！”巴基强压着怒火，低吼着问道。史蒂夫的安全，无论如何都是第一位。  
佐拉抬起沾满水的笔记本，在空中抖了抖。他背对着巴基，谨慎地吐出些词语。十个，又是十个。  
“Shot，射杀，”  
“Snatch，夺取，”  
“Serve，服务，”  
“Submit，服从，”  
“Trap，陷落，”  
“Taint，污染，”  
“Tie，拴住，”  
“Eject，驱逐，”  
“Efface，抹去，”  
“还有，Vanish，不复存在。”  
博士把沾满水的纸巾随手丢进垃圾篓，边甩着手上的水边回过身。“不管你喜不喜欢，你一定会觉得这些词似曾相识。”他突然剧烈咳嗽起来，没法说话，呼吸困难。巴基意识到，对方的身体状况确实比看上去糟糕得多。  
稍稍平复后，博士摸着椅子坐了下来：“通过拼写暗示，你的任务和他的名字被紧紧捆绑，像章鱼钻进小指头粗的细口瓶，触手塞进大脑皮层的每一个空隙。这种潜意识最深处的逻辑链接意味着……只要你记得他的名字，S,T,E,V,E，Steve，暗示就不会消亡，触手上的吸盘会牢牢依附于你的人生。只要名为你的Steve的目标对象出现反叛、逃脱的企图，大脑就会反复提取这些词，并命令你的肌肉自动立刻采取行动。”  
“消除方式？抱歉，我的研究日志上没有列这项。我还得忙着捣鼓血清和算法，时间真是残忍。”佐拉恍然紧张地停顿了一下，确认冬兵并未责难，他继续说了下去，“有时我会羡慕，时间对于你们不具意义。我没什么抱怨，毕竟反复冷冻也不是随便一个普通人都能承受的。”  
“也许，你的目标死亡？或者史蒂夫这个的名字对你不再具有意义？”他瞟了眼屏幕上缓慢增长的进度条，“再或者，我们可以期待下发生奇迹。说实话，我也很期待奇迹。”  
佐拉笑起来：“奇迹有没有，我不知道。但意外总是无法捉摸。最好的基因工程师家患上了绝症，不知道是不是种命运。”  
谈话内容满是绝望，似乎是个无解的死循环。巴基深深吸了几口气，勉强控制住在爆发边缘的金属拳头。  
如果那晚自己没有在恍惚中回到史蒂夫家，也许自己就会浑浑噩噩，孤独度过不知道何为终点的一生。但史蒂夫不会被打扰，他会有全新的人生，更免于遭受数倍于己的实验、清洗，甚至被强行改造成了一个陌生人。但巴基又不甘心。他不甘心，明明自己活着去，对方却无法知晓。不甘心自己被史蒂夫遗忘。不甘心，两人偏偏非得在这种无望的情况下才诉说深埋的爱意。  
既然一切全都起于那个雨夜，那自己就有责任修正错误的一切。因为，无论发生什么，只有拥有彼此，他们才不是孤独一人。  
巴基长久地盯着佐拉柜子里的那些红色血液样品，逐渐平静了下来：“我会让你知道，存在其他解决办法。我们，史蒂夫和我，会有奇迹。”  
博士转过椅子，继续在键盘快速敲击的工作。他背对巴基摆了摆手，带着笑意：“巴恩斯中士，祝我们每个人都好运！”  
巴基一直在寻找机会，像鸵鸟般把自己埋在昏暗基地和暗杀任务里，对事态改善没有任何帮助。如果九头蛇内部找不到突破口，他就必须尽可能多地接触外界，寻找能形成制衡外部势力帮助，黑或白，无所谓——敌人的敌人，就是朋友。好在，他对时间有足够耐心，而机会也终于来了。  
“你错过了狙击时机。”罗杰斯的陈述语气在通话器里透着责备。如他承诺，史蒂夫每一个任务都会陪着自己。比起监视，巴基说服自己，那是关心。  
“核电站的自然通风冷却塔突然冒出白烟，干扰了视线。”巴基边收起AWP狙击步枪，边沿着垂直的脚手架滑下。他双脚轻松落地，没有任何声响：“我会跟过去。”  
“注意安全。”  
任务代号：K19880919001  
阻止一名核工程师离开伊朗，就地击毙。  
波斯湾的气候炎热潮湿。巴基拉了下汗湿的衣领，沿着砂砾色的外墙，跟随目标路径溜进了办公楼内部。如果没有两座巨大圆穹顶建筑，这座停工中的核电站看上去就和普通工地几乎没什么区别。红白相间的隔离警示带，因为沙尘和日晒早已残破断裂，在西北风中胡乱晃动，一切仿佛都凝固在了时间里。这里出现的访客显然都各怀目的。  
巴基没告诉史蒂夫实话，放弃狙击根本不是因为那些白烟。他在瞄准镜里发现了一名老朋友——西伯利亚的红发女孩，巴黎小旅店的前台姑娘，更是巴基能看到的一点点希望。短暂的几次接触让巴基觉得她和自己是同一类人，这次机会值得一搏。


	18. 交易

“拿上文件，赶快离开！”娜塔莎一边警惕地向窗外张望，一边催促着自己的保护目标。  
尽可能低调地带这名的核工程师快速逃离伊朗，弗瑞的任务描述一贯如此简洁。但专门指派自己接一个名不见经传的德国籍物理学者回美国？娜塔莎没法不心生疑惑，德黑兰的大使馆外等着撤侨的美国公民多得去了。眼下，预定的撤离时间剩下不足两小时，在港口等待的接应商船准点出发，不会为迟到的货物做片刻停留。按计划，他们会穿过波斯湾，开往巴林首都麦纳麦的美国海军基地。但对方却在临行前，坚持来布什尔核电站的办公室悄悄取到一份文件。

“戈尔巴乔夫的改革是个大失败，苏联正在失去对中东的控制力。你知道，世界大不一样了。”三十出头的黑色卷发工程师音色发颤，嘴唇发抖，自顾自地絮絮叨叨，“我并不觉得美国是个好选择，但我也别无选择。”  
娜塔莎耸了耸肩：“我同意。”  
“我藏得很好！还没来得及发表……一定还在……一定还在……”他快速撬开落满灰尘的文件柜，在一堆发黄的文件纸张间翻动着手指：“我很感激你来接我离开这里，但我猜，不管你们还是他们，目标都是我脑袋里的信息。”他转身面向女特工，晃动了下指尖的黑色方磁盘："而这份文件是很重要的部分。它是我的护身符、谈判筹码，也是……"  
“招来祸端的黑猫！“娜塔莎一把将他拉到自己身后，按低他的肩膀！同时转身抬起枪，对准了悄然出现的不速之客！

“好久不见，娜塔莎。”巴基抬着双手，摆出并不准备立刻发起攻击的投降姿态，“我只想和你做个交易。”  
“谢谢你还记得我的名字，教官先生。”红发美女的枪口纹丝未动。  
巴基瞟了眼她身后瑟缩着身子的男人，继续往前走：“红房子的俄国人？还是巴黎那帮美国人？这次你在为谁工作？”  
娜塔莎迎面向前移动了一步，企图让他保持距离：“就像这位先生说的，世界大不一样了。你问这次？一个值得信任的朋友。”尽管自己早已是10级特工，但她只接受弗瑞一人的直接指挥。  
“我完成我的任务，你带走你的文件，还附赠九头蛇的情报。成交？”巴基继续抬着手，挤出一个微笑：“我也想为我一位值得信任的朋友做点事情。”  
“你的任务？”娜塔莎歪了下脖子。  
“灭口。”巴基弯曲手指，补充了一句，“仅此而已。”

金属手臂瞬间加力，以极快地速度抽出背后的枪！毫无停留的一发射击，对方应声倒地！巴基缓缓将枪重新收回背后，垂下手臂：“现在，你可以听一下我的情报了。”  
“该死！”娜塔莎为自己任务的失败恼怒不已。  
“伦敦和玻利维亚都大约是0.6万公里，莫斯科，1.8，德黑兰,……大约1.73。”巴基把每次出任务时，自己像史蒂夫那样暗自记录的基地与目标处距离报给了对方。只要有张地图和圆规，就能很快框定大概范围。巴基走近尸体，蹲下身检查了一遍面目全非的头颅，没顾忌对方的挫败感。以他对红房子最优秀毕业生的了解，这点心理波动没有在意必要。  
“在巴黎，你们想带走史蒂夫•罗杰斯，但没得手。在这些数字背后的坐标区域内仔细找找，你的朋友一定会敢兴趣。”  
红发姑娘的枪依旧上着膛，抵着冬兵的脑袋：“为什么要告诉我这些？”  
“说实话。第一次在西伯利亚，我就觉得我们是一路人。”巴基捡起掉落在地的磁盘，一手轻轻覆盖住枪膛按低，一手将文件塞到娜塔莎的手里，“我杀过很多人，即使想停下，也有只隐形的手在迫使我继续下去。我已经没什么赎罪的希望，但我的那位朋友如果现在收手，应该还来得及。对你我而言，过去的一切都充斥着绝望的黑暗。如果能将死水搅动起来，也许还能找到白色闪光的希望。试试看，我能不能为他，为彼此，创造点奇迹？”  
“任务完成，即将返回。”巴基侧脸对着通话器报备了一声，又再度离线，“附赠，亚历山大•皮尔斯，查查这个名字。”  
娜塔莎收起了枪，将磁盘塞进制服领口内侧：“知道越多秘密，就惹来越多麻烦。”  
“有多少人想杀掉你，同时就会有人为了得知秘密保护你。”巴基笑起来，“姑娘，你该学学我，保持希望。”  
娜塔莎迟疑了一会，但还是说出了口：“我碰巧知道一位叫这个名字的大人物，世界安全理事会最近上任的一名高级官员。”  
“巴基！尽快回到撤离点！”史蒂夫在催促。  
“那就查查他的底细！”

昆式进入平流层后，史蒂夫开启了自动驾驶。他一把按住了巴基正在整理臂套的手，满眼愠气，显然忍受了很久：“为什么进入办公楼后，全程关闭了我们之间的通讯频道？”  
“巴黎瑰丽酒店的那杯咖啡，还记得吗？有人获得了情报，企图带走你。”金属覆片随着呼吸缓慢张合着，巴基不慌不慢地抬起头，“遇到了熟人，旅店那个可爱的前台姑娘。”巴基用手指在自己脸前比划了几下。娜塔莎当时有面部伪装，史蒂夫并不知晓。  
“西伯利亚时，她还是个小女孩呢。我盘问了一会，只是没什么收获。”巴基吞咽了下口水，绿眸子有点闪烁。他心跳如雷，却依旧强行维持着对方直勾勾的视线接触——即使史蒂夫被修改了记忆，不再是那个善良倔强的笨蛋，对着他那张脸说谎，还是太困难了。  
“史蒂夫，你很清楚，冬兵独立于九头蛇其他部门，直属资产管理人。我们俩的任务行踪不会有多少人知道！我没法保证我们之间的谈话能百分百安全，之前皮尔斯也监听过。”巴基盯着对方：“想想谁会知道，又透露了你在巴黎的行踪？我们内部一定有问题！”  
史蒂夫皱着眉，没再说话。  
巴基如释重负地叹了口气。片刻后，冬兵笑起来：“亲爱的，你该相信我。就像我相信你一样。”  
对方突然钳住巴基的双肩，将他重重按在机舱壁上。坚硬的撞击感让巴基忍不住挤了下眼。再次睁眼时，史蒂夫的脸就在自己的鼻尖。他甚至能感到对方每根睫毛的微微扇动和鼻息的水气。  
“听好！巴基！”史蒂夫用他讨厌的冰冷语气说道，“失控只会让我不安。我不喜欢你和别人说话太久，尤其是我不在场的时候！”  
嘴唇落下对方凶狠的吻。同样的脸、同样的身体，但吻却越发冰冷。歌剧院里那浓烈到灼伤理智的亲昵注定不会再有。巴基一把推开对方，金属手臂的加力居然也下意识的打开了。这让史蒂夫猛地后退，踉跄了几步。他的脸上立刻挂满了愤怒和质疑。  
“无论你变成什么样，史蒂夫……”巴基用食指擦了擦下嘴唇，“我都不会放弃你。因为我相信，无论我变成什么样，你也一定会做同样的事情。”

水波的晃动让笼中的神情恍惚的金发男孩猛然抬起头。梦中环境的海底，囚笼前，史蒂夫看到了一个人。对方穿着一身绿军装，骄傲地向上整理了下自己的领带，朝着自己咧嘴笑：“说了叫你别做傻事。还好，我又找到你了！”

“早上好！好久不见！winter soldiers!！”  
佐拉用他那别扭微笑打着和热情毫不沾边的招呼。与其说是佐拉，不如说是屏幕上闪烁的荧光绿色斑纹组成的一个名为“佐拉”的人像。而巴基早前看到的那些新增运算设备，都是博士为自己准备的人工大脑。冬兵活动着手关节，冷冻效果在指尖还没完全褪去。  
“皮尔斯有个新任务。”  
在几个小任务之后，巴基就发觉，尽管罗杰斯队长成为自己的管理人，负责每次的任务指挥。但实际指示完全来自于佐拉，而佐拉只是皮尔斯的传话筒而已。老狐狸身处对方阵营，许久没有现身过，却依旧操控着九头蛇的一切。巴基看了眼身旁的史蒂夫，还是熟悉的样子，完美无缺，一点没变。  
“任务代号：K19911216001。任务描述：夺取五份超级血清。杀死包括霍华德•史塔克在内的所有在场人员。皮尔斯坚持认为，冬兵计划需要点新思路。任务都清楚了吗？”  
“copy that.”

\-----------------------------------------------  
未完待续  
\-----------------------------------------------  
伊朗布什尔核电站的故事发生在1988年。  
MCU霍华德被杀是在1991年12月16日，同年12月25日苏联正式解体。  
\-----------------------------------------------


	19. 陷阱

“办完这件事，我们该为圣诞节做点准备。”史蒂夫整理了下巴基的面罩，用手指弹开一片蒙尘。他皱了下眉，设备保养员该换人了。  
巴基楞了一下。史蒂夫的父母去世得早，从他们认识起，每年的平安夜，史蒂夫都会在自家留宿。他们躲在阁楼里通宵聊天，直到妈妈用扫帚捅地板，该睡觉啦，孩子们。只是现在，眼前的他不知是否记不记的，巴恩斯太太总是蹬蹬踏上木楼梯，一边责备他们笑得太大声，一边送来亲手做的圣诞节梅子布丁。这种理所当然的欢庆已离自己太过遥远。  
节日的意义大概就是通过一些无聊的仪式感强迫人们记住时间的流逝，而这点恰恰对自己毫无意义。九头蛇的圣诞节？佐拉的绿脸画上假胡子和红帽子?让穿着白色长外套的助手，拎着可能装过尸体的破口袋发礼物?一帮穿着圣诞小红裙的黑衣壮汉像幼儿园小朋友般乖乖排队，满是期待地紧张搓手?他们得到的估计会是绿色毒药、高当量炸弹，还有系着红丝绸带的手雷？古怪博士从泛着别扭笑容的嘴里蹦出满身电子杂音的“圣诞愉快！新年快乐！”巴基觉得，从听到Merry的第一个M那刻开始，下一整年，自己就根本不会Happy得起来。  
他摸着腰间的枪，苦笑了声：“在那些小章鱼图案上都贴上槲寄生花环？在这黑色的昆式机舱内部挂上点彩灯，会跟着音乐变色的那种？史蒂夫，那可真是好主意。”  
“想要什么圣诞礼物？”史蒂夫递过面罩，插着双臂看着他。  
“好孩子才有资格收到礼物。”巴基跨上舱内的摩托车，义肢紧握离合器，沉下了脸，“圣诞老人只会看到我长长的死亡目标名单。”  
史蒂夫想张口说点什么，却被自动驾驶系统的播报打断，“到达预定位置，高度下降，后舱门滑锁解开。”  
“死神没有假期，更不过圣诞节。”巴基加了圈油门，猛地倒车，沿尾板滑出舱外，“一会见，史蒂夫。”  
沿着树影下的小路行驶，冬兵没花费多久便追上了那辆在无边夜色和昏黄路灯中的家用车。佯装路过，手臂猛地破窗夺取操控权，高速独行的车立刻侧滑失控撞向路边的大树。一场虚假车祸设计得很完美。  
原因？背景？一概不知，一把手枪不会需要知道主人扣动扳机的理由，命中目标才是武器的本分。他执行过无数次暗杀，逐渐麻木，从反对派党魁到异国政要，从十几岁的女孩到年过半百的老头。无论清醒与否，这次任务并没显得比过去多特殊。但车后排的大男孩，还是让冬兵迟疑了一下。  
对方看上去二十出头，大约是刚刚的撞击，满脸是血。他一直扶着前额，眼神呆滞，嘴唇打颤。冬兵的手臂穿过破碎的车窗，掐在他的肩膀上，用力摇晃了几下。  
“嗨！小子！”巴基竖起手指做了个嘘声动作，男孩瞪着大眼睛，恍然回神地看着他，“记住，想复仇就来找我，和其他任何人都无关。”  
巴基当然记得任务要求——和以往一样，清除所有在场者。他不想承认是善心和内疚感作祟，只是，自己和史蒂夫所做的一切都太过疯狂，如果有人，娜塔莎也好，其他人也行，有任何人能来阻止他们就太好了。  
他转身拿走后备箱里装着五袋蓝色血清的箱子，眼角瞥见路旁的防护网边有个监控摄像头。巴基想了不到半秒，摘下面罩，十分多余地故意走到了正下方。他停留了才一枪打碎了摄像头，在气缸轰鸣中，消失在黑夜里。  
“一起去洗个澡?亲爱的。”史蒂夫的嘴唇在巴基的肩胛骨上留恋多时，才终于从他身上离开。巴基在余韵中喘着粗气，心跳平息后才勉强跳下床。大..腿的酸痛使人心生怒气，他一把推开史蒂夫，甩上了浴室门，没理会门外的坏笑。  
冷水冲刷在滚热的皮肤上，让人清醒。他用力搓着身体，直到变得通红，由疼痛变得麻木，才慌忙摸起浴巾。巴基一点也不喜欢身上那些被史蒂夫称为“圣诞节礼物”的牙印、抓痕和jing..斑。  
看着镜中模糊动摇的脸，巴基用力拍打了两下脸颊。脖子上的吻痕和水气让他抽动了下鼻头。匕首那件事情之后，巴基在做,.爱都不再说话，史蒂夫也接受了这种沉默。而伊朗回来，自己拒绝了昆式上的吻之后，对方更干脆也放弃了绅士伪装。他们就像两只发情期的狗，性欲上头就脱下裤子，无休止地把对方当成发泄口。他们不分任何时间，在任何能做爱的地方来上那么几次。更何况，时间对彼此而言都只是个名词，更没有多少不能做爱的地方。  
巴基觉得这样也不错。史蒂夫过去的善良和怜悯荡然无存，倔强和控制欲，还有那摸不着边际的“崇高理想“却偏执生长。眼前的人早没了自己钟爱的内核，但不得不说，他躯壳完美得让人上瘾，欲罢不能。巴基试图拒绝，但在高.潮里总会功亏一篑。有时，他甚至幻想正在和自己媾.和的，是布鲁克林的傻小子，是巴黎的那个大男孩，这让他极度满足，也不断产生非常强的罪恶感和自我厌恶。但很快，他又发现，只要将爱和性区分得尽可能泾渭分明，自己就能得到救赎。二分法是利己主义者发明的狡猾解脱。他既不必在性欲的本能面前无谓挣扎，又能避免自己，连同爱人最美好的过去记忆，彻底堕落深渊。  
有一点他始终很清醒——对方不是真正的史蒂夫！不是真正的史蒂夫！如果真实的他能唤起自己的记忆，那么自己也一定能做到，也必需做到。  
巴基发了会呆，浴室门再次打开时，才心虚地赶紧抬手又擦了几下快干了的头发。史蒂夫腰间缠着浴巾，裸着傲人的上身。巴基瞥了一眼。谁会拒绝那副身体？这个问题本身都够匪夷所思了。  
“有位老朋友今晚会来拜访我们，共进平安夜的晚餐。”史蒂夫边说边套上条黑色长裤，“我现在要去迎接一下，乖乖等我回来。”  
巴基看了眼时钟，刚刚过七点。他们能有什么朋友，估计是皮尔斯吧？思考让他感到很疲倦，于是又倒头睡去。  
圣诞节似乎让史蒂夫心情不错，他回房间时已经换下了作战服，只套了件黑色紧身上衣，显得很放松。穿过一个墙角，巴基被带到了一个小房间。谢天谢地，基地没挂上别扭无比的圣诞彩灯。巴基总觉得这些走廊和过去有点不太一样，伊朗核电站任务之后便察觉了，但又说不出什么具体区别。  
狭小的审讯室被简单布置了一番。审讯桌上铺着黑色桌布。明晃晃的银色刀叉和盘子，在审讯灯的强光下异常刺眼。史蒂夫轻轻拉开椅子，微笑着按着他的双肩。巴基半推半就地坐了下来，红蜡烛顶端烛光在通风井的吹动下乱颤，让他有点摸不着头脑。愣神之际，门外传来急促的敲门声。史蒂夫扶着桌面，在他对面缓缓坐下，笑着说：“大家都很准时。这非常好。”  
四名黑衣看守带进一个人。一件黑色斗篷将对方包裹得严严实实。囚犯挣扎了几下，被推搡着按在了巴基和史蒂夫之间的椅子上。而头套被摘下的瞬间，巴基全身僵硬了！  
嘴上贴着胶带，手也被捆在身后。火红的头发下是那张熟悉的脸，娜塔莎！  
史蒂夫抬手摆了摆，看守们便顺从退下。他语气不紧不慢：“巴基，我忘了告诉你……前阵子，在你睡觉时，我们搬了一次家。”他猛地扯下娜塔莎嘴上的胶带：“这位女士不知道怎么找到了我们在纽约的旧住址。非法入侵被我抓了个正着。”  
巴基蹭地从椅子上站起来：“你在监视我！一直！”  
“我说过，你该相信我。但是你先做了错误的事情！我警告过你！”史蒂夫的目光正变得冰冷，“失去你的感觉一点都不好。我承认，那会让我也感到害怕。总之，谢谢你邀请她来做客。我们可以好好谈谈了。圣诞快乐！女士们、先生们。”  
“巴基，不举起你的酒杯吗？”


	20. 圣餐

第十九章 圣餐  
史蒂夫放下高脚杯，低头摆弄起刀叉。银色利刃割开白肉，留下粉色切面和刺耳挠心的划痕声。他的手指动作极度缓慢而用力。闪着白光的银盘在碎裂的边缘颤抖，摇摇欲坠得像这房间里凝固的空气。  
比起暴怒，史蒂夫的向来都更多体现在行动上。画笔可能会戳穿画布，拳头会捏得铮铮响，但即使被揍得满身血，他也只会甩甩头发站起来，从不高声吼叫和咒骂。 巴基知道，现在的史蒂夫面不改色，实际上不仅仅是在生气，描述为愤懑异常都不足为过。  
“圣诞快乐！”娜塔莎打破了僵局，龇牙朝巴基耸了下肩，“地址不太好找。我也很忙。开始，我只想找回只软嘟嘟的小白鼠。看看现在？”  
“斯普林特•罗杰斯大师？”女特工歪着脖子朝史蒂夫笑起来，同时手腕暗暗用力，测试手铐的牢靠程度。很不幸，那非常紧。她嘟囔了一句：”你还是在巴黎时更可爱些。”  
从三言两语里，巴基很容易就判断出，自己在布什尔核电站提供的模糊坐标，帮助娜塔莎在这几年成功定位了九头蛇纽约附近的基地。但伊朗任务结束后，自己被冷冻期间，史蒂夫更换了基地，让空巢变成了一个诱饵！他像只下雨天的耐心蜘蛛，若无其事地在角落等待飞蛾自投罗网。只是事实上，落网的也是只蜘蛛，还是会吃掉雄性的那种。  
娜塔莎的被捉，让巴基企图利用S.S.R.搅乱九头蛇的计划成为泡影，更让他心生愧疚——又一个人因为自己陷入危险，上次这种情况还是史蒂夫。他下意识地企图缓和：“是我主动透露了坐标，她……”  
“我不喜欢你为她辩护。”餐刀被重重拍在桌面上，史蒂夫抬起头。“别用我对你的耐心，测试对她的容忍度！”  
他将面包篮子递到巴基面前，巴基没动。他晃动了两下手腕，巴基依旧皱着眉没动。面包是尸体，美酒是血液，平安夜圣餐已然变成了末日审判。蓝眼睛毫不动摇地盯着对方，嘴里吐出清晰的命令：“拿块面包。”  
直到巴基不情愿了捡起个小圆面包，史蒂夫似乎才舒展了些眉头，将篮子丢回桌面。拒绝自己很困难，这一点对方也心知肚明。  
“节日里，我们都该开诚布公些。像写信告诉圣诞老人那样，来聊聊这一年中自己做了哪些好事，哪些坏事。一条一条，清清楚楚。”史蒂夫手中明晃晃的餐刀在空气里画着圈，“九头蛇崇尚秩序。顺时针方向，轮流提问回答。”  
他侧倾着身子，摊开手掌：“女士优先！“  
娜塔莎丝毫没迟疑：“打算怎么处置我？”  
“说实话，我没想好。毕竟你是巴基的客人。”史蒂夫用公用餐刀，叉起一块切割成完美正方形的火鸡肉，在梅子酱里翻滚几下，放进巴基面前的盘子里，“你刚刚带回了五份血清，或许佐拉也需要圣诞礼物。”  
“别那么做！”巴基攥紧拳头，克制自己别将愤怒的拳头砸在圣诞餐桌上。红房子的姑娘看着一起长大的朋友死在自己面前，接受改造，植入虚假记忆，她的遭遇和自已与史蒂夫过于相似。将娜塔莎也改造成冬兵？这个世界上不需要再多一个那样的悲剧。  
史蒂夫面无表情地停顿了一会，半晌才猛叉了几下烤花椰菜：“你反对，我会听。”  
“向我保证别伤害她？”巴基利用了自己的提问顺序。  
史蒂夫撇了下嘴：“可以，但她必须保证如实回答所有问题。成交？”  
娜塔莎抬起胳膊，晃了晃被捆绑的双手，示意自己除了接受并无选择。  
史蒂夫将面包篮丢到她面前。红发姑娘只得将头埋近篮子里。她没理会毫不掩饰的羞辱，笨拙地叼起块方吐司，抬头时碰掉了面前的刀叉和盘子。娜塔莎咬了口方面包，将剩余的朝着史蒂夫轻蔑地吐了出来。  
她边咀嚼，边夸张地翘起嘴角：“抱歉！破坏了你的餐桌秩序。你是SSR档案里的史蒂夫•格兰特•罗杰斯。他又是谁？”  
“詹姆士•布坎南•巴恩斯。”巴基发现自己已经太久没念起这个名字，字母在嘴唇居然突然却有点陌生。  
“史蒂夫，你监视了我多久？”提问快速接力，像在赌桌轮盘上停不下来的圆球。  
“从一开始，就和皮尔斯所做的一样。”  
他理所当然的语气像极了接起陌生电话时那声无意义的“嗨“。史蒂夫瞥了眼巴基的刀叉，还整齐摆放在餐盘两侧没碰过，便抬眼盯着巴基。在尖锐视线的命令里，巴基塞下了那块肉。史蒂夫满意地点了下下巴。巴基明白眼前的金发男人，在不断测试和确认对自己的控制，这让他既愤怒、恐惧又怜悯。  
“在布鲁克林的日子不好过，先是大萧条，又是世界大战，物质永远短缺。你总说我瘦得像个豆芽菜，催促我多吃点。别浪费食物。”史蒂夫转向娜塔莎，“你为之工作，那个值得信任的老朋友是谁?”  
“尼克•弗瑞，S,S,R,指挥官。”娜塔莎用干脆回答证明着合作诚意。  
史蒂夫挑了下眉。这个名字巴基同样不陌生。1964年，也是在一个圣诞节前夕，他们共同执行过一个任务——在皮尔斯与一名S.S.R.官员接头时，佯装暗杀他，从而帮助他洗白九头蛇卧底身份，回归体制内部。巴基在皮尔斯精心选择的角度，朝小腿射了一枪，而史蒂夫追上了他们逃离的车辆。任务书上，那个接头人的名字就是尼克•弗瑞。  
“你让我查查亚历山大•皮尔斯的背景。前S.S.R.探员，长期在九头蛇卧底。二十七年前，他带回了一份重要名单。遵循那份名单，S.S.R.清除了大量渗入政府和军队的九头蛇间谍。他也因此随后进入世界安全理事会，步步高升，三年前就任秘书长。”  
娜塔莎停顿了会，利用任何机会收集情报是间谍的本能。冬兵的庇护也让她大胆起来。巴基一厢情愿的信任正在收获回报。  
“名单里的人，有些附有实证，不少却没有，更有些不该出现的奇怪名字。开罗的一个主持人，国防部副部长、爱荷华市的一个高中生。弗瑞在怀疑他。”  
“皮尔斯根本没脱离九头蛇，他变节了！我说的对不对？“  
史蒂夫沉默了片刻，突然大笑起来。  
“你们被他利用了！“白肉在他左腮打转，“让我猜猜看，告诉你们我在巴黎，也是他给弗瑞的消息？”  
娜塔莎点了点头。  
“那只老狐狸！”  
皮尔斯借由S.S.R.卧底身份，通过不定期透露给双方些情报，巧妙累积起对立双方的共同信任。最终，利用那厚厚一沓真假参半的名单，他用的SSR的手砍掉了九头蛇内部一些针对他的触手。毕竟年纪轻轻就快速爬上核心，质疑否定和想看笑话的人比比皆是。现在，无论正义或邪恶，皮尔斯都是位举足轻重的大人物。  
“你在干和皮尔斯一样的事。”史蒂夫的脸突然转向巴基，眼神暗沉，“透露过滤后的情报给她。“  
“越来越像他是你！”巴基讨厌这个名字，比圣诞火鸡更干涩噎喉。他用冷漠的眼神回敬，“狡黠自大，监视我，妄图控制一切！”  
积淤已久的怒火在往外冒。史蒂夫的控制欲让巴基早已喘不过气，现在更几近溺亡。  
双臂撑着桌子，史蒂夫缓缓站了起来。手掌沿着桌面，朝巴基方向轻轻划过去，上半身悬在他的脸前。他压低声音，在巴基耳边低语：“那是因为我们分别得实在太久，无论如何补偿，我总不嫌不够。只要与你有关，身体就变得不受控制！心脏疯狂地想着你，眼睛想知道你见过的每个人，耳朵想听到你说过的每句话，每个单词，每个字母！”  
巴基猛地用力一推，史蒂夫连同他的甜言蜜语便一齐跌回自己的半边桌子。他的抵触让九头蛇队长开始焦躁，而且这已经不是第一次了。  
“我不明白！巴基！你在那个雨夜来找我，你像呼吸一样时刻需要我！现在，我就在你身边，我们也终于向前迈了一步，拥有了彼此。还有什么不满！？你为什么总对我抱有敌意？”  
“真希望旧基地捕鼠器的信号不过是临时出错！但是我还真带回了她！”史蒂夫手指着娜塔莎，眼睛却怒不可遏地盯着巴基。他的语速变得极快，“我给了你自由，你能在基地里更多区域活动！如果你强烈抗拒，我会更晚陪你一起回冷冻仓！但你欺骗我！拒绝我！反抗我！为什么？为了这个红发姑娘？”  
“哇哦！”娜塔莎轻声感叹，立刻撇清，“我很抱歉！”  
巴基抄起餐刀，瞬间垂直贯穿桌面。他愤然起身：“这就是你所谓的自有？！不过是换了个稍微大的笼子！“他指着自己的脑子，“还想在这里加把锁！”  
“史蒂夫，你把象征自己性命的匕首塞到我手心，告诉我可以为我死。一边不断检查我是否保管妥当，一边不断藏匿起它！别以为我没察觉！你企图让我产生自己怀疑！满嘴甜言蜜语都是慢性自杀的毒药！你一遍一遍地告诉我，在黑暗幽深的地底，在这个时间混沌的世界，我支离破碎，丑陋不堪，而你是唯一爱着我，能接受我的人！除了放弃自我，完全依从你，我不会有别的选择！”  
“用毁掉我的方式得到我？用比电击或冷冻更卑劣的洗脑方式摧毁我的精神？”巴基决定不再忍受！他像只小猫无声蹿上桌面，举起右拳向史蒂夫猛砸过去！  
“他绝不会这么做！你根本就不是我爱的那个史蒂夫！”  
史蒂夫没躲闪，拳头不偏不倚地砸在右脸颊上。他一把掐住巴基的手肘，顺势后仰，两人便一同重重跌落地面。黑色桌布沿着刀刃被割裂两半，餐具、餐食杂乱无章地翻落一地。娜塔莎在桌子倾覆的瞬间，抬起被困双脚用力蹬踏桌沿，将自己反向推离战场。  
“好好看着我，亲爱的。“史蒂夫仰面躺在地上，审讯灯的强光在巴基身体上描出亮白轮廓。他眯起眼睛，意外地放松：“每根头发，每片肌肤，每个细胞，都是你的史蒂夫。巴基，你太沉溺于我们轻松简单的旧时光。你爱着的根本是一个消失在过去的臆想！一个完美无缺的想象！”  
“完美无缺？我从来没觉得一个劲儿花心思编造自己身份，企图混进军队的小骗子是什么圣人！你干过的坏事多了去了！”巴基嘴角逃出一丝苦笑，“想不起来？那我就帮你好好想想！“  
结结实实的一拳。  
“还记得那个警官吗？你在他下班路上的巷子里，从围墙上扣了他一桶面粉！理由是每次我签字时，他都会故意拍一下我的屁股！多亏你，我总要从警察局，把又和小混混打架的你领回家。那里还真是除了学校，我最熟悉的地方！”  
又一记直拳。  
”我要你乖乖等我回来，别做傻事！你却偷偷参与什么见鬼的血清计划！你口口声声要帮助弱者，看看现在！我们连自己都救不了！”  
掌骨撞到史蒂夫的鼻骨上，瞬间发出咔嚓的断裂声。  
“真正的你一定还在这具身体里！你冒死跟我来九头蛇，经历洗脑依旧没有迷失，那是因为你一直都有坚强无比的信仰。你没理由地相信能唤起我的记忆，不愿独自逃脱，那是因为心地善良的你，冒着傻气地笃定，变成杀人机器的我，无条件的，还是你的巴基！”巴基的鼻子有点发酸，他咽了下口水，双手拎起史蒂夫的领角。  
“那才是我所爱的史蒂夫！好好想想，自己到底是谁！”眼泪在眼眶里打转，“如果你能拯救我于深渊，我就同样不会放弃你！”  
“你这个混蛋！”他举起了金属左手，在空中犹豫了一会，“从他的身体里滚出去！”  
拳头精准地从史蒂夫脸侧划过，在他脸上留下金属覆片边缘一排细长的血迹划痕，在地面留下不小的坑洞。  
“求你了……快点给我想起来……”  
一切再度陷入死寂。  
史蒂夫咳嗽了几声，口腔里的血让喉咙很不舒服。头顶的刺眼白光让他感到眩晕。而巴基正低头骑在自己身上，攥着拳头浑身发抖？他有点恍惚，更有些迷惑。他慢慢伸出手，穿过巴基垂下的头发，抚摸他有点湿润的脸颊，“对不起……”  
一瞬间，思绪既空洞又满溢。他只能不停地重复着道歉的词语。巴基用金属手掌将对方的手更用力的贴在脸上，抬眼的瞬间，惊觉史蒂夫的蓝眼睛变得清澈而明亮。他俯下身子，亲吻了对方额头。  
“没关系，史蒂夫。我就知道，你一定会回来。”  
“抱歉打扰你们有点激烈的叙旧，我想应该是轮到我提问了。”娜塔莎晃了晃手里弯曲的餐叉，敲打了两下凹凸不平的银餐盘。她早就用鞋跟勾起了吃面包时故意弄掉在地的餐叉，利用自己的柔韧性送到手上，终于在刚刚小心撬开了手铐。她随手扔掉手里的东西：“所以，我们现在算是一条战线了咯？罗杰斯先生、巴恩斯先生？”  
巴基点了点头。  
“罗杰斯先生，我潜入你的旧基地，并不是单纯因为巴恩斯先生。 四十五年前你们在非洲一辆火车上夺走了一批液态金属，那是稀有的振金。十七年前，冬兵从列宁格勒的，现在应该改回圣彼得堡了，国家量子信息实验室盗取了一个元器件。三年前，在我眼前杀死了一个在伊朗核电站工作的不知名核工程师。“她蹭了下脸上让人发痒的胶带痕迹，“弗瑞认为这些时间跨度极大的独立事件，也许有联系。如果你们想来点恶作剧，我很乐意给你们提供机会，一起来看看皮尔斯到底想干什么。”

TBC


End file.
